


Tired of this

by RoyalCrowOfUnknownOrigin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalCrowOfUnknownOrigin/pseuds/RoyalCrowOfUnknownOrigin
Summary: Draco and Harry get sorted into the same room (roommates, wink wink) for their magical eighth year at Hogwarts. 'Cause that exists. Yeah, definitely. Unlikely things happen, whether it be their relationship, problems, or in general the shit that happens in their lives. Or rather, not unlikely; it's a fanfiction. What did you expect? Ron and Hermione tag along sometimes, with Blaise and Pansy there for Draco. Some sweet stuff, some not so nice stuff; just an all-around well-rounded fanfiction.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 94





	1. Introduction and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucky you; you get an intro AND a long chapter! It's probably a bit shit, but whatever, it's a start.

# Introduction:

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy weren’t friends. Like, at all. They were practically enemies, they WERE enemies. They had been since they’d known each other. They’d been feuding since first year and had been getting worse and worse over the following years. It was not pretty, though of course, Draco was. At least in his opinion, and many others’. As they reached eighth year (which doesn’t exist in British schooling, but this is a fanfic, I can do what I want) they got tired of it. But they were both stubborn to keep it the same way. Not how I would’ve done it, but you can’t have a go at closeted people, can you? Either way, they didn’t get better. In fact, it got worse. After the war, Draco had realised the error of not fighting back against his family and decided to calm down a bit. Or at least, he tried to. He came back to school with long messy hair, still as straight as ever (can’t say the same about him), and with different clothes. Instead of wearing fancy shirts and suit jackets, he decided to try and be a bit more fashionable. Gucci. That’s what he chose, the height of street fashion: Gucci. And corduroys. This is set in current times, so don’t @ me about him not wearing double denim and butterfly clips. Harry on the other hand, had the same wardrobe. T-shirts, zip-up hoodies, one of those denim jackets that has a confusing zip-up hoodie lining on the inside. He even had boot-cut denim jeans in all different colours, the unfashionable sod. The same pair of Nike trainers he’d worn since his shoe size stopped growing. That’s just the type of person he is. He and Ginny were also no longer a thing anymore, the ginger figuring out she was more partial to blondes named ‘Luna’. Harry got extremely upset about it, but soon realised that there are more things to worry about. They were still friends anyway.

Eighth year is different at Hogwarts. There aren’t any houses, no separate colour robes (it’s a completely black uniform), there are no rooms to share between five: You get one room to share between 2 people and an en suite. This year you can choose if you want to go to school or not. To be honest with you, it’s more for fun rather than actual schoolwork. You do however have to go to do a course if you want to work at Hogwarts, and you can’t come back again to do it. You have to do it straight away, or no dice. It’s the only mandatory thing to do, other than get an O in the subject you want to teach, which is a bit risky if we’re being honest. You share a common room with the other students who decide to come back, and you even get a small kitchen if you want a cup of tea or a drink. Also, Dumbledore stocks loads of muggle and wizard alcohol in there at the start of each year, and yes, he’s still alive. Somehow, I don’t know, he’s magic. Not my call. I’m not magic. Either way, eighth year is a blast if you go there. Except if you have an enemy, which unfortunately our boys do.

Prior to getting put in your rooms, you get sorted. It’s not like the dreaded sorting hat; you’re too old for that now. The headmaster or mistress puts everyone’s names on a designated table, does a spell on them (convictionium, it was made by Rowena Ravenclaw specifically for this purpose), and they line up with who they’ll be sharing a room with, and given a number each. No choice: it’s based on who fits best with each other. There isn’t a ‘boys with boys and girls with girls’ rule either, if you go back to Hogwarts, you should be old enough to not misbehave. But if you would feel uncomfortable with someone with tits or a dick, or just any specific person in general, the spell does take that into account. Most of the time it works out perfectly; couples get put together, best friends, people who have wanted to talk for ages. But sometimes who you get put with isn’t who you’d expect. Luckily, you can make the room look however you like; you can rearrange everything at any time you want to, so if you do get put with someone you don’t like (initially), you can just put your beds on opposite sides.

# Chapter 1:

The eighth years stay for a bit to receive a room number, while the younger years go to their dorms. The rooms are in the highest part of the castle, so they have quite a trek to get there. The room numbers are also randomised each year, so person number 14 and 15 aren’t guaranteed to be even near each other. As the last person walks up, everyone starts discussing their cards.

‘Ron, what number did you get?’

’51 mate, what about you?’

‘Oh no.’

‘What?’

’52.’

‘Fuck… ‘Mione, what about you?’

‘3.’

‘I mean… the chances it’s us are high.’

‘You are right Ron; but Harry would have an equal amount of chance to be with you as me if it was just randomised… but couples do get picked more than any other group, considering density.’

‘Where’d you learn that?’

‘In a book about the history of Hogwarts.’

She would tell him the name, but he’d moan again because he’s heard it so many times.

‘Well, whatever lovey-dovey shit you’ll have doesn’t matter. I really hope I’m with someone who’s alright.’

‘Honestly, mate, for your sake, me too.’

Everyone starts walking with their stuff up to the rooms. When they get to the corridor there’s a list of numbers, and where they are.

‘Oi, ‘Mione, ours are down ‘ere!’

‘Coming Ron!’

As Ron and Hermione walk together hand in hand towards what will be their joint room, Harry is left reading where his room is. _Oh sick, the tower! I wanted to be in there!_ Harry looks around to see who else is around him. Everyone else seems to have left, but the spiral staircase up to the tower is blocked by a very bored looking Pansy and a nonchalant Draco. _Thank god, Draco and Pansy are together. I’ll only have to deal with that knobhead in the common room._

The duo stop talking, realising that Harry wants to go upstairs. Draco looks him up and down as if he was stark naked.

‘Joining us in the tower, are you Potter? Don’t disturb us with your nightmares and crippling self-confidence.’

‘Why would I do that? I’ll just moan to my partner about it.’

‘Good. I wouldn’t want our year to be ruined by your endless babbling about how amazing you are for beating The Dark Lord.’

‘I would never do that!’

‘You would, Harry.’

‘Oh, shut it Pansy, just let me through.’

‘We have to go up too, you know. We’ll start walking now.’

They do, and Harry follows like the good boy he is. He’s also staring at Draco’s ass, which is right in his face might I add, but he doesn’t believe that it’s a choice to look.

_Fucking hell, why do I have to put up with this? His ass is just… up in my face, and I can’t do anything about it. At least it’s not that bad of an ass… NAH I CAN’T SAY THAT._

They finally get to the top of the tower and look for the rooms. Harry shakes his head, hoping the thought of Draco’s ass gets left behind. Hahaha, behind. Hahaha. Anyway, the tower itself is quite wide, and there are eight rooms there, all with chestnut brown, wooden doors. Harry goes left to avoid having to talk to Draco and Pansy again, hoping his room is on the opposite side to theirs, or at least not right next to it. As he’s checking he keeps looking back at Draco, _his ass looks quite fine_ hoping he’s found his room already. He hasn’t. Yet. He gets about halfway when he looks back and only sees Pansy. 

_Where the?!_

‘Hello, Potter.’

Harry jumps out of his skin, Draco being so relaxed about scaring him with such a simple sentence.

‘This is my room, so if you could step aside please?’

Harry looks up at the door and notices 2 numbers. 13. And 52.

‘Fuck, really?!’

‘Yes Potter, 13. Now move aside so I can find out who my partner is.’

‘It’s me.’

‘Don’t fuck with me Potter, I’m already angry enough that Pansy’s with Bullstrode.’

‘Draco, they’re dating.’

‘Absurdity! We’ve been best friends for years, and she gets put with Millicent?! Ridiculous. I’m not with you, they must have messed up her number.’

‘No, Draco. Look.’

Harry holds up his card, hands shaking at the thought his fun year at Hogwarts is mostly going to be spent with this absolute tool. Draco’s eyes widen with horror as he sees 52 on a crumpled piece of paper. He’s speechless.

‘Yeah, I’m gutted too, but I need a piss so I’m going in.’

Harry opens the door and just fucking NYOOMS his way to the bathroom to have one hell of a piss. Obviously, he doesn’t lock the door, he just fucking pisses like a champ, ass out for all the world to see. Draco is storming down the stairs in his best grey corduroys and baggy, baby blue Gucci sweatshirt with about fifty chains, to go shout his opinions at both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. As he almost falls down the stairs in anger, he finds them both at the bottom of the tower, already awaiting his presence.

‘Why am I with Potter?! What stupidity is that?!’

‘That’s what the spell told us, my boy.’

‘Well, the spell is wrong! I’m not living with that ungrateful little…’

‘If that’s what the spell says Malfoy, it’s what must be done.’

‘Not always! Surely the spell has messed up once!’

‘Never.’

‘If my father was here, I’d have him talk to you!’

‘I’m sure you would, boy.’

His dad’s in prison ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

‘Can you at least move me?! Surely there’s an empty room somewhere!’

‘I’m sorry Draco, but that’s just the way Hogwarts works. You’re going to have to deal with it.’

‘Why should I- ‘

‘Draco.’

‘Fine!’

Draco turns around and storms back up with heavy feet to the room, where Harry is sitting on one of the beds connecting to the Wi-Fi, which they’ve recently installed into the tower so it’s surprisingly good.

‘Yo.’

‘We’re moving the room around.’

‘I can’t be arsed mate, to be honest with you.’

‘Just help me move my bed then. I’ll move yours when you aren’t here.’

‘Mate, I just said I can’t be arsed.’

‘We aren’t friends!’

‘Mate doesn’t mean we’re friends.’

‘That’s the literal dictionary definition, other than someone to reproduce with.’

‘Well, we’re gonna have to be mates, or we’ll get kicked out.’

‘Fuck you, Potter.’

‘Insult or bucket list?’

‘Go and throw yourself off this tower or come and help me.’

‘Alright, if you’re just gonna moan about it.’

Harry turns his phone off at the side and puts it down slowly, while also getting off his bed slowly, and also walking over to Draco’s bed slowly. Draco gets super pissed off about this and starts tapping his foot on the ground.

‘I don’t have all fucking year Potter, hurry up or you’ll end up with the squid.’

‘Alright, Mr Impatient.’

Harry starts to walk at normal speed and just stands at the end of Draco’s bed.

‘Are you even strong enough to carry one leg?’

‘Yes, I am, thank you.’

‘Are you sure? I reckon I could pick it up with one hand.’

‘Just hold the end.’

‘Where is it going?’

‘Over there.’

Draco nods his head at the corner directly opposite.

‘Draco, for fuck’s sake that’s too far.’

‘Not far enough away from you.’

‘Oh, piss off with this ‘I hate you’ shit. I get it. Just fucking deal with it.’

‘Just pick up the bed, will you?’

‘Alright.’

Harry picks up the front end of the bed as best he can, while Draco just stands there watching him do it.

‘Why aren’t you helping?!’

‘Do you think I can lift that?’

‘Fair point, but it’s your bed.’

‘Oh, just shut up and move it.’

‘You know what? I hate you too.’

Harry just straight yanks the bed, dragging it across the floor with no remorse. Draco watches with comedic shock that is genuinely how he reacts, arms folded, mouth and eyes wide open. Once he’s done, Harry looks back at him with the most sarcastic grin you have ever seen. He’s so done with Draco’s shit.

_I am so done with Draco’s shit._

He waits for about five seconds, Draco staring back at him as if to say ‘What?’.

‘... Don’t I deserve a thank you?’

‘No.’

Draco walks up to his newly placed bed smugly, sits down on it, and then waves Harry away.

‘Goodbye! You can go back to your bed now!’

‘...bitch...’

‘WHAT was that?!’

‘I called you a bitch. Get over it.’

‘You’re unbelievable.’

‘You’re a bitch.’

‘Shut your mouth.’

‘I would, if I wasn't forced to suck everyone’s dicks all the time.’

Harry isn’t the best after 3 goes.

‘That one was terrible- wait.’

‘...What?’

‘We could’ve just used a spell.’

‘Oh yeah… whatever, I’m too strong to use one anyway.’

‘More like too stupid.’

‘Okay, now you can shut your mouth. I mean, try your best to, with all of Blaise’s dick in there.’

‘Blaise Zabini is straight, thank you.’

He isn't.

‘Even if he wasn't, I wouldn't ever give him a blowjob. I’m more respectful than that.’

‘What would you give him then, racist slurs?’

‘I’m not racist!’

‘So, you didn't inherit that from your father?’

Burn. Shame his father won’t hear about this. He’s in prison ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

‘The only thing I inherit from my father is wealth. Just as you did. I can afford to buy out NASA too.’

‘Oh, ha ha. Before you ask, the Wi-Fi password is ‘G4Y70W3R’, and I know, it’s gibberish’

Somehow, Harry said that perfectly without messing up one letter or number.

‘Is it actually that?’

‘Yep.’

‘Hang on.’

Over the holidays, Draco learned of ‘txt spk’ while binging through his e-boy tiktoks, and he knows this must be code for something. He grabs a spare piece of parchment and a quill.

‘What was it again?’

‘G4Y70W3R.’

‘No, slowly you buffoon.’

‘G. 4. Y. 7. 0. W. 3. R.’

‘Merlin’s beard.’

‘What? It’s just random code.’

‘It spells ‘gay tower’ in text speak.’

Draco holds up the writing he’s done. It reads:

**G 4 Y 7 0 W 3 R**

**G A Y T O W E R**

Harry squints at the thin handwriting, but somehow manages to decipher it.

‘Fucking hell Draco, can you make it any thinner?’

‘That's just how I write Potter, deal with it.’

Harry rolls his eyes dramatically and folds his arms.

‘Even in your unreadable handwriting, that's unbelievable. Dumbledore put this in before we came back! Who changed it?!’

‘Him, I assume.’

‘He must’ve done it by accident.’

‘Nothing is an accident with Dumbledore.’

‘That’s the first thing you’ve been right about today. You and your bougie outfit.’

‘My outfit is not bougie, thank you. It’s fashionable.’

‘Yeah, maybe online.’

_He does look kinda good though… LIKE IT SUITS HIM NOT THAT HE’S HOT._

‘Anyone is fashionable compared to you, Potter. All you wear are tracksuits and t-shirts.’

‘They’re comfortable!’

‘They’re ugly.’

‘Just like you then?’

‘I’m the prettiest one here, thank you.’

Harry can’t deny this. Draco is known to be pretty.

‘That’s subjective.’

‘I’m subjectively prettier, then.’

‘Fine. You can have that one. I’m tired of arguing with you.’

‘Then go to sleep.’

‘It’s the morning! I’m not going to sleep now!’

‘Then be quiet. I don’t want to hear your voice.’

‘Fine by me.’

Harry lifts up his phone and starts texting Hermione and Ron in their WhatsApp group chat named ‘Boy Who Lived and his Friends :)’ (originally ‘boy who lived and his dickhead mates’, but Hermione insisted she changed it. Harry added the smiley face). He didn’t like talking to his friends over the phone, it was more there for emergencies; he liked being in person with them and seeing their reactions. He does, sometimes, use it when he’s being lazy though. Meanwhile, Draco just sits there, also on his phone.

_HP: You’ll never guess who I’m with_

_HG: It’s Draco._

_HP: How do you know that?!_

_HG: We heard him arguing with Dumbledore and McGonagall._

_RW: Yh mate hes pretty loud_

_HP: Well, can you believe it? The spell gave me this git, somehow_

_RW: Honestly mate its better than being with some of the other ones_

_HG: Like who, Ron?_

_RW: Idk some of the people here are a bit naff_

_HP: Draco BEING THE MAIN ONE_

_RW: Fair_

_HG: Well, all I can wish you is good luck, Harry. I hope it’s not as bad as you think it’ll be._

_HP: I hope so too_

_RW: Good luck mate_

_HP: Thanks, Ron_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me feel sad to write :(

#  Chapter 2:

Sadly, Ron’s luck wasn’t on their side, as the boys didn’t talk at all within the first week; not even an ‘excuse me’ or a ‘sorry’. They avoided eye contact as best they could too, trying their best to not have to even be made aware that the other was there. Harry didn’t want to do that, he wanted to talk to Draco, he just wanted the tension to be dropped, but he was scared. Scared that maybe Draco might not ever like him if he did that, so he didn’t, further delaying the inevitable. He tried his best to keep the room clean too, avoiding any future arguments about that. He even tried to stay after classes and mealtimes a bit longer, going to talk to the teacher, or talking to his friends, just so Draco could make himself comfortable before he got there. Basically, doing anything to avoid any conflict. He didn’t need any more of that. Draco’s showering patterns were easily avoidable: every day as soon as classes ended. Harry only showered every other day, so he could easily miss it already. It was helpful that he was more of a night showerer too, rather than ‘I’ll do it when there’s time’. Draco’s bed was still eons away from Harry’s, always tidy and neat in comparison to Harry’s mess. All of his things were in his drawer and bedside table, only a couple of things had deserved to be on top of it. Harry’s stuff, however, was everywhere, the floor, the open bedside table, his bed, basically the complete opposite of Draco’s.

By Friday, Harry got frustrated at the fact that he was terrified at the thought of even looking at his roommate, and he resorted to asking Hermione and Ron what to do.

‘So, what you’re saying is that you want to talk to him, but you’re afraid he’ll snap at you, so you haven't?’

‘Yeah that’s basically it. Any suggestions?’

‘Well, what I’d suggest is trying to make any sort of conversation, preferably some sort of favour or kind comment. He won’t start talking to you if you don’t start first, or at least, it’s not a guarantee.’

‘I’d just tell him you wanna talk to be honest with you, mate. Maybe he wants to talk to you too?’

‘I doubt it Ron; he’s a very confrontational person.’

‘Yeah, sorry Ron, have to agree with Hermione over here.’

‘Sorry mate, I don’t like him that much, so I haven’t really noticed.’

‘Well, if you want to talk to him, I'd wait until you were both alone, so he has no other reason to shout.’

‘I don’t know if that’ll work…’

‘Trust her mate; she is the smartest person in school.’

‘But what if he snaps? Surely he will.’

‘If he does, wait for a while. He’ll feel guilty and apologise if he’s a good person. And at that point, you already know if it’s worth talking to him.’

‘Uhhh…’

‘Harry, you know it’s true.’

‘...I guess. Alright, I’ll go talk to him.’

‘Good on you, mate.’

‘Yeah, well done Harry.’

Harry gets up off the sofa in the messy common room, takes a deep breath, and walks over to the door. His hand is on the handle when he turns around with anxious eyes at the two idiots with too much bravery on their hands.

‘Do you really think I should do this?’

‘Yes!’ 

They both said that in unison. It’s creepy as fuck.

‘Okay.’

Harry huffs and pushes the door in front of him.

‘Oops, it’s a pull door.’

Harry proceeds to correct his mistake and pulls the door towards him instead. You might be laughing, but we’ve all done it, you aren’t laughing innocently; you aren’t as smart as you think you are.

As he walks up to room 1352, he suddenly starts to shake. I killed The Dark Lord at seventeen, why am I shaking?! His mind races with scenarios of what might happen. _ What if he tells me the rooms have changed?! What if he says he hates me?! What if he says he’ll kill me in my sleep?! What if he DOES kill me in my sleep?! Fuck, I need to calm down. Breathe, Harry; in, out. In, out. _ He manages to calm his heart rate down a tad, before just walking in. Draco is alone, on his phone as always when Harry’s there. No reaction. Harry swiftly sits on his bed, looking into the void for a couple of seconds before turning his head to face Draco and talking. 

‘Hey, uhm, Draco… can we talk for a second?’

‘Not right now Potter, I’m looking at this guys’ Instagram.’

‘Well, uhm, could we talk after?’

‘If it’s not to annoy me, then sure.’

‘Great… who is this guy?’

‘I said after.’

‘Okay.’

Harry smiles awkwardly and looks at his crossed legs, fidgeting for about a minute until Draco’s done.

‘Alright Potter, what do you want to talk about?’

Harry’s not at all calmed by Draco’s completely uncaring and frankly blunt tone. He starts to stutter.

‘I- I just wanted to talk to- to you about us. Only as roommates though, not- not anything more.’

‘Well? What is it? There’s a live stream at 6, I don't have much time.’

‘Well, I just wanted to tell you that I- I wouldn’t mind if we- we became friends.’

Harry remembers about what Hermione said and straightens himself up, well, as much as a bisexual can.

‘I wanted to tell you that I don’t think you’re as bad as people think you are, and that we’d get along pretty well if we talked to each other.’

Draco stares at Harry blankly before laughing maniacally. He even sheds a tear, before wiping it away. 

‘Me and you?! You cannot be serious! Imagine if we weren’t enemies! What a world!’

‘Hey, it’s not that bad of an idea!’

‘Of course, not to you Potter, but by Merlin, you are so wrong! We could never be anything close to friends!’

‘And why the hell not?!’

Draco gets off his bed and walks over to Harry while talking.

‘Because, Potter, you’re a stupid, useless, good-for-nothing Half-blood, who’s lost all of his power because he’s fulfilled his purpose, his destiny, already.’

Draco towers over Harry, who’s practically shaking the whole room, near tears, with the only thing stopping him being his stubbornness.

‘Why would anyone, ANYONE, ever want to talk to you?’

Harry is stuck in place, completely stunned by Draco’s words. He snaps out of it by shaking his head for the second time at Draco, thinking of anything he could say back to him.

‘Fuck you!’

‘Insult, or bucket list?’

Draco asks this menacingly, slowly, and self-aware, as if he was about to murder Harry with his own words, grinning evilly. Harry starts to properly tear up, not crying externally; he won’t let himself.

‘You know what? I wish I never even fucking bothered. Have fun alone, Draco.’

Tears are streaming down Harry’s face now, as he’s grabbing his duvet and pillow. He drags them on the floor as he storms out of the room and down the tower stairs, as Draco is left standing, feeling only guilt for all the shit he just put Harry through.

_ He must be going to sleep with Granger and Weasley. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you aren't too sad; I definitely was :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute Romione ahead :) but also sad Draco :(

#  Chapter 3:

_ Fuck. Oh fuck. No, this isn’t how it was meant to go. I just thought… fuck, I’ve messed up. _

Draco was standing at the right side of Harry’s now empty bed, arms slack at his sides, speechless at his actions. Guilt. That’s all he felt. It was like someone had taken his heart, squeezed it of every single drop of blood, ripped it apart, and didn’t even bother to put it back together properly when it needed to be put back. Like every single other thing in his life wasn’t worth anything; this had over-stepped a boundary that wasn’t even considered. It was as if god was real, and she was looking down on him, entirely disappointed and unable to forgive him. Like he didn’t deserve anything, besides to be thrown from the highest cloud in the sky. Every eye that had ever seen him had turned sour, as if he'd started some sort of apocalypse with his terrible, terrible decisions. He felt limp, deeply hurt; every bad memory, event, and happening flashing back, easily redeemable compared to what he’d just done. Like all that was awaiting him was death. He decided that, instead of crying, he was going to go back to that livestream he said he’d watch. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to watch it without every word from the person's mouth touching his mind in a way that no one else felt, triggering floods of tears and anxiety through every part of his now useless body, when in reality the only words were ‘I’m now going to call my friend to see what he thinks’. He’s sitting on his bed, hopelessly crying alone, knowing it was all his fault, and he shouldn’t feel bad, at least not for himself. 

As soon as the livestream ended, he closed his laptop and lied down. He felt nothing. Numbness. Completely blank of everything that made him, him. 

_ Harry didn’t deserve that. He was shaking for Merlin’s sake. He sounded genuine. He just wanted to talk. And I had to make everything worse by calling him names and telling him things he didn’t need to hear. Why did I tell him? What kind of horrible person am I?... oh no…  _

He starts crying again, his head in his hands.

_ I’m just like my father. _

Did I mention he was in prison? ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

_ I hate myself. I might as well just plonk myself under the Whomping Willow. _

And that’s all he could think of for the rest of the night. How shit of a person he was for crossing that boundary, and making Harry feel like shit. But of course, there’s almost always a silver lining. By ten at night, when he’d usually be asleep, but was kept awake by his thoughts on Harry, he decided to try and make a change. Quite a bold one if you ask me.  _ I’m going to be friends with him, and if he doesn’t like it then too bad.  _ He was going to apologise, at least try and make it better for Harry, even if he didn’t gain anything from it initially. Harry said that he wasn’t as bad a person as people say he is, and he works from that. He knows exactly what he’s going to say to him tomorrow.

_ I’m deeply sorry for what I said. I was impatient with you, and surprised you'd ever want to talk to me, so I reacted in the same way I would've last year, but it’s no excuse. What I said was not, and never could’ve been, appropriate, and I’m trying my best to change my attitude. I really am. Contrary to what I said, I would like to talk to you. I am so tired of doing this stupid ‘I hate you’ schtick, and I know you are too, so maybe we could become better? I’m so sorry if I hurt you, for hurting you, and I will try my absolute best not to from now on. Now how do I end it?... a sad smile? Yeah, I'll go with that. _

Draco eventually falls asleep much later than intended, eyes hurting from crying so much. He really hurt Harry in a way he vowed he never would. But he knows that it’s his fault, and that in reality he shouldn’t be crying; Harry should be. Speaking of, while Draco had been contemplating guilt, Harry had been crying his way to Ron and Hermione’s room with his duvet and pillow tight to his chest. He’d already walked down to the bottom of the staircase, where the tower met the other rooms. He followed the signs that showed him to the couple’s room, found it, and knocked lightly on the door.

‘Coming!’

Hermione walked to the door and opened it. She saw Harry, an absolute mess, covered in tears, just standing there shaking with stuff he’d need to sleep.

‘Oh, Harry…’

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug.

She knew what’d happened. Harry took no time in leaning properly into the hug, crying even more when he did.

‘Ron, get over here!’

‘What’s wrong?’

Ron gets off of his bed, sees what’s at the doorway, and practically sprints to join the hug. When he does, they stay there for a while.

‘Maybe we should bring him in.’

‘Good idea, Ron.’

Ron and Hermione both put a hand on Harry’s back, edging him into their room. It’s covered with books, Hermione’s doing. There are many different variations; thick books, thin books, muggle books that Harry recognises, some of them half open or with bookmarks. Hermione’s been reading them to Ron, at least the fictional ones, and he’s quite enjoying them at the moment, his favourite being Lord of the Rings. The beds are unbelievably close, or well, so you’d think. Hermione managed to find a spell that would connect the beds, turning them to one, which they sleep on. Of course, she can undo it at any time she wants, but why would she? Besides to reset the room at the end of the year. It’s also noticeably clear which side is Ron’s, as there are about seven different packets of sweets from the train, half of which are half-eaten, packets strewn all over his bedside table. An almost empty water bottle also sits there, so close to being finished, practically already in the bin. Hermione’s side has three books on it, with her wand lying next to them. They all have bookmarks sticking out of them, with little ribbons at the end. They’ve moved the table to the far-right side of their room, putting a chair underneath to work as a desk, which you can tell is Hermione's place to be messy. It’s where most of the books are splayed open, some parchment from class, about three pots of ink, some of it has spilled on the table. There’s a pen from her parents' dentists with a logo on it, and four quills, ready to be used. They’ve also managed to put up a cork board behind the table, which is overflowing with pictures and notes. The whole room feels like  _ them _ . Well, it definitely smells like Ron. Musky, but with this warm, baked goods kind of feel to it, which makes Hermione melt. She loves it. It’s  _ him _ .

Ron sits Harry on their bed.

‘What happened, mate?’

‘He just… he just had a go at me! I wasn’t even mean!’

‘What did he say, Harry?’

‘He called me a ‘stupid, useless, good-for-nothing Half-blood’, who’s already ‘fulfilled his destiny’ or something like that. He also asked why anyone would want to talk to me.’

Harry’s head drops down again, making Ron hold his shoulder and lean into him.

‘Mate, I told you, he’s a prick. Just don’t talk to him.’

‘I live with him! How am I meant to do that?!’

‘Just stay with us for the year! It’s not that hard, mate.’

‘Ron, if they weren’t going to work the spell wouldn’t have picked them.’

‘But he’s a dick!’

‘Who has separate intentions.’

Hermione has read this in ‘Hogwarts, a history’ under the ‘Why misspells aren’t real’ section.

‘The book I read said that people get sorted based on intentions, so if they don’t work out immediately it’s because they’re going against what they want to do.’

‘He’s always been a wazzock! You can’t defend him now!’

‘I’m not. I’m just saying he doesn’t want to hurt Harry, he’s just been brought up to. What he said was  _ horrible  _ and near irredeemable, but he’s doing it because he’s been taught to do that, and he’s used to it. If he doesn’t apologise or show any signs at all of being sorry, that’s when the miracle has happened; that’s when the spell has had its first mistake.’

‘Where’d you read that Hermione?’

‘Hogwarts, a history, Harry. I’ll show you the section if you want.’

‘I think I'm alright for now Hermione, I’m just tired.’

‘Do you want to sleep on the bed? I can sleep on the floor tonight.’

‘No, ‘Mione, I’ll sleep on the floor. I can’t let you be uncomfortable.’

‘But- ‘

‘No buts, I’m on the floor, alright?’

‘Alright, Ron. Just make sure you’re comfortable.’

‘If I can hear you, I’m comfortable.’

Ron smiles sweetly at Hermione, who smiles back. Harry on the other hand grimaces.

‘If you carry on like this, I’ll happily sleep on the floor.’

‘Harry!’

Ron’s laughing as Hermione’s face goes bright red, her dark skin not being able to hide how embarrassed she is this time.

‘Don’t worry mate, we’ll calm down for you. ‘Mione and I won’t do our nightly routine the same tonight.’

Ron winks at Harry. In reality, they don’t have one; Ron’s just trying to make Harry laugh. He visibly gags.

‘I don’t want to know what that entails, thanks.’

‘Don’t listen to him, Harry. His routine is throwing his smelly clothes on the floor and being desperate for a kiss I'm not going to give him.’

Harry laughs this time. He still looks sad, but he’s a bit happier now. Hermione looks proudly and smugly at Ron, who is a bit gutted he couldn’t make him laugh first.

‘You’re like a married couple.’

‘Guess so.’

‘We will be someday.’

‘Oh, will we ‘Mione? Who knows, maybe I'll hook up with a Beauxbatons girl.’

‘Oh, shut up.’ 

Hermione looks at Harry with a grin.

‘The amount of times he’s said that and the amount of times he’s said he can't wait to marry me are equal.’

‘Can’t deny that.’

Ron rubs his hand on the back of his neck, closing his eyes, and smiling.

‘Anyway, you said you were tired. Do you want to get in bed now, or would you prefer it if you saw mine and ‘Mione’s routine?’

‘I’ll choose now, thanks Ron.’

‘Sleep on whichever side you want, Harry. I’ll turn the light off too.’

‘Don’t, unless you’re planning to sleep now too.’

‘No, it’s fine. I can use my wand.’

‘Or we could just go to the common room like normal people.’

‘We could.’

‘Why don’t you two do that, then?’

‘Yeah, okay, good idea.’

Hermione gets up off the bed and nods her head at Ron to leave. They get to the door and Ron walks through, leaving Hermione at the door frame.

‘Goodnight, Harry.’

‘Night, Hermione.’

As she turns off the light, Harry rolls to his right, facing Ron’s side.

_ Today was the worst day so far, and it’s only the first Friday. _

Harry slowly falls asleep, hoping tomorrow will be a better day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the start of something ;)

#  Chapter 4:

Draco wakes up in a cold sweat; he’s had a nightmare about his father again. He always gets them when he has outbursts, often following the same plot line: His father’s found him doing something he doesn’t like or approve of, he punishes him by beating him senseless, and then time speeds up until Draco has a child who is similar looking to him, and he does the same thing. He  _ hates  _ them. He shakes his head, sits up, and gets dressed. He’s kind of missing Harry being there, usually still asleep when he wakes up. He looks over at his bed.  _ I am so sorry, Harry. _ As he continues to get dressed, he goes over what he’s going to say.  _ I’m deeply sorry...I was impatient and surprised... so I reacted in the same way I would've last year… no excuse... What I said was not appropriate... trying my best to change... I would like to talk to you... I am so tired of doing this stupid ‘I hate you’ schtick… maybe we could become better... I’m sorry for hurting you... and I will try my absolute best not to from now on. Sad smile. Got it. _

Harry however, just had the best sleep of his life. Hermione and Ron came back at about nine, which did wake him up, but only for a bit. They changed in the bathroom together, kissing a lot, but only soft ones, and they snuck back into their room again, where Harry was fast asleep, despite the light still being on. Hermione got into the bed, facing away from Harry as not to upset Ron, even though they are the sweetest couple ever, and Ron used Harry’s duvet and pillow to sleep on the floor. Harry woke up when Ron shook him awake:

‘It’s time to get dressed, mate.’

‘Okay.’

And he did get dressed. It was Saturday, so he just borrowed some of Ron’s clothes, which were a bit big on the bottom half, and walked down to the hall, where Draco was sitting on the table on the opposite side. Once he had noticed Harry, he shook himself off, brushed his striped, half-open shirt off, and walked over to where the trio decided to sit. He was met with animosity.

‘What are you doing here, Malfoy?’

‘Just leave Harry be, he doesn’t need your attitude right now.’

‘I came to apologise!’

Harry stands up angrily.

‘Oh yeah, Draco? Well, I don’t want to hear it!’

‘What?’

‘I don’t want whatever shitty apology you’re gonna give me!’

‘I was just going to say that what I said was-’

‘Shit. What you said was shit. Don’t be a dick.’

‘I’m not! I was last night, but-’

‘Well, what’s changed, Draco?’

‘Well I-’

‘That’s right, nothing. Fuck off Malfoy, I don’t want to see you again.’

‘Oh… okay… I’ll just… leave you be, then. I’m sorry.’

Draco turns around feeling terrible, walking back to his seat next to Pansy.

‘Right, now that that’s out the way, Hermione, you said you read a book on the rooms?’

‘It’s a book about Hogwarts, actually. The rooms are just a section based on...’

As Hermione and Harry continue to talk, Ron continues to stare over at Draco as he sits down. He sees Pansy reacting to what happened, and Draco shaking his head. He then tries his best to lip read what Draco’s saying.

‘The one time I try to do something good, it goes wrong. Maybe I’m destined to fail.’

Ron’s eyes widen as he realises what he thought was Draco trying to justify what he said yesterday, was  _ actually _ Draco trying to redeem himself, and  _ actually  _ apologising for his actions. He then sees Pansy put an arm around Draco’s shoulder and shaking him, saying something along the lines of ‘Don’t worry, someday you’ll succeed’ and Draco replying with ‘Not if I turn out like my father’ and looking at Pansy sadly. Ron feels kind of bad now; maybe he should’ve stopped Harry from being so mean. He needs to tell him, just not now.

‘Ron? Ron?’

‘Are you listening, Ronald?’

Ron turns to look at Harry and Hermione talking.

‘Oh yeah, what did you say?’

‘I said, ‘isn’t it interesting how the rooms are sorted, Ron?’ and you didn’t respond.’

Ron holds Hermione’s thigh.

‘Oh yeah, sorry babe, it is interesting.’

_ I’ll ask Harry later. _

* * *

As Ron and Harry are about to leave Potions, Ron pulls Harry aside.

‘Mate, I need to talk to you.’

‘About what?’

‘Just come here.’

‘You better not snog me. Your sister’s kind of ruined gingers for me.’

‘Shut up about Ginny.’

Ron pulls Harry to one side, a small gap in the wall.

‘You need to let Draco apologise.’

‘Why? All he’s gonna say is that I deserved it.’

‘No, mate. I saw him say to Pansy after you told him to fuck off that he wants to actually do something good for once, or well, something like that.’

‘He wouldn’t say that.’

‘Well he did! Ask Pansy if you have to!’

‘I’m not asking Pansy Parkinson whether Draco is a good person or not, she’d say yes either way.’

‘Mate, trust me. He’s never said he’s wanted to say sorry before, maybe this is the start of something new for him, ya know?’

‘It’s not.’

‘Well even if it’s not, let him do it. If I’m right, then it is, if you’re right, then you’ve proven me wrong. There’s not really anything bad that could come out of it.’

‘Well fine, then. I will, and it’s gonna be the classic, ‘You’re such an idiot that I had to say it to make you believe it’ thing.’

‘Well then, prove it.’

Ron seems incredibly competitive about this. So does Harry. He’s totally convinced this is going to be another shitty apology.

‘Alright, next time we’re in the same room, I’ll ask him.’

‘Do it when it’s only you two. It’s always easier.’

‘...Okay?’

‘Good. Talk to you after.’

Ron and Harry both go separate ways. Ron needs a piss, so he’s off to the toilet, and Harry’s going back to his room, hoping Draco will be there so he can prove Ron wrong.

_ No way is Draco actually going to say sorry. No fucking way. _

He finally makes his way up there, and Draco’s sitting on his bed, looking a bit upset. He looks over at Harry when he walks in, then quickly looks back at his phone.

‘Hey, Draco.’

‘Hey, Potter.’

‘What did you want to say earlier?’

‘Oh nothing, don’t worry about it.’

‘No, what did you want to say?’

‘Nothing much. I just wanted to apologise.’

‘Yeah, I get that, but what did you want to say?’

Draco looks up at Harry.

‘Well, I just wanted to say that I was sorry about what I said, and that I’ll try my best not to say things like that again. I do want to be neutral with you, and I get it if you can’t forgive me. But I wouldn’t mind it if we were… friends? I don’t know, I just felt really bad about how you had to go to Granger and Weasley’s room to sleep.’

‘Oh. ‘

_ Holy shit. He actually did it. Wow. _

‘Don’t get angry at me, please. I don’t want another long night.’

‘You had a long night?’

Harry looks kind of surprised at this.

‘If I’m going to be honest with you, I might as well admit that I cry from time to time.’

‘You  _ cried _ ?’

‘I shouldn’t have. Didn’t you?’

‘Yeah… a lot.’

‘Yes, well, me too. And I’m sorry.’

‘I know that, Draco.’

‘I know… but I don’t want to end up like my father anymore, and that’s where I’m going. I’m just so tired of hating you.’

‘I am too… of hating you, not myself. Not tired of that, yet.’

Draco giggles a bit into his arm, covering his mouth with it.

‘You have a very nice laugh, might I add.’

‘Thank you, Potter.’

‘You might as well call me Harry.’

Draco rolls his eyes mockingly.

‘If I must.’

‘Come here.’

Harry holds his arms out, gesturing a hug.

‘What?’

‘Come give me a hug.’

‘Why?’

‘I want a hug to settle things. Come on, have you never hugged anyone before?’

‘Fine, I’ll hug you.’

Draco puts his phone on his bed, gets up, and walks over to Harry, standing statically.

‘Are you gonna hug me or what?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘I’ll do it then.’

Harry goes in for a classic friend hug, arms under the other’s, tightly squeezing so Draco knows it’s real. Draco is shocked at how good the hug is, but nonetheless hugs Harry back, leaning onto his shoulder.

‘I really hope we can try and work well. I don’t want to argue with you for my  _ whole  _ life.’

`We will, don’t worry. I can feel it.’

‘Can you?’

Draco’s voice dripping with sarcasm.

‘Yeah, I’ve got a knack for these things.’

‘Alright. Whatever you say, Harry.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some sweet little filler :)

#  Chapter 5:

Over the course of the next two weeks, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter became fast friends, but they could never admit it. They laughed with each other, smiled at each other,  _ touched _ each other… SHIT, NOT LIKE THAT, THEY JUST HUGGED AND SHIT OKAY, THIS THING’S A SLOWBURN. Anyway, they realised how similar they were, Draco just being a posh, blonde, spoilt version of Harry’s poor, black-haired and not-spoilt (Harry himself was not poor, just the way he was brought up. His parents, as stated in the past, left him enough money to buy out NASA when they died). They’d agreed to do two things: That if they needed a partner for a project, since Ron and Hermione were both taken, and Draco was usually in a group of three, they’d team up, and they vowed to spend at least one night a week alone, so they’d get along better. Of which they did more than they’d promised. One thing that they didn’t agree on, they found out, was their  _ impressions _ of each other, how they perceived their roommate.

‘Oi, Draco. I keep wondering, why do you wear such shitty clothes?’

‘Uhm, excuse me, these clothes cost me more money than Dumbledore earns in a week.’

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

‘Classic Draco.’

‘What on earth do you mean ‘classic’? I’m not that predictable!’

‘Draco. You are the most predictable person in the whole school.’

‘No! No, I'm not!’

‘People have made you into a meme, Draco.’

‘Really?’

Draco finds this really cool, until he realises that  _ the whole school uses him as a meme. _

‘What meme?!’

‘They say ‘Potter’ and ‘wait till my father hears about this!’ whenever something goes wrong. They also mimic your body language a  _ lot. _ ’

Draco sits straight up, in mock offence.

‘That is absolutely disrespectful! If my father were here, I'd… oh, it seems they were being accurate.’

Draco just came to the realisation that maybe he is a massive meme, and Harry just starts laughing at it. He slaps his knee once, easily accessible because he’s sitting with his legs crossed, facing Draco from across the room. His laugh making Draco blush even harder.

‘Don’t laugh! It’s not that funny!’

‘You have to admit Malfoy, it is pretty funny.’

‘No, it isn't!’

‘Come on, how could they not make a meme out of you? You’re always like ‘Oh look at me, I’m Draco Malfoy! I expect everything to be perfect, just like me, and I will crucify you if you even step within a thirty-meter radius of me. I’m perfect, blonde, attractive and will kill you in your sleep if you even spat a tiny bit on my Christian Louboutin heels!’... aren’t you?’

Draco gets frustrated at how accurate Harry's impression is, with the accent he did and everything. He’s huffing, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes in protest.

‘Too right I will murder you if you even step a foot near my heels! They cost five-hundred pounds!’

‘Oh alright, calm down Mr spoilt, we all know you’re rich and camp, we get it.’

Draco laughs at Harry’s stupid comment, shaking his head as he does so. Harry laughs back in response.

‘Alright Harry, no need to toot your own horn.’

‘It was funny, I'm allowed to laugh.’

‘How would you like it if someone did a too accurate impression of you?’

‘I do one every day, no need to find out if someone else can.’

‘I want to.’

‘Go ahead, if you think you can do one.’

‘I can… ‘Look at me, I’m ‘Arry Potta! I’m the strongest wizard known to man, and I will never shut up about it! I don’t ‘ave a clue what’s goin’ on ‘alf the time, and I’m five foot three. I beat the Dark Lord when I was a baby, and I get praise for just sittin’ there, while my mum did all o’ the work!’... Why are you laughing?’

Draco breaks character as he notices Harry’s in a fit of tears at his idea of him. Draco starts to laugh awkwardly too.

‘Why are we laughing?’

‘It’s… that was too funny!’

Harry continues to laugh-cry as Draco starts to laugh properly, succumbing to the terrible impression he did.

‘My accent wasn’t that bad! It was okay, at least!’

‘You sounded like fucking Ronald Weasley!’ 

‘I did, didn’t I?... Shit.’

They both laugh horribly at whatever mess Draco just created for the rest of the night. One of the funniest they’d had. They’re never forgetting this. Never ever.

Another thing they agree on is that  _ some people _ are FOOKING DISGUSTANG when they flirt, and kiss, and shit too much.

‘Harry, I just witnessed the  _ worst  _ thing, ever. I am thoroughly appalled.’

‘Was it Ron or Hermione this time?’

‘Both.’

‘Poor baby, you need to get some sleep and forget about it. What did they do?’

‘They were  _ flirting  _ with each other and gave each other  _ bedroom eyes _ , and then they started  _ SNOGGING. RIGHT IN THE CENTRE OF THE COMMON ROOM! LIKE PIGS _ !’

Harry grimaces at the idea that they’d do that in the common room, especially when Draco was there. Draco responds accordingly.

‘I  _ know!  _ It was traumatizing!’

‘They’re a sweet couple, but that?... That’s just gross.’

‘And  _ I  _ had to witness it!’

Draco sits down on his bed, with his arms crossed in anger and disgust.

‘Do you have a therapist? You might need one.’

‘I think I’ll need more than a therapist; I'll need some sort of memory surgery.’

Harry snickers.

‘I could whack you across the head with a shovel; it’s cheaper.’

‘You know I don’t give a flying fuck about how much something costs.’

‘True, true. Maybe I could give you therapy.’

‘I don’t trust you. You’ll just ask me stupid questions like ‘How does it feel to get therapy from the hottest boy in school?’ and ‘Why are we alive?’ rather than questions about me.’

‘To be fair Draco, the first one is about you.’

‘It’s about you!’

‘To you! I’d want to know how it feels!’

‘If I gave you therapy, you’d know very well. Unfortunately for you, I’m not a therapist.’

‘I disagree.’

‘Harry, you can’t disagree with the fact that I’m not a therapist.’

‘No, no, the other bit.’

‘That if I gave you therapy it'd be with the most attractive boy at school? You can’t disagree with that either.’

‘Why not?’

‘It’s fact.’

‘Alright, I’ll let you have that one. You are fit.’

‘Thank you for admitting it, Harry.’

Draco looks smugly at Harry, glad that he agrees with his opinion on himself. Harry rolls his eyes at Draco, but not in a bad way.

‘Anyway, common room?’

‘The disgusting sight I saw was there, I'm not going back.’

‘You do know that the situation that you saw was the preface to them fucking, right?’

Draco gags over-dramatically.

‘I did not need to know that.’

‘It tells you that they probably aren’t there anymore.’

Draco does the face on the second slide of the ‘woman trying kombucha’ meme.

‘That’s very true. We could go then; Pansy’s with Millicent.’

‘Great. Normal spot?’

‘Normal spot.’

Draco replies affirmingly. They both leave to go to the usual sofa they sit on, Draco either on Harry’s lap or with his head on it, the latter being the usual; they don’t like people assuming. Harry sometimes plays with Draco’s hair as he starts to fall asleep. Needless to say, they’ve gotten pretty close over the past two weeks, and they have no idea how close they’re going to get in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had fun writing this one :) it's kinda cute

#  Chapter 6:

A bit after these first two weeks, Harry gets the flu. I don’t know who from, but it’s fucking someone. I’d say it was Ron and Hermione, but they didn’t get it, so it can’t be them. He’s stuck in bed aching, feeling like death has befallen him, or at least it will soon.

_ I feel like utter shit, AND I’ll fail my classes if I don’t go. Fuck my life; it’s like Voldemort’s back to haunt me. _

Draco wakes up at his usual time, 7:30 am (not pm you idiots) and sees Harry’s still in bed, not an uncommon sight. He gets dressed at his usual time, leaves for breakfast, but Harry’s still in bed. Now, it’s not uncommon for Harry to still be asleep, and it is a Monday, but today is different. He is awake, but he can’t do anything. Can’t move, can’t talk, can’t make witty jokes at Draco, nothing. It feels like he’s frozen in time. Draco arrives at breakfast.

‘Harry’s asleep again.’

‘It is Monday, Draco.’

‘I know, but he’s been good for the past couple of weeks. I don’t know what’s changed.’

‘Maybe he drank too much last night.’

‘Pansy, all he did last night was tease me for being a cat person, he didn’t drink at all.’

‘You’re a cat person?!’

‘Yes, no shit Blaise, I'm a cat person. They’re elegant.’

‘Very fair point; I'm more partial to snakes.’

‘Basic bitch…’

‘What did you just call me?!’

‘I called you basic, get over it.’

‘Alright, fine, maybe I am basic.’

Blaise looks over at Pansy in a hopeful way.

‘Don’t look at me as if I'm meant to disagree.’

‘Oh, come on Pansy, I'm not that basic, am I?’

‘Yeah, you are.’

‘Fuck both of you.’

‘Anyway, do you think after I finish, I should bring him some food? He gets really hungry in the mornings.’

‘Sounds like you know a lot about him.’

‘Don’t turn this into a thing, I just don’t want him to starve.’

‘It sounds like a thing.’

‘To be fair Draco, it does sound like a thing.’

‘Oh, shut it, both of you. We aren’t even friends!’

‘Sounds to me like you’re more than that.’

‘Pansy, he’s straight. He wouldn’t get with me if he wasn’t anyway.’

‘And why not?’

‘He’s into jocks. I'm not a jock.’

‘No, but you play quidditch.’

‘Not as much as the people he’s liked have.’

‘Fair point. Guess you’ll never have a chance.’

‘Yes, exactly.’

Draco seems a bit disappointed, but he’s trying to put it off. He doesn’t like Harry that much, but to have no chance with anyone at school is a sad life. I would know. He has, however, considered it, and if he wasn’t straight, he’d probably like him. Roommates and all. And him being fit, but that’s besides the point. He doesn’t like him now.

They eat until they’re full, Draco placing his cutlery on his plate with the most precise delicacy you’ve seen for a white, upper-class man. Which is quite a feat. He looks over at Romione, they’re being cute, but not gross cute, and he decides he’s going to ask for Harry’s plate so he can get him some food.

‘Hello, you two.’

‘Hey, Draco.’

‘Hello mate, what d’you want?’

Ron’s hands have tiny sticky parts on them, red from ketchup he piles on his plate of a full English. Hermione’s have some too, but not because she’s messy; She’s just going out with one. Her plate is practically unused, or at least it looks like it. Small portions eaten. Ron’s however still has enough to feed a small child, all of it half eaten.

‘I was wondering if you could hand me Harry’s plate? He’s still in bed, and breakfast is about to end.’

‘You better not have a crush on him!’

‘Ronald! That’s rude!’

‘You better not!’

‘I do not! I just want to bring him some food, so he doesn’t have to starve for the rest of the day.’

‘If he doesn’t mind Ron’s saliva, you can take his.’

‘I'm gonna eat it!’

‘Okay, let’s see it then.’

Draco grimaces at Hermione’s challenge.

‘You don’t have to eat it now Ronald, I don’t want to see that. Just hand me Harry’s plate, please.’

‘Here you go, mate.’

Ron hands him the plate, which is sparkling clean.

‘Thank you. Don’t kiss too much, it’s disgusting.’

Draco walks off like a boss ass bitch, as always, looking smugly back at Pansy and Blaise, proud of what he just said. Ron and Hermione are speechless staring at him walking, Ron almost standing up to say something to him, but Hermione telling him to sit back down gets him to listen to sense.

‘You’ll never guess who just told them to stop kissing as much because it’s disgusting?’

‘Was it you?’

Pansy asks in a sarcastic tone; which Draco completely ignores by answering back with the same tone of sarcasm.

‘No, never. Now hand me some sausages while I get him some mash… and you know what, I'm taking a pot of gravy; he likes it.’

‘Definitely not a thing?’

‘No,  _ not _ a thing! I just know things.’

‘Alright I’ll take your word for it.’

Pansy and Blaise help Draco stack the fullest English breakfast you’ve ever seen. Three Cumberbatch eggs, two scoops of mash because people had complained that they wanted it, five sausages, all the bacon on a plate, dripping in grease, no mushrooms, black pudding or toast; Harry doesn't like them, with about a spoonful of baked beans and a couple of grilled tomatoes. Oh, and not forgetting some hash browns, with a pot of gravy on the bacon plate.

_ He’s eating like a king this morning. He’d better be grateful. _

As Draco almost spills the tray, gifted to him by Professor McGonagall as he walked out, he reaches the door.

‘Harry? Can you open the door for me?’

‘Whaa?’

‘Can you open the door, please?’

Draco’s tone being slightly demanding but trying to be kind. He’s carrying a heavy load, if you know what I mean (and if you don’t, it’s the food).

‘Harry, I'm really struggling here! Please help!’

Draco gets a message on his phone. He puts the tray down and opens it.

_ HP: I'm ill, can you just open it for me ;) _

Draco replies:

_ DM: Alright, I'm coming, you fool. I brought you breakfast. _

_ HP: Nice, thsnks _

_ HP: *Thanks _

Draco opens the door and sees Harry practically dead on his bed. He picks up the tray and brings it in, carefully setting it on the table.

‘Do you want the ketchup?’

‘Yeah, please.’

Harry can barely talk, his voice sounding raspier than ever, face pale, aside from his eyes and nose, which are bright red. Draco hears his voice, and his tone changes to a caring, soft tone. He really does give a shit.

_ Oh, poor thing! I’ll have to look after him. _

Draco grabs the ketchup out of their mini-fridge (perks of being at Gay Tower, their new nickname for it, thanks wi-fI password) and he puts it on the table. Draco then grabs the desk chair they have, which Harry is usually spinning on, and sits on it, pulling it up to the highest setting.

‘Sorry I'm ill, I don't know where it came from. I-’

‘Shhhh… don’t talk. You sound like you’ve sucked too much dick.’

‘How else am I meant to talk?!’

‘Use your phone.’

Harry, as angrily as a sick person can, grabs his phone and starts typing.

_ HP: I do not suck dick :( _

Draco laughs aloud at him.

‘I didn’t say you did, I simply said that you sound like you have.’

_ HP: Rude >:( _

‘Well, what are you going to do, kill me?’

Harry doesn't even respond to that one, he just stares at Draco with beady eyes.

‘Here, eat.’

Draco grabs a piece of bacon on a fork and points it at Harry. Harry then opens his mouth a bit, eats it as best he can, and sits up. It was agonising to watch. It was like watching someone with terrible arthritis try and eat. He barely opened his mouth, and it took him about two minutes to eat one piece of bacon. One piece. Harry usually eats five within that time, and a sausage. Draco feels responsible for this poor boy, needing his help.

‘Are you okay to keep eating?’

Harry almost forgets to text instead of talk, but he catches himself at the last minute.

_ HP: I think so. I'm really hungry, so I’ll have to _

Draco puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder and rubs it.

‘You’ll survive. I’ll look after you, don’t worry.’

_ HP: You don't have to _

‘I want to. I don’t want you ill and alone.’

_ HP: I'm not a kid >:( _

‘You’re my kid now.’

Draco looks kindly at Harry, passing him the fork with a sausage on it.

_ HP: Can you add some ketchup, please? _

‘Of course.’

Draco grabs the squeeze bottle, and squirts some on it. Harry speaks.

‘I can’t text, so I'm saying thank you.’

He then proceeds to shove as much of the sausage in his mouth as he can and eats it.

‘That’s my boy!’

Harry puts the fork down on the plate next to him.

_ HP: Thanks, dad :) _

‘Don’t you dare.’

_ HP: I am your kid now ;) _

‘Oh hush, just try and eat as much as you can, okay?

_ HP: Okay, Daddy ;) _

Draco’s face goes bright red and he looks at Harry in disgust.

‘Please, don’t ever call me that again, or you won’t survive past this week.’

_ HP: Alright, alright, sorry Draco. Pass me the plate, I can keep it on the bed. _

Draco puts the tray on Harry’s lap, making sure it won’t fall off of the bed and spill everywhere. The ketchup and gravy stay on the bedside table. You can’t trust Harry not to spill those. Harry continues to eat slowly, before realising he hasn’t asked Draco something and scrambling to open his phone.

_ HP: Sorry I didn’t ask you, have you eaten this morning? _

‘Yes, I have, thank you.’

_ HP: Do you want some food? _

‘I just said that I'd eaten.’

_ HP: I can’t prove that you have _

‘Well, I have eaten.’

_ HP: Just have a piece of bacon, there’s abt 20 for crying out loud :) _

‘With that fork? No way, Jose.’

_ HP: There’s that fork from yesterday _

‘That’s disgusting, Harold.’

Draco laughs to himself.

_ HP: My name’s not Harold! And even if it was, I can't eat this all by myself :( _

‘Fine.’

Draco gets up to grab the fork from across the room, from yesterday’s cheesecake eating. They stole some from dinner, or tea if you’re British. He realises it’s got a few crumbs on it and almost scowls at it, so he goes to the bathroom and uses hand soap and water to clean it. He comes back in, and Harry’s tried his best to leave him a couple pieces of bacon on the bacon plate, with a hash brown. In the process he’s got bacon grease over a majority of the rest of his food, but it tastes nice, so he doesn't care. He’s also piled them in a dangerously uneven pile, which promptly falls as Draco walks back into the room.

‘What have you done?’

‘Gave you food.’

‘No, shhh, I know. I was just making a remark. I’ll take notes for you today.’

‘No! I’ll go-’

‘Just shhh. You’re ill, I can't have you going to class. I’ll call you, and you can put yourself on mute.’

‘Okay-’

‘Text me!’

Harry picks up his phone, feeling a bit better from eating.

_ HP: Okay :) _

‘You’re going to need some medicine too… I’ll talk to Madame Pomfrey.’

_ HP: Thank you :) _

‘Hey. It’s the best I can do for a sick boy.’

_ HP: Hell yeah I'm sick, boiiiii _

‘Please stop, you’re extremely ill.’

_ HP: Okay :( _

They finish eating their breakfasts, and Draco goes to ask Madame Pomfrey for medicine. He comes back with some potion that Harry drinks, even though it tastes grim. He thanks Draco for his kindness, and Draco promises he’ll come and look after him any time he has free. He does, bringing food up for himself and Harry throughout the day. He also did as he said he would, and calls Harry every lesson, but takes notes too. After every mealtime he hands them to Harry so he can look at them and understand what he heard in the lesson. At the end of the day, Draco stays with Harry, just talking to him about things, still through text. They did this for the rest of the week, Harry slowly getting better. On the last day of sickness, Draco doesn’t feel the best, but he still does all the things he’s done for Harry. The notes are of the same quality, even though it took more effort, and Harry can talk properly over the phone. They’ve stopped using text, and Harry can at least go to the common room. He chooses not to though; preferring to spend time alone with Draco, considering Romione will probably be flirting or whatever, yeah… and Draco likes spending time with Harry too. Draco leaves without Harry for the last time, and Harry talks to himself, still kind of ill.

‘This boy… Christ.’

Harry laughs to himself.

‘He was so fucking horrible but look at him now! He’s so nice… I'm glad we’re friends.’

He starts to look over the notes that Draco gave him from Charms, still amazed at how someone can write this consistently and fancily (his own handwriting is messy and inconsistent). He’s got better at reading it over the week, even though he still struggles a bit without Draco’s help.

As soon as classes end, Draco grabs some food from the Great Hall, some steak fries, and a pot of hot wings each. There was enough for them to be full, but Draco also brought some salad, just in case Harry was still hungry. There was a sour cream dip too, plain but refreshing. It was delicious. Or it was going to be, if Draco didn’t instantly lay down on his bed as soon as he put the tray on Harry's bedside table. He was in a starfish position, flat on his stomach, paler than ever. He was weak-kneed and couldn’t get up.

‘Draco! What’s wrong?’

‘Ughhhhh…’

‘What is it?!’

‘I think I have the flu.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some Pansy and Harry bonding time :)

#  Chapter 7:

Now it’s Draco’s turn to feel like shit. We’re continuing directly from where we left off last time. Draco’s still like a starfish on his bed, Harry’s still kind of ill, there’s still hot wings, chips, and sour cream on the tray, you know, just a continuation. Harry gets out of his bed and walks over to Draco, concerned.

‘Hey, are you sure?’

‘Yes. One-hundred percent.’

‘What are your symptoms?’

‘Headache, bad throat, weakness, fatigue.’

‘What’s fatigue?’

Draco turns around so he’s lying on his back. Harry looks at him, gasps a bit, then realises what he’s done.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean that.’

‘I know; I've been told I look ill all day.’

‘Then why didn’t you stay here?!’

‘Because you needed notes.’

‘Draco! I could’ve had Hermione do them!’

‘I didn’t want to bother her.’

‘You absolute fucking idiot.’

Harry drags the spinny chair over to Draco’s bed, and sits on it.

‘I can’t let you fail. You need it more than me.’

‘I don’t need to pass! At least not this term! We could’ve stayed here together!’

‘Little crush, Potter?’

Draco asks this in the most tired sounding way he could. He tries his best to smile, but it comes out as if he was high and dying.

‘No! I just don’t want you to die!’

‘Well, who could get your food, huh? Other than me?’

‘Literally  _ anyone  _ else.’

‘They don’t know what you like.’

‘That is a fair point, but I’ll eat anything.’

‘Just let me have this, okay? I tried my best.’

‘Okay, thanks for spending the day ill for me, but I can’t forgive you.’

‘Why on earth not?’

‘You got ill and didn’t look after yourself.’

‘Oh hush. You’ve got your notes for the weekend now.’

‘I'm just glad it’s a weekend, and hopefully you’ll be better by Monday.’

‘Me too.’

He wasn’t. Like at all. They spent the whole of the weekend staying in the room, besides when Harry had to get food, but other than that, they moved from Draco’s bed to his bathroom almost constantly. He was sick so much that he even stayed in the bathroom for four hours on Saturday, just sitting there, Harry at his side. Harry felt so protective of him, like he had to look after him because there wasn’t anyone else. Ron and Hermione were together and hadn’t had the flu, Pansy was with Millicent and didn’t have the flu, and Blaise, well… he was Blaise. He wouldn’t step near anyone with even a cold. Eventually, Harry had brought Draco some of Madame Pomfrey’s potion, which worked temporarily, but didn’t last very long. He was still very ill with the flu. Harry was exhausted, but he couldn’t give up on him yet. He needed his help, and boy was he gonna give it to him… his help that is. It got to Monday and it didn’t look any better for Draco. Harry woke him up for his food with a little ruffle of his hair.

‘Wake up, Draco.’

‘I don’t feel alive enough.’

‘You have to eat Draco; you can’t just starve.’

‘I can’t eat.’

‘You have to.’

‘Just let me die content, okay?’

‘You aren’t dying!’

‘It feels an awful lot like I am.’

‘Trust me; dying isn’t this painful.’

‘Alright, I’ll take your word for it. But I still feel like death.’

‘Text me.’

‘Don’t do that to-’

‘Text me!’

‘Ughhhh... ‘

Draco picks up his phone with as much effort as he can. He types:

_ DM: Go to class! _

‘You haven’t eaten yet!’

_ DM: I am not going to be able to eat anything, sorry to disappoint you. _

‘No, I'm staying here until you eat something! And then the rest of the day.’

Draco looks at Harry as angrily as he can, which isn’t terribly angry, but it’s noticeable enough.

_ DM: You need to learn! >:( _

‘Nice emoticon, but I can ask someone to take notes for me.’

_ DM: But you worked off notes for the past week! You can’t do it again! _

‘Draco. You are so much more ill than I was; you need constant care. I'm not letting you fester in our room, especially when you can’t even get your own water and drink it. No way, Jose.’

_ DM: … _

‘What?’

_ DM: Really? _

‘Yeah, you’re really ill, and no one else has had it before.’

_ DM: … Thank you :’) _

‘Hey, it’s got a little nose!’

Draco face-palms at Harry’s past comment. He really has no idea about anything.

_ DM: It’s a tear, Harry. _

‘Ohhh! Then, no problem! I don’t want you to be, as you said, ill and alone.’

_ DM: Just make sure you ask Granger. She knows about everything. _

‘Obviously.’

And that he does. He stays practically on top of Draco for the next three days, not letting anyone else in. He likes to say it’s in case of infection, but in reality, he doesn’t want anyone else to feel as sad as he does looking at Draco like this. He knows Draco cares a lot about his appearance, so it’d be embarrassing if anyone else saw him. Pansy’s been asking to see Draco for the past week, because she  _ actually  _ misses him, which is surprising. Blaise doesn’t. But to be fair, if he could lose himself, that’d be the only person he’d miss. Harry lets her in while he’s asleep. Little does he know what he’s been doing on his phone while he’s been right by his side… it’s not that bad, I promise. Just a bit sad. But not a ‘someone’s dead’ sad, just a kind of ‘I'm scared to ask a question that means literally nothing’ kinda sad.

Harry opens the door after Pansy knocks on it. He waves and puts a finger over his mouth to make sure she knows to be quiet. They whisper from then on… you know until they don’t.

‘Hey Pansy!’

‘Hey Harry! How’s Draco?’

‘Asleep right now, as you can see.’

Harry gestures over to Draco, who’s sleeping in his bed.

‘We had a very long night last night, so he’s really tired.’

‘You didn’t fuck, did you?!’

Pansy accidentally spoke aloud.

‘SHHH!’

‘Okay, okay, sorry!’

She whispers it.

‘You didn’t fuck, did you?’

‘No, we didn’t fuck! Why would we fuck?!’

‘I don’t know, maybe it’s because you said you had a ‘long night last night’ in a very vague way.’

‘Alright, very fair, but we just stayed awake because he was sick a lot.’

‘Oh, fair. Can’t argue that.’

‘Yeah, like I love him and all, and he’s a great friend, but I am exhausted.’

‘Wait, you’re friends?’

‘Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?’

‘Draco doesn’t seem to think so.’

She could’ve worded that a  _ bit  _ better. Harry suddenly looks super distraught. He’s been with this boy almost constantly for five days straight, not to mention all the time they spent together when he was ill. His thoughts turn dark.

_ His help can’t have come from selfishness, could’ve it? Surely not... No, she's wrong! No, he’s my friend, he just doesn’t want to tell her because he’s embarrassed, that’s it. Nothing to worry about… but what if he doesn’t consider me a friend? Oh, please say he does! He’s great! I know I'm not the best; I fake-flirt with him too much, and I'm an absolute pain in the ass, but come on! If we aren’t friends, then I don’t know what to do with myself… I can't just leave him alone. He hasn’t been that dismissive of me, so maybe he’s just scared or something… but it’s Draco… he’s not a scared person… whatever, even if he doesn’t think we're friends, I do. _

‘Harry?’

Harry’s thought process isn’t a quick one. That small, little paragraph took him maybe... Forty-five seconds? Either way, it’s very long, long enough for Pansy to get a bit concerned. They’ve become closer (not very much, but close enough to talk to each other) through Harry getting Draco’s food thrice a day. They were equally as cold to each other at the start, but they both decided to suck it up and deal with it, since Harry wasn’t getting food from his side of the Hall. 

‘Harry?’

‘Oh yeah, sorry. I got a bit caught up.’

‘Why do you look sad?’

‘Why doesn’t Draco consider us friends? I thought we were pretty close myself…’

‘Oh sorry, that was worded  _ badly. _ He’d  _ like _ to, but he doesn’t know how to ask.’

‘What?’

‘He doesn’t know how to ask you if you’re friends or not.’

‘Why not?’

‘You’ve been enemies for years; he just thinks there’s no point even asking because you’d probably say no.’

‘I’d never say not to him! He’s cool!’

‘Well, I know that. But he’s very anxious about it, well he was.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘He’s just given up now.’

‘What?! That’s ridiculous!’

Then was Harry’s turn to shout. Draco murmurs something and Harry goes over to get him back to sleep with a little head rub.

‘Hey Draco, I'm sorry I shouted, just get back to sleep, okay?’

‘Okay, Harry…’

As Draco drifts off Pansy can't help but say something.

‘ _ Definitely  _ a thing.’

‘What?’

‘Nothing…’

‘Uhhh, okay? Anyway, how do I tell him we’re friends without giving it away that we talked about it?’

‘Just mention it off-hand. Say something like, ‘That was really funny! I'm glad we’re friends, Draco’ or something similar. That’s how I told Millie I liked her.’

‘Really? Tell me more.’

Harry puts his finger and thumb on his chin as if he was Sherlock Holmes.

‘Basically, we were sitting down at a table in the Slytherin common room, which was empty at the time. She said ‘Hey, maybe we could tell Blaise that he’s got a spot; he would literally explode from his internal fear of blackheads and oily skin’ and I said ‘that’s a great idea! I'm glad I like you, Millie’ and she was just  _ red _ . That’s it. I mean, she asked what I meant by it, and I said that it meant I liked her, and she said she liked me back, and we just kind of kissed over the table.’

‘Awe, that’s really sweet!’

‘I know; she’s the best.’

‘I’ll try something like that then; just mention it off-hand.’

‘Yeah, do that.’

Pansy looks at her watch.

‘I should probably get going. Millie and I are going to watch a film on her new laptop.’

‘Have fun! Thanks for stopping by; Draco will love to know you came.’

‘Yeah, no problem Harry. Glad to see you looking after him so well.’

As she gets up to open the door and walks out Harry recites something to himself.

‘You’re a great friend, Draco.’

A half-hour later, Draco finally wakes up, a bit healthier than he was earlier. Harry immediately notices and spins around on his chair.

‘Hey, Draco. You alright?’

‘I’ll give you a wild fucking guess.’

‘I’ll take that as a no, then. Text me next time, okay?’

‘Alright, I’ve got it. Can’t a man make a mistake?’

‘Of course, he can, but text me!’

Draco picks up his phone reluctantly and starts typing to Harry.

_ DM: Alright, I have my phone now. _

‘Good on you Draco, listening to your good friend Harry.’

Harry instantly realises that might have been a bit too obvious. He flushes a bit and looks away, making sure Draco can't read his eyes. Draco hasn’t noticed at all, he’s just starstruck by the comment. If he was well, he’d probably have blushed more noticeably, but he can't even muster a ‘yay’ right now, and he’s pretty red already.

‘We’re friends?’

‘Yeah, of course. Why not?’

‘I just… I don't know, I just… you never said anything.’

‘I kinda just assumed we were.’

‘Oh. that’s fine.’

Harry realises he’s got distracted by his comment and has relaxed his ‘no talk, just text’ rule. He tries his best to fix it.

‘Text me, Draco! You keep forgetting, you rule-breaker.’

Harry winks at him in a flirtatious manner.

‘Sorry Sir, I’ll do it now.’

Draco rolls his eyes, or well he tries to, and picks up his phone reluctantly for what feels like the millionth time.

_ DM: Sorry I didn’t text you. _

‘No, it’s fine. I don’t mind. You did just kinda ask if we were mates.’

_ DM: So, we’re ‘mates’ now? _

‘Yeah, of course. You idiot.’

Harry giggles a bit, and Draco does too, but it ends in choking. Harry hands him the water that was on his bedside table, he takes a sip and hands it back.

_ DM: Thank you for being there for me :) _

‘Hey.’

Harry puts a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

‘No problemo, mate.’

_ DM: Please don’t ever say that. You sound like a British father in a foreign country who refuses to believe other languages other than English are real. _

‘Oh, like a Tory?

_ DM: What’s a Tory? _

‘Like a middle-class or upper-class white man who only cares for himself and his leader.’

_ DM: I guess my father must have been a Tory then. _

Harry sniggers.

‘Yeah, probably.’

You know, the one who’s in prison ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Luck.

#  Chapter 8:

A couple of days after Draco got better, he needed the notes from class that Hermione did for Harry. He didn’t listen in on the lessons, so he really, really needed them notes. He looked around the room for them, even going so far as opening Harry’s drawer, which they had previously both agreed never to do. He even looked in the bathroom, dumb idea, but Harry couldn't be trusted to put anything in the right place. He was in the library studying, surprisingly. He needed to catch up too, considering he missed two weeks of school, even though Draco’s notes were good.

_ Where are those notes?! I swear if he’s got them I will storm up there and take them! _

He texts Harry to ask where they are.

_ DM: Where did you put the notes Granger made you for last week? _

_ HP: Oh, I have them _

_ DM: What?! Why didn’t you tell me?! _

_ HP: I needed them _

_ DM: I need them too! _

_ HP: Why? _

_ DM: I NEED TO COPY UP, YOU FOOL! _

_ HP: I thought you’d have already done it, sorry mate _

_ DM: Can you send me a picture of them please? _

_ HP: Sure, mate _

_ Harry sends Draco pictures of the notes. _

_ DM: What the fuck is this? _

_ HP: The pictures of the notes _

_ DM: How did you take it? _

_ HP: I put them on the table, and took pictures of them with my phone _

_ DM: Is Granger’s handwriting really that blurry? _

_ HP: What’s wrong with them? _

_ DM: Maybe it’s the fact that I can’t fucking read them? _

_ HP: Why not? _

_ DM: They’re blurry! Very blurry! _

_ HP: Sorry, my phone camera is a bit shit, ngl _

_ DM: Oh, you’re going to be sorry. _

_ HP: What? _

_ HP: Draco, what do you mean? _

_ HP: Draco?! _

Sadly for Harry, Draco had already put his phone in his pocket and left the room, practically steaming his way to the library. He got there and the doors burst open.

_ Shit, that’s probably Draco. I don’t know what he’s doing, but he sounds MEGA pissed. What’s wrong with my Samsung Galaxy s5? _

Draco speed walks around the library, as not to cause Madame Pince to flip her shit. She almost does however, when Draco finally finds Harry. The situation is like predator versus prey. Draco spots Harry, stares at him for a second until he notices, and then dives in while he looks really scared, because he’s charging him down like a bull. Harry’s chair shifts backwards a bit before Draco finally gets to him. He whispers.

‘What the fuck have you done with the notes?!’

‘I’ve just been studying! Sorry!’

‘Is anyone else around here?’

‘Only Ron and Hermione over there, past the bookshelf.’

Indeed they were, but this time they weren't snogging, it’s kind of banned in the library. Ron’s just holding Hermione’s thigh very tightly and staring at her as if she was a piece of Asda chocolate tray-bake. Irresistible. If you don’t know what Asda is, it’s a British Target, run by Walmart, and if you don’t know what a tray-bake is you can look it up, or fuck off. Either way, Hermione and Ron aren't in view completely, but you can see vaguely what they’re doing. Mostly bickering about Ron distracting Hermione when she’s studying. They can’t see Harry and Draco is the reason this part exists though, so I’ll continue.

‘Right, I'm studying with you.’

‘What?’

‘I'm studying with you.’

‘Why?’

‘I need to copy up, remember? And we haven't talked much today, so it’d be nice to talk to you.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, of course, but don’t tell anyone.’

‘Why not?’

‘I don’t want anyone to know, and especially not… them.’

‘Okay, fair enough.’

‘Alright, move over.’

‘Why?’

‘There’s only one seat here, and I'm not going over to lover-boy and slut over there to get a chair.’

‘She’s not a slut!’

‘I know, but I have no other name for her besides Granger.’

‘Fair point.’

‘Where were you?’

‘Here.’

Harry points over to where on the notes he was, moving sideways so Draco could at least fit on his chair. Draco sits down and pulls his glasses out from his pocket and puts them on. They’re these thin, silver, oval-shaped, metal frames, which land directly on the part between the tip and bridge of his nose. Harry looks at him in amazement and blushes just the tiniest bit.

‘You wear glasses?!’

‘Yes, I do, Harry. I wear glasses.’

‘Why?’

‘Why do you wear glasses?’

‘Because I can’t see.’

‘Me too, just less.’

‘You look cute!’

Draco goes bright red and looks very embarrassed.

‘What? No, I don't!’

‘Yes, you do! You look cute!’

Harry’s blushing a bit more now and giggling lightly at his cute friend. Draco’s just getting even more angry.

‘I am not cute! I'm Draco Malfoy!’

‘Well, Draco Malfoy must be cute, then.’

‘Stop calling me cute!’

‘No, I don’t want to lie to you.’

‘Stop flirting with me then!’

Harry leans on the table, looking at Draco with a cheeky grin.

‘Never.’

Draco gets frustrated and huffs, arms crossed.

‘Can we just get back to the work?’

‘Alright, cutie.’

Harry winks at Draco and then laughs.

‘Sorry, I just find flirting with you really funny. You get so annoyed.’

‘Well, maybe it’s because you called me cute!’

‘Hey, I don’t mean anything by it. We’re just friends, and I like flirting with you; not much. I'm straight anyway.’

‘Are you sure? That comment sounded pretty gay to me.’

Draco raises an eyebrow at Harry, still blushing, but looking past it.

‘Yeah, it did, didn’t it? Maybe I am gay after all.’

They both laugh at Harry’s joke, not knowing that they’re in a fanfiction. Hermione and Ron overhear the conversation as Harry and Draco continue to work.

‘What’s he doing?! Flirting with Harry like that?! He’s fucking Draco Malfoy; he can’t do that!’

‘Ron, calm down. He’s just being friends with him; you know how Harry is.’

‘Harry wasn’t like that with me!’

‘Well, he’s different with everyone. You’re just jealous you aren’t his best friend anymore.’

‘I'm not jealous of Draco fucking Malfoy!’

‘You sound like you are, Baby.’

‘I'm not!’

‘Hey, hey, calm down.’

‘Why should I?! When Harry’s not there, I'm gonna go speak to him!’

‘No, don’t do that. He’s fine, look, they’re talking.’

They were talking, but Harry was occasionally hitting Draco on the shoulder. Only as a joke, but from Ron’s perspective, it looked pretty bad.

‘He’s been a pain in the arse for Harry for ages! He keeps messing with him!’

‘Like what?’

‘He keeps him up all night doing shit for him!’

‘He was ill, Ron.’

‘Still! He didn’t need to be awake!’

‘Harry did it to be kind, Draco didn’t force him to be.’

‘Well, surely you want to know what their relationship is!’

‘I do.’

‘Well then, later when Harry’s not in their room, we can barge in and ask!’

‘We’ll ask politely Ron, we aren’t savages.’

‘Alright, fine. Calmly we’ll ask what’s going on.’

‘Good, now get back to distracting me, or you can leave and stop.’

‘Distracting it is.’

As they continue to be really cute, Harry and Draco have become tired or bored. I don't know, I need a reason for them to be cute. Draco has started leaning on the table, blocking Harry's view, and making Draco’s handwriting terrible.

‘Hey, can you move? I can’t see the third page on Potions.’

‘Oh sorry, I don't know where to lean.’

‘Me?’

‘I'm not leaning on you, Harry.’

‘Well then, move.’

‘I can’t; I'm tired.’

‘Just lean on me, it’s not hard.’

‘Ugh, fine.’

Draco gets up like a marionette without strings and leans on Harry’s shoulder. They both kind of blush a bit, looking forward at the notes to ignore it. Harry decides to interject.

‘This is nice. I like being mates with you.’

‘I like being friends with you too, Harry.’

They study like that until they finish copying up and understand the work. Draco yawns as Harry looks at the time on his watch.

‘Shit, it’s almost dinner.’

‘It is? It feels like nothing since we had lunch.’

‘Well, it’s almost dinner.’

‘I'm too tired to make it to the hall.’

‘I’ll go to the hall to grab food then, like old times.’

‘It was four days ago.’

‘Old times! I’ll just grab whatever’s there.’

‘If you have to. I am quite hungry.’

‘Well then, you can go to Gay Tower, and I’ll bring food up.’

‘Deal.’

Harry and Draco struggle to get out of the chair, and when they do, they both look at each other, nod, and leave. Hermione and Ron stay behind.

‘How convenient! We can find out now if Harry’s being tortured!’

‘Ron.’

‘He might be!’

‘I doubt it. Let’s just go in five minutes.’

‘Good plan, then Draco will be there, and they won’t suspect we were following him.’

‘Ronald, that’s terrible.’

‘Alright, so he will let us in.’

‘Good enough. You aren’t going to listen to me. I’ll do all the talking; I know how you get around people you don’t like.’

‘Fine.’

They both get up as the boys leave the room. Hermione’s worried Ron might do something he will regret, but she gives him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

When they get to room 1352, they open the door to find Draco on his phone on his bed.

‘Harry! Why didn’t you ask for- why are you two here?!’

Hermione steps in front of Ron.

‘We wanted to know about your relationship with Harry.’

‘We aren’t in one! Why does everyone make us a thing?!’

‘No, just as friends. Not romantically.’

‘Oh, you meant that kind of relationship. Honestly, I don't know what to tell you Granger. We’re not that close.’

Ron interjects when he gets frustrated.

‘Well, it’s very fucking funny how you aren’t mates, and you were leaning on him in the library!’

‘Calm down, Ronald. That never happened.’

‘We literally saw it!’

‘What?!’

Hermione tries to calm the situation down.

‘We saw you studying. Sorry Draco, we don’t mean it in a bad way.’

‘In what other way do you mean it?’

‘Just… are you friends?’

‘No. We’re simply acquaintances.’

‘Lies!’

Ron steps forward, surprising both Draco and Hermione.

‘Ronald.’

‘No, he’s lying! Harry hates you, and he just doesn’t want to tell you!’

Draco’s face turns pale.

_ What? _

‘He does not! He likes me, thank you!’

‘Well, according to him you’re an absolute nuisance! All you’ve done is cause him trouble and forced him to do things.’

Draco gets off his bed immediately and steps towards Ron.

‘I’ve done nothing of the sort. Accuse me again, and you won’t be leaving this room until you admit you’re wrong.’

‘I'm not wrong; the other night you kept him awake all night.’

Draco’s eyes widen in shock.

_ Did he tell them about that? _

‘Because I was sick, Ronald. It was his choice.’

‘Yes, Ron. Like I told you: Harry wouldn’t do that for someone unless he likes them.’

‘He’d never do that for me.’

‘Yes, he would.’

‘Well, he never has, so I don’t have proof.’

‘I think it’s time for you two to leave.’

‘Yes, me too. Ron, come on.’

‘No, I'm not leaving until this prick tells me why he’s stolen Harry from me!’

Draco laughs at Ron, making him even angrier.

‘You think I stole Harry away from you? Ridiculous. The only reason Harry left you is because all you two do is snog, make moves on each other, and touch each other up. Have you maybe considered that I'm also a better friend? Maybe that’s a possibility?’

Ron just fucking loses it. He’s done so much for Harry, and he’s such a good friend to him that even if Draco’s words are empty, he believes them because his jealousy is too much. He steps closer to Draco and grabs him by the collar, Draco shaking instantly and cowering.

‘You say one more fucking thing about me and Harry, and you’re out the window!’

‘Ron, you wouldn't do that.’

‘I bloody fucking will!’

‘S-Sorry Weasley, I didn't mean to upset you.’

‘Then why’d you say all that shit, eh? Why’d you say it if you weren’t trying to fuck with me?’

Hermione moves closer, stretching her arms out to try and calm Ron down.

‘Ron, I think we need to leave.’

‘I'm not leaving without answers.’

‘Alright, fine. I don’t know why Harry hasn’t been with you for a month, I don't know why he chose to hang out with me, I'm a prat, I get it. Can you please just leave me alone now?’

‘Like fuck am I leaving you alone!’

Ron just fucking decks Draco in the face, making his nose bleed. He drops to the bed as he does this clutching his nose and making a grunt after being hurt. He looks at his hand and sees blood in his palm.

‘Fuck…’

Ron steps forward, nudging Hermione's hands off of him forcefully, towering over Draco. He starts crying and shaking way worse than before, cowering his whole body away from Ron, moving as far back as he can.

‘Alright! You can have Harry! He doesn’t like me anyway! Just take what you want, just don’t hurt me again, please.’

Draco looks downward towards his bedsheets, which have been wetted by his blood dripping through his fingers and the tears from his eyes.

Harry sees the door to his room open.

_ Why is the door open? Draco doesn’t do that. _

‘Draco, why have you left the door-’

Harry sees what exactly is going on, immediately getting furious.

‘WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU!’

Hermione walks quickly to Harry; Ron stays in place.

‘I am so sorry Harry, he wouldn’t stop.’

‘Maybe you should say that to Draco.’

Hermione looks super ashamed of herself, and then at Ron.

‘Come on, Ron.’

‘Fine.’

He gives Draco one last stare, making sure he stays in place, then walks out with Hermione without even looking near Harry. The door closes and Harry puts the tray of food on their table, grabs a tissue from the bathroom, and sits on the bed with Draco, holding him tightly.

‘What happened?!’

‘They asked if I was friends with you and I said no, and then Weasley accused me of taking you away from him and he told me I was fucking with him, and then he punched me in the nose.’

Draco’s looking directly at Harry, tears everywhere. Harry’s looking at him too, furious with what Ron just did, but trying his best to stay calm.

‘Let’s get you fixed up, then we’re moving our room around. I'm not keeping it like this.’

Draco sniffles tiredly.

‘Why not?’

‘We need to be clear we’re friends. I'm not having you sleep far away from me anymore; it pulls us apart.’

‘Okay, I like that. Thank you.’

‘No problem. Come here.’

Harry gestures for a hug, just like he did at the start of their friendship.

‘But I'm bleeding.’

‘So what? We can wash it off.’

Draco smiles at Harry before hugging him as tight as he can.

‘Thank you, Harry.’

‘It’s my pleasure.’

‘... I love you, Harry.’

Harry’s eyes widen in surprise. He hugs Draco as closely as possible.

‘I love you too, Draco.’

‘... It is just as friends, right?’

Harry chuckles and smiles.

‘Yeah, of course mate.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that last chapter, I think you deserve some good Drarry friendship :)

#  Chapter 9:

As they said they would, Harry and Draco redecorated their room. Harry left Draco in their room to fix himself while he went to ask Luna for some fairy lights. Of which she gave him three boxes, with an additional box or two of star garlands. When Harry gets back to the room, Draco has used a SPELL THIS TIME to move his bed closer to Harry’s. They're both leaning against the wall the door is on, and their table is in front of them, on the wall opposite. The desk chair fits nicely underneath, and their bedside tables are next to each other, only about half a metre apart. Harry walks in and sees this and his eyes widen.

‘Draco! You did all of this?’

‘Sorry I didn't wait for you; I couldn't wait to move my bed. I'm sick of having to shout to talk to you.’

Harry looks at Draco, smiling. He then remembers about the boxes of shit he has in his hands and lifts them up so you can’t see his face. He pokes his head around the side.

‘Luna gave me a thousand boxes of lights and garlands. Where’d you wanna put them?’

‘On the ceiling preferably. But if you want to put them on the floor, feel free.’

Draco looked at Harry smugly with a grin, and Harry rolled his eyes with a smile.

‘Floor it is, then.’

‘Oh shush.’

Draco crosses his arms lightly and looks at Harry as if to say, ‘get a move on you lazy prick’. Harry takes the hint and puts the boxes down, grabs a line of fairy lights and hands one side to Draco.

‘Can you put the other side of these across your bed sticks please, mate?’

‘What on earth is a bed stick?’

‘The things that are on the corners of your bed. You know, the ones that go over you.’

‘The posts?’

‘What?’

‘The bedposts.’

Draco puts his head in his left hand, and it shakes with a laugh.

‘I cannot believe you just called a bedpost a ‘bed stick’. How stupid are you?’

‘Clearly I'm pretty stupid.’

‘Stupid enough to hang these wrong?’

Draco hops up onto his newly placed bed, moves to the right, and hangs his side of the lights up with a spell. Harry sees what he’s doing and does the same.

‘Good plan. Well done Potter, you aren’t so stupid after all.’

‘I guess not.’

It takes them a good hour, but they finish putting everything up. They didn’t manage to use all of Luna’s stuff, but they definitely made a dent in it. The ceiling is covered with lights and stars, as if space was stuck there, just for them. They managed to change the bedsheets to match, making the stars glow with a spell. The mirror in the bathroom is covered in the corners with writing like, ‘Draco is cool as shit’ and ‘Harry is really nice, he deserves some praise’, with a couple of mentions about how attractive they both were. Many ‘Draco looks like marble. Shut up, I'm not that pale!’ and ‘Harry looks cute sometimes. Only sometimes?!’ comments were made, both agreed upon by the two. Everything was an organised mess; Harry’s side wouldn't look equal to Draco’s if it wasn’t, and they kept a little note from Luna that they found in the bottom of the first box, on their desk: ‘Stay bright!’. Overall, the room felt a lot better, but it didn’t quite have a ‘Harry and Draco’ feel to it yet.

‘What’s missing?’

‘I have no idea, Potter.’

Harry thought for a second, before grabbing his phone.

‘I know! Come here for a second.’

Harry gestures Draco over with his hand, but Draco stays in place.

‘Why?’

‘We need a picture to commemorate us.’

‘... Good idea.’

Draco walks over to Harry, who’s now sitting on his bed, phone open to the camera app.

‘We are not using your phone. Here’s mine.’

Draco hands his phone to Harry, almost stealing Harry’s in the process.

‘Fine. Just look like you, okay?’

‘Always have, always will.’

Harry opens the phone to put in a Draco’s password. He’s struggling with it.

‘Hey, no need for that; just swipe sideways and you can take a picture.’

‘Oh. That’s really cool!’

‘It’s the price you pay.’

‘Very fair point. Alright, you ready?’

‘Use the portrait mode; it looks better.’

Harry sighs and changes the mode to portrait.

‘Now?’

‘Yes, very.’

Harry smiles and Draco grins smugly, looking at the camera. Harry takes the picture and looks at it.

‘Wow. That’s really good… awe you look nice!’

‘Shush, I just look like me.’

‘Sweet, then.’

‘Oh, hush with the flirting. Now’s not the time; we have to make it physical.’

‘Make, it, physical. Physical.’

Harry starts waving his arms in the air to the beat of the song, closing his eyes and forcing Draco to lean backwards. Harry stops after he gets to a point where he doesn’t know the words (after he repeats what he says) and looks awkwardly at Draco.

‘Sorry mate, muggle song.’

‘I could’ve guessed. Who sang it?’

Harry shakes his head in response.

‘Honestly, mate, no clue. It’s just a song.’

‘Great. Wonderful knowledge of the arts. That puts you off my list for potential partners.’

Harry looks at Draco in surprise and blushes.

‘... I was on the list?’

Draco’s eyes fill with shock at what he said. He goes bright red and looks to the floor.

‘No! It’s just… a comment.’

Harry’s tone completely changes to a snarky one, complete with a side grin.

‘Aw, that’s a shame. You’re still on mine, though.’

Harry winks at Draco, and Draco looks back at him as if he just said the dumbest, most confusing thing ever.

‘How am I still on yours? I just said you aren’t on mine, so there’s no chance of us happening.’

‘Well, I don’t think I’ve actually been taken off. And even if I have, I believe in second chances.’

Harry gives Draco this look that fills him with weird feelings. He doesn’t like Harry, but this flirting is making him feel weird as fuck. I mean, to be fair, he did have the biggest crush on him throughout school, but now he has him AS A FRIEND, he’s kinda lost it. Harry is very cool as a person, but he’s not that interested in the intrigue anymore. But he might be interested in the person now. Wink, wink.

‘Fine. Second chance. You get a pass, as long as you stop with the comments for now.’

‘For now? Baby wants more?’

‘ _ Shut up and just make the picture physical _ .’

Draco says through gritted teeth. He just wants this weird moment to be over. Harry, on the other hand, thinks he’s as straight as ever, he’s just having fun.

_ I'm just having fun. Don’t ruin it Draco, please mate. _

Little fact Harry, the fanon denotes that you’re bi, so get with it.

‘Alright, alright. Calm yourself, cutie.’

Harry takes his wand and points it at the phone. He uses the spell and the picture lifts out of the screen on that nice picture paper from old photo printing shops. He grabs it once it’s finished sizing up to the size he wants and gives it to Draco.

‘You do look sweet; you have to admit.’

‘I look attractive, now move on, desperate.’

Draco internally is so happy with that roast. He knows he’s got him good. Harry is mildly offended.

‘I am not desperate!’

‘You are. I'm the only person you flirt with, and plenty of girls ask for your number, daily.’

‘I'm straight!’

‘Straight up desperate.’

Harry gives in to the clear fact that he is desperate. But he is straight, definitely.

‘Okay, I am desperate, but not for you.’

‘For who?’

‘A girl.’

‘Ooo, anyone specific?’

‘No; I just want to fuck again.’

Draco leans into Harry with bedroom eyes, trying to piss him off. Little does he know he’s doing damage to his feelings about Harry.

‘You could fuck me if you wanted.’

Harry responds with the most bisexual reaction. He just blurts random words out such as, ‘what?’ and ‘really?’ and ‘holy shit!’. He ends up shaking his head to get the thought of HOLY SHIT, AM I GAY out of his head and starts repeating ‘no’

‘I don’t want to.’

‘Awe, that’s a shame. You’re still on my list of potential sex partners, though.’

‘... Fuck you.’

‘Yes please.’

Draco has been trying his best to hold in his laughter, but he just can’t anymore. He bursts with the biggest laugh Harry’s ever seen. He’s crying. It’s too fucking funny to him. Harry is kinda pissed, but to be honest, he’s more scared. 

_ Am I gay? Am I gay for Draco? Why do I feel weird? No, I'm not gay, it’s just funny. Just funny. _

‘Alright Draco, it wasn’t that good.’

Draco wipes a tear from his eye.

‘Sorry, I just thought I’d flirt back for a change. I am a master at words after all.’

‘Well, I expect better from you.’

‘Sure, when you went bright red when I asked you to fuck me.’

‘Alright, I'm off.’

Harry gets up determinedly, trying to exit out of this situation as soon as he can.

‘To do what?’

‘To talk to Ron and Hermione about how they treated you.’

The room took a dark tone. Draco remembered why they re-decorated, and why his nose hurt just a bit. He looked ashamed at Harry, but he knew he had to do it.

‘Good luck. They hate me.’

‘Hermione doesn’t hate you, and Ron’s just jealous.’

‘If that’s what you think. But please, all I want is an apology; I don’t want anything more.’

‘Got it.’

As Harry opens the door out of his new room 1352, he pauses for a bit. He stays there until he feels like it’s a good time to leave, and then he does, heading straight to room 0351.

When he gets there, he hears faint arguing.

‘Ron you shouldn’t have punched him! He was scared!’

‘Deserves it, the pig.’

‘He did not deserve it! He was shaking!’

‘Yeah, alright. I just… got a bit jealous, okay? Harry’s his best mate now, and all I have left is you.’

‘...Ron…’

‘Not like that! Don’t worry!’

Harry hears Ron get up from somewhere and kiss Hermione.

‘You’re worth way more than anyone else anyway, baby.’

‘You still punched Draco.’

‘Alright, alright. Enough. I feel bad enough about it.’

Just as Hermione was about to say something, Harry knocks on the door. They both go silent and Ron opens the door to see Harry, looking very miffed.

‘Hey mate, what d’you want?’

‘I want you to apologise.’

‘Mate, I'm gonna say sorry; I just can’t do it now.’

‘Why not?!’

Harry looks angrily at Ron, Draco’s face flashing back in his mind.

‘Because I need to get him the stuff. I punched the kid; I'm not leaving him nothing.’

‘He only wants an apology; don’t make it a massive thing, please?’

Harry looked at Ron with hope; he knows he feels guilty, it’s in his eyes, but will he make it a big thing in spite? Who knows? Hermione’s standing behind Ron, thinking face on. Maybe she’ll give something too.

‘Alright. I’ll just give it to him when no one’s there. That good enough?’

‘Yeah mate, thanks. Just make sure he knows you’re sorry, and don’t make excuses. He sees right through them… or at least he does with mine.’`

‘Got it.’

‘Thanks Ron. I'm sure he’ll really appreciate it… anyway, I told him I wouldn’t be long, so I’d better go.’

‘Bye Harry!’

Hermione waves at Harry enthusiastically. He waves back.

‘Bye Hermione, Ron.’

‘Yeah, goodbye mate.’

Ron closes the door as Harry walks away.

_ Hopefully, Ron’s nice enough to get him something he likes, and not just a fucking card. _

* * *

The next day, after classes had ended, Harry and Draco walked up to their room. Draco put his hand on the handle and turned it, opening the door. His eyes in surprise at what he found on his bed. Harry walked in too, slightly less surprised, and definitely more confused.

‘What’s this? Harry, did you do this?’

‘No.’

‘Who…?’

Draco picked up the card on his bed. It was surrounded by a bouquet of white roses, perfectly cut, no stems, with a slice of angel’s food cake. Draco opened it with a careful hand.

‘Dear Draco, we’re both sorry about what happened yesterday. I got jealous about how you and Harry are close now, and Hermione is sorry that she didn’t do anything to help. I don’t want you to think I'm that bad, but I shouldn’t have punched you, so here’s some flowers that reminded us of you, and a slice of cake that we thought you’d like. From Ron, and also Hermione. PS, we will apologise in person, but you probably don’t want to see us right now.’

‘Wow.’

‘It’s…’

Harry stood there with a kind of anxiousness. He had no fucking clue this is what Ron and Hermione would do, and holy shit was it risky.

_ Draco could take the flowers the wrong way, and he might not like the cake… shit, please say something good. _

‘It’s exceedingly kind of them to be so considerable. I really enjoy angel’s food cake, and the roses are beautiful. Don’t you think so, Harry?’

‘Yeah. It’s really nice…’

Harry looks flabbergasted at the bed. He’s surprised at how well Draco took it, considering Ron and Hermione know barely anything about what he likes. Draco turns around to see Harry looking blankly and decides to question it.

‘... You want half, don’t you?’

‘... No! No, no I don't. Sorry.’

‘No, you can have some if you want. I'm not particularly hungry right now, and you look like you haven’t eaten in weeks.’

‘You’ll let me?’

‘Yes, of course. Why would I force you to watch me eat cake alone?’

‘We need two forks then.’

‘Or we can just share one. They did leave one here.’

‘Share one? Surely you don't want my saliva in your mouth, Draco.’

‘Honestly, I don’t mind.’

‘Sharing it is then. I’ll try my best to be tidy.’

‘I know you will, now let me move these flowers. Do you have a vase?’

‘We can use the one with the plastic flowers in the bathroom.’

‘Very true. Very innovative, Potter.’

‘Uhhh, thanks Draco.’

Draco walks to the bathroom door after picking up the giant bouquet of flowers. He goes in, takes the flowers out of the vase, and places them on the windowsill. He turns on the cold tap, blue circle on the side, and fills the vase a third full. The flowers are cut to fit the vase perfectly, so they aren't hard to drop in. Draco does so and opens the packet of whatever-the-fuck shit comes with flowers with his nail scissors off of the small table. He pours it in and brings it into the room. Draco sighs kindly as he places the vase carefully.

‘They add a nice look to the room, don’t they?’

‘Yeah, they do. I like them.’

‘Weasley chose a good bunch.’

‘He did.’

They both sat down on their beds, looking around their room, and seeing how well it’s come. Draco realises that the flowers were what they needed to finish the room.

‘Hey, is there a spell to make these last?’

‘Why?’

‘They’re what makes the room look finished.’

‘... Huh. It does. And I think there is, hang on.’

Harry takes his wand out of his pocket and does a charm on the flowers.

‘They’ll last now.’

‘Great. I love this room, Harry.’

‘Well, I love you.’

‘Thanks Harry, I love you too.’

Draco and Harry smile and laugh at each other. They’re starting to get awfully close now, to the point where Harry would call Draco (not to Ron) his best friend. Draco would do the exact same, and if that’s not the sweetest thing, I don't know what is. They’re just really good buddies :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally my favourite chapter to write so far :) it's like a filler episode and I fucking love it

#  Chapter 10:

‘Alright everyone, welcome to the annual, eighth-year quiz!’

As Dumbledore announces the event enthusiastically from one side of the room through his wand, as always, cheers reign supreme over the sounds of anything else, loudly, and excitedly. Arms are being thrown in the air, kids are falling over, all hands clapping for the most interesting night of the year. Why wasn't it in the books, you say? It simply wasn’t relevant to the story. Alas, Harry had been waiting years for this night, even coming to eighth year  _ for _ the quiz. Draco, however, was dreading it. The questions were always themed around the eighth years themselves and he himself, as Harry once said, was one of, if not  _ the _ biggest meme of his year. He was terrified of the idea that a question similar to ‘What is Draco Malfoy’s infamous, one-word catchphrase?’ would appear, and everyone would get a point for putting down ‘Potter’. He was, however, hoping that most of them would be themed around Harry, since he just beat mother-fucking Voldemort last year, and that was a pretty big thing. I mean, he did die.

‘Rooms. Put down your team names on the parchment assigned. I'm giving you five minutes.’

The eighth years were all sat on one of the house tables placed at the front of the room, replicating where the teachers sit at mealtimes; quite similar to a game show. Since there was only half of their year left, they only took up one side, as per usual. Draco and Harry sat in the centre, while Ron and Hermione sat a couple rooms down to the right. Hermione knew she was going to win; the quiz is a breeze for someone who knows everything and has pretty good intuition if an unknown comes up. Harry and Draco on the other hand, were basically fucked. If the questions were about anyone other than them or their friends, they had no chance. They decided to come up with a cool team name to try and combat the loss of points, to make it seem at least a bit worth it.

‘How about ‘Gay Tower’? Only we know about that.’

‘What if someone else has figured it out, and we didn’t know?’

‘Very fair point, Potter… what else?’

‘So, we’ve had Red and Green, Snakes and Lions, Marble and Leather, Dickheads and Gay Tower. I still think Marble and Leather is a cool band name.’

‘I know; you’ve said it twenty times.’

‘And you’ve said ‘Potter’ twenty times. How about that?’

‘We are not naming our team after you.’

‘But it’s your catchphrase too!’

‘Yes, but unless I say it, it’s just your last name.’

They ponder for a bit, Draco tapping his black-painted nails on the table. Harry has a eureka moment.

‘How about Merlin’s Boys? Isn’t that cool?’

‘Huh. Not bad, Potter.’

‘So ‘Merlin’s Boys’? Yeah?’

‘Yes, let’s be Merlin’s Boys.’

Harry immediately scribbles down ‘Merlin’s bois’ on the piece of parchment, and promptly scribbles it out again after Draco gives him a look of ‘Not like that, knobhead’, accompanied by a stern, short comment.

‘With a Y.’

‘Okay...’

Harry frowns at Draco, mild puppy dog eyes showing. Sadly, for him, he’s basically immune to them now. Harry writes ‘Merlin’s Boys’ after he uses a spell to get rid of the mistake, he made of scribbling it out in the first place. An alarm goes off just as he finishes the last S, and Dumbledore speaks again.

‘As per custom, we start at the left side, announcing your team names. If someone else has your team name, you must immediately change it, or else you get disqualified, though that hasn’t happened in decades. Now, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode, what is your team name?’

‘The Gays.’

Pansy announces proudly. An awkward silence fills the room as Draco puts his head in his left hand.

‘That would’ve been an amazing name! Why didn’t I think of that?!’

‘Maybe because I'm not gay?’

‘Shut up, Harry. You’re a bit gay.’

‘I'm not gay!’

‘Whatever, it’s still a great team name!’

‘Very true, but I do prefer ours.’

Dumbledore decides to break the silence by saying a few words.

‘Amazing start! Now you, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, what is your name?’

Seamus finishes writing down their new team name, and quickly raises his head, as to not get disqualified.

‘The Lion’s Men!’

‘Ooo, interesting. Next please!’

As the rooms start calling out their names, Draco gets increasingly anxious.

‘What if someone else has it?!’

‘No one is smart enough and cool enough to come up with ‘Merlin’s Boys’, let’s be honest.’

‘What if someone has?! We’ll be-’

‘Ah, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, centre team. What is your name?’

Harry looks proudly at Dumbledore from the other side of the room.

‘Merlin’s Boys!’

A murmur of, ‘oh, nice!’ and ‘Damn, that’s quite good.’ shower the room. People clearly think the name is amazing, which Draco is not happy about.

Harry’s ego is going to be through the roof if Dumbledore doesn’t say anything, fast.

‘Incredible name! Three points to you two!’

‘What?’

‘Best team name gets three points.’

‘But you haven’t heard the rest of us, Sir!’

‘There is no way that any of you have a better team name than ‘Merlin’s Boys’. It’s absolutely splendid!’

‘But Sir-!’

‘No buts, or I'm taking points away from you.’

A groan progresses through the right half of the eighth-year table, as Harry looks at Draco smugly, ignoring Draco’s clear distaste in this newly-boosted ego. They got to Hermione and Ron, team name ‘Weasley’ (boring, right?), and continued on until they finished.

‘Now that all the names have been chosen, we can start the quiz!’

Cheers erupted again throughout the hall. When they died down, Dumbledore picked up his parchment in front of him and put on his glasses.

‘Question one: What is the full name of the boy-who-lived?’

An expected question, which gave Draco a bit more hope. The three points they had won could get them pretty high up, and it seemed the quiz was going to be more Harry-central.

‘Harry, if you dare spell your name wrong, you’re not getting to Gay Tower tonight.’

‘I can spell my own name, thank you.’

‘What have you written?’

‘Harry James Potter.’

‘Good. I was getting nervous.’

‘Everyone finished? Question two: Who are the two, lesser-known-to-be members of the Potter friendship group, this year not counting? They were also rumoured to be together.’

‘Harry, who are they? Luna is surely one of them, who’s her partner?’

‘Well, if this year doesn’t count, it’s Neville.’

‘What if this year did count?’

‘Ginny, technically.’

‘What?!’

‘Yeah, it’s sad for me, I get it.’

‘No, it’s just unexpected. They do both give bisexual vibes, though.’

‘They do?’

‘Yes, of course. Ginny is a strong-willed, powerful woman, and Luna is interested in Astrology and the stars. How could they not be?’

‘I guess I see your point. Why am I bi, then?’

‘Clueless, oblivious, messy.’

‘Those are all bad things!’

‘The point still stands.’

‘What good things?’

‘You’re… a leader with a kind attitude.’

‘Awe, thanks Draco.’

‘That’s just the truth, don’t thank me for being who you are.’

‘Draco. This is the nicest thing you’ve told me. I can thank you for it.’

‘Just- ‘

‘Question three: Which student, any name applicable, shouted the phrase ‘my Mother is not on benefit’ before storming out of the Great Hall at a certain lunchtime last year?’

Draco bursts out laughing at the memory of Blaise ZabinI running out angrily after he said his mother needed benefits to survive, which was a total lie. Harry watches him laugh.

‘Draco, who was it? I can’t remember.’

‘It was… ha ha ha… it was Blaise. Hey Blaise, remember that? It was so funny.’

‘Yes. Of course, I remember.’

Blaise’s voice was sharp and harsh. It was very funny, but of course, he doesn’t like being shown up at all, so to him it was very embarrassing. Draco looks away, back at his paper, as to not get punched in the face or spat on. Luckily, Dumbledore moved on to question four.

‘Question four: Who’s catchphrase entails the name of another student? Double points if you can name the catchphrase.’

The whole hall stares at Draco as he goes bright red. Some eighth years, actually, most of the eighth years turn around to look at him too. He looks downward at the table, but Harry doesn’t notice.

‘Mate, that’s you.’

‘Fuck off; I already know.’

‘Alright, no need to get pissy. I’ll just write ‘Potter’ down too.’

‘Hurry up; I don’t want to make this last too long.’

‘Oh, okay.’

Harry writes down ‘Draco Malfoy, Potter’ on the piece of parchment and realises something and looks surprised.

‘Hey, it looks like if you were married to me!’

‘Don’t make it worse, please?’

‘Aw, okay.’

Draco sighs and puts his elbows on the table, head in his hands, just waiting for the next question, which, thank Merlin, came quickly.

‘Question five: Which witch or wizard got turned into a ferret at one point in their education?’

‘Another one?!’

‘Shhh, you’ll give it away!’

‘Everyone knows already, Harry, it doesn’t matter. Ugh.’

Draco rests his head on the table, wishing that this quiz could have another question about Harry, or anyone else to be honest. Dumbledore is watching this happen as smugly as possible, knowing full well what he’s done. Harry quickly writes down the answer: ‘Draco Malfoy’, and moves on so he can comfort Draco a bit.

‘Hey, there won’t be any more questions about you.’

Half of them have Draco in them, lol @ you Harry. At least he’s being nice.

‘There will be, he hasn’t mentioned me being embarrassed much.’

‘Don’t worry though, if you don’t want to be seen, I’ll finish the quiz for you.’

They continue to talk about it, as Dumbledore delays the next question, thinking about those fifty galleons McGonagall is going to owe him once they get together. Yes, they made a bet, yes, he bet on Drarry, no, he doesn’t regret it. He snaps himself out of his thought process. He was thinking about the sweet new pair of low heels he’ll buy with his new cash.

‘So! Question six: What is the single talent Mr Ronald Weasley has? Anyone who has the correct answer wins, but an extra point to whoever has the funniest answer too.’

Draco sighs a sigh of relief at the fact that the question isn’t about him. Harry looks inquisitively at Ron.

‘What is Ron’s talent?’

‘Being an annoying person to see snog?’

‘Right, yeah, but what would Dumbledore say?’

‘... Chess?’

‘Oh, shit yeah, chess! He’s great at chess!’

‘What’s our funny answer?’

‘We don’t need one; we’ve got the question right.’

‘But Dumbledore said we get an extra point if we put down the funniest answer.’

‘So? We got points, baby, we don’t need it. We’ve got three extra points from our name; don’t need an extra.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes.’

Big mistake. This could cost them a point. If any of you ever have a chance to win an extra point, free of charge, go for it. It’s stupid to miss out. Ron on the other hand, had written ‘shagging’ before Hermione shouted at him and wrote ‘Chess’ over top.

‘Question seven: Who slapped Draco Malfoy in the face once?’

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake.’

‘It’s fine, don’t worry. I’ll finish the quiz unless you want to join in?’

‘No, I'm fucking finishing this stupid fucking quiz myself.’

Draco grabs his quill and writes ‘Hermione Jean Granger’ angrily, and it shows. His handwriting is messy and splotchy, some ink getting on his hand. Harry wipes it off for him when he puts the quill down.

‘Stop writing like a maniac, you’ll ruin the quill or get ink poisoning.’

‘I will not.’

‘Just don’t make it harder for yourself, okay?’

‘... Fine.’

Dumbledore is happy with his new findings, Harry and Draco looking after each other, being kind of coupley. He imagines what heels he’ll get, then moves on to the next question.

‘Question eight: Who pretended to have a crush on Draco Malfoy for five years, before later saying it was a, and I quote, ‘huge mistake’ and that she was ‘the gayest person on earth’?’

Draco glares over at Pansy and mouths ‘I'm not that bad’ and she replies with ‘I'm gay as fuck, to me you’re terrible’ which Draco replies with mock offence. She laughs, and after a while so does, he. Harry looks over, noticeably clear to everyone since he’s in the middle, looking really fucking jealous and disappointed. 

Why isn’t he talking to me? I'm his teammate, and his best friend, come on! Okay, this sounds pretty gay, I shouldn’t be like this. I'm not gay. But I am on his team.

‘Draco, is it Pansy? Draco?’

Draco turns around. He forgot he had to answer the question entirely.

‘Oh, sorry Harry, yes it’s Pansy.’

‘Can you concentrate please? I wanna win.’

‘Alright, Harry. I’ll concentrate so you're not jealous anymore.’

Draco says this in a sarcastically nonchalant tone, waving his hand as he says it, rolling his eyes with a smile.

‘Hey! I'm not jealous! I just… I just want to win.’

‘Yeah, whatever. If you are jealous, it’s fine; I’d get jealous if you started talking to Weasley.’

This is a good few weeks after the incident, so they’ve made up. Don’t worry about it baby, they’re fine.

‘You would?’

‘Yes.’

‘Thanks.’

‘What?’

‘Thanks. It means that you don’t want anyone else to have access to me, isn’t it?’

‘I mean… I guess so.’

‘Blondie doesn’t want me to get snatched up by someone else?’

‘No, that's not it.’

Draco has progressively realised he’s got a kind of a crush on Harry. One of those ones where it’s like, if they said they liked me I’d say ‘cool’, you know? It’s not one where if they asked you out, you'd say yes, but you won’t actively go out of your way to ask them. No way, not yet. It’s just that Draco thinks Harry is fit. That’s all, and I am not lying to you. Draco has more control this year. Thank Merlin. 

‘Then what is it? Planning to kiss me on the cheek while I'm sweating from all the hard thinking?’

‘No, that’s disgusting. Just while you’re looking away.’

‘Oh, like that is it? Maybe I’ll kiss you first.’

Both Harry and Draco have smugly grinning faces. Flirting has basically become a pastime for them now. It drives Hermione and Ron up the wall; taste of their own medicine, I guess.

‘You’d never manage. I have the best reflexes.’

‘Why does that mean you’d be first? There’s more of you to kiss.’

‘Like where?’

‘Can you two shut up, please?!’

Blaise had been through this too many times today. He’s sick of seeing them flirting and pushing it a bit too far. Draco did that mostly, but Harry was weirdly sexual on occasion.

‘I'm sick of your shitty flirting! Just fuck or don’t do it.’

‘Calm down Blaise, it’s only for fun.’

‘Yeah, we don't mean it.’

‘I know, but it’s disgusting.’

‘So is the fact that your Mother is on benefit.’

‘Shut up!’

‘Then leave us alone.’

‘Fine.’

Blaise turns back to his parchment frustratedly as the penultimate question is being asked. That’s the one before last, just so you know.

‘Question nine: Who is almost always ‘single and ready to mingle’?’

The whole line of eight years laughs, including Padma Patil, the victim. She knows what she’s like, so she doesn’t mind it. Harry scribbles ‘Padma Patil’ on his parchment, eagerly awaiting the last question. The last question is notorious for making whoever it’s aimed at feel uncomfortable. Half of the eighth years are on edge, waiting and half are really excited. Dumbledore clears his throat and speaks slowly.

‘Question ten: Who did Mr Draco Malfoy allegedly have a crush on throughout all of his past years in education?’

As the words fall out of Dumbledore’s mouth, Draco gets as red as he can. He can’t stop staring into nothingness, until he snaps out of it, grabbing the quill with fury.

‘Draco, who is it?’

As Harry asks, Draco’s finished writing the answer. Harry James Potter.

‘What?!’

‘Just… ignore it.’

‘You had a crush on me?! How can I ignore that?!’

‘You did throughout school.’

‘Uhhh, I didn't know about it!’

‘Oblivious.’

‘I am not oblivious!’

‘You didn’t notice me staring?’

‘I do now.’

Harry winks at Draco. He’s started flirting again.

‘I don’t stare at you.’

‘Yes, you do.’

‘No, I don't.’

‘What if I wanted you to?’

‘Then I’d do it for you.’

‘You would?’

Harry leans in closer to Draco, hand on jaw, grin on his face. Draco leans closer too.

‘Of course, I would. There’s nowhere I wouldn’t stare for you.’

‘What about-?’

‘Can the both of you stop flirting! The whole hall is having to deal with it, and frankly I don't want to see it either!’

McGonagall, who was there the whole time, shouted through her wand. Harry and Draco turn to look at her and go bright red.

‘Sorry Professor.’

‘You both should be.’

They both hand in their paper to Dumbledore, who’s started collecting them. He goes back to his podium to mark them.

* * *

He’s tallied up the marks and is about to announce the top three.

‘Winner of best comment for the question of Ron’s talent is… Ron. He wrote down ‘shagging’ and then it got scribbled over with the word ‘chess’. Extra point to them.’

Ron punches the air, and Hermione pulls his arm back down softly. Draco looks at Harry.

‘Shit, we could lose.’

‘Nah, we’ve got this. Don’t worry.’

‘And for the winners. In third place are… The Gays!’

‘The Gays’ cheer as they bring home an unexpected win. Draco goes cold.

‘That’s it. We’ve lost.’

‘No, we could come second.’

‘We only had a chance at third.’

‘No, believe in yourself! We did well!’

‘No.’

As Dumbledore raises his arms to louden the room, it does. The whole crowd start ooo-ing, and the table at the front just gets more and more nervous. He announces second place.

‘Well, it was very close. With almost a draw based on the questions, one team pulling ahead with one point off full marks, it was hard to choose a winner. Or well, not really. The team in second is… drumroll please.’

The hall taps their hands on the tables progressively getting louder and louder until Dumbledore waves his hands to stop them.

‘In second place is… Team Weasley!’

The whole hall practically says, ‘oh shit!’ at the same time. No one expected Hermione to get any wrong. She is pissed.

‘It was that fucking last question! It was Harry, I swear! I shouldn’t have put Blaise!’

‘We came second babe, that’s not bad.’

‘It is to me!’

‘And in first place, full marks across the board… almost… Merlin’s Boys!’

The hall cheers as Harry and Draco look at each other in awe.

‘Harry… we won. We fucking won!’

‘Get in here!’

Harry enthusiastically hugs Draco, as tight as he can. Draco hugs back tighter and talks into Harry’s shoulder.

‘Granger can suck my dick.’

‘That’s the spirit! Fuck the Weasleys!’

‘Yeah, fuck them! We fucking won!’

‘Fuck, I could kiss you, we fucking won because all the questions were about you! Fuck, if I could kiss you!’

‘Nothing is really stopping you.’

Harry pulls away from the hug to look at Draco. They stare deeply into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, only thinking about the future. Harry puts his hand on Draco’s arm, Draco looking down at it, light flush on his face. Harry leans closer to Draco, only a bit, but enough to be noticeable.

‘Well, i- ‘

‘If Merlin’s Boys could come up and collect their crowns, please?

Fucking Dumbledore. Making this fic twice as long. Dickhead. Christ almighty. Whatever, more for you to read. He holds up the crowns triumphantly in front of him. They aren’t real gold, but they’re a metal of some kind, coated in it. They remake them every year so that the past winners could remember they won. Also, I fucking adore crowns. The crowns the boys are walking up to get, have little indents and designs, the rims carved with the Hogwarts motto. There are hanging red, yellow, blue, and green jewels in the shape of teardrops between the points, which are thin, sharp triangles, connected by a line of also sharp metal. The insides have some sort of faux fur inside, white. As the boys walk closer to Dumbledore, he puts the crowns softly, but firmly on their heads.

‘This year’s winners: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!’

The crowd does a short cheer, before quieting down to see what they have to say.

‘So, any words, Potter?’

‘Hermione Granger can suck my dick.’

‘Harry! There are children!’

‘They’ve probably said worse, let’s be honest.’

‘Okay, fair point. Hermione Granger can suck my dick too.’


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little bottle chapter, some 'fake boyfriend' AU, and Draco's cat :)

#  Chapter 11:

‘Harry?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you want to come to the Manor over Christmas? Boxing day?’

‘Really?’

‘Yes?’

‘Oh well, yeah okay! I'm up the Weasleys’ on Christmas Day, so Boxing day works.’

‘Good. I’ll tell my Mother.’

And that he did. He told Narcissa on the same day, and she was delighted that Harry was joining them.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door of the Manor, gift in hand.

_ Holy shit is this place fancy. Can you get anymore Draco? _

He was answered with a topless Draco Malfoy at the other end of the door, holding a grey Persian cat in his hands with only silver checkered pyjama bottoms on.

‘Hello Harry, I didn’t expect you this early. Either way, come in! You can sit on the sofa.’

_ Holy shit, he’s like, half naked. With a cat. _

Harry stood there still, just staring at Draco for a good couple seconds, before he realises what he’s doing.

‘Sorry, yeah, I’ll come in now. I was just… surprised.’

Draco moves to the side as Harry walks through.

‘By what?’

‘You’re half-naked, Draco. With a cat.’

‘Sorry, is it too distracting for you? Or would you prefer to stare at me like I'm a treacle tart.’

‘Are you seriously flirting with me at your house?’

‘Why wouldn’t i? You’re the same person, aren’t you?’

‘Hot as ever.’

Draco laughs, dropping his cat delicately on the floor.

‘Mother! Harry’s here!’

‘Okay, I’ll come in now!’

As Harry sits on the sofa, he hears Narcissa’s heels clicking their merry way to the living room. As she walks in, she notices that the boys are sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, and that Harry is holding a gift-wrapped box.

‘Oh Harry, do you want me to take that for you? You seem to be a bit uncomfortable with it at your side.’

‘What is it?’

‘Oh, uhh, it’s a present… for you. Like for Christmas.’

‘Oh, I got one too! I didn’t know if you’d get one, so I got you one in case.’

‘Do you wanna swap?’

‘I’ll get your gift, Draco.’

‘Thank you, Mother.’

Narcissa walks off to the kitchen, as Harry passes Draco the present.

‘Open it!’

‘Oh no, I was going to throw it in the bin.’

‘Just shut up and open it, you git.’

Draco takes the wrapping paper off delicately. He opens the lid of the hard, brown box, and inside lies two things, both in black tissue paper.

‘Open the small one first, it’s for comedic purposes.’

‘Alright.’

Draco pulls the small, rigid package out of the box and opens it. It’s, in fact, five different face masks. The first one was a dragon fruit flavour, white and transparent. Draco put it to his side. The second was a raspberry one, again transparent, but a cherry red, ironically. He put that away too. The third and fourth were avocado and caramel respectively, this time both opaque. The last one is orchid, which isn’t really a flavour, but it’s got little, tiny pieces of flower in it. Draco lays them out on the sofa in order.

‘Hey… did you uhh… notice a pattern?’

‘Was I supposed to?’

‘It spells Draco.’

‘Oh. That’s really cute.’

Harry blushes a bit, looking down at the face masks. He smiles with the side of his mouth.

‘Thanks. It took an hour to find them all; I had to go to different shops.’

‘You shouldn’t have gone through all that effort! Harry!’

‘I’d go through anything just to see you look cute.’

‘Oh, stop. My Mother’s going to come back in soon.’

‘Alright, alright, I’ll stop.’

Just as Harry agrees, Narcissa comes in with Draco’s gift. He clearly went out shopping for it because it was in a paper shopping bag. She hands it to Harry, and he puts it on the white rug underneath the sofa.

‘Thank you, Mrs Malfoy.’

‘Please, just call me Narcissa. I’ve changed my last name to Black anyway.’

‘Mother doesn’t like Malfoy anymore.’

‘I don’t want to be associated with that name again, thank you. Us Blacks are better anyway; we’re more dignified.’

She sits down on the opposite sofa, hands on knees.

‘Can I ask you a question, Draco?’

‘Sure, go ahead Harry.’

‘Are you gonna change your name?’

‘Definitely. After I finish school, though. I don’t want the hassle of changing my name at school.’

‘Yeah, that’s fair. Are you gonna open the second one?’

‘Second one?’

‘Harry bought me two gifts.’

‘Yeah, sorry. I’ll open mine after Draco finishes.’

‘Perfectly fine.’

‘Speaking of.’

Draco takes out the last package. It’s quite soft, very clearly clothing of some sort. He rips the tissue paper off, and his eyes widen.

‘Harry…’

‘What?’

‘You shouldn’t have bought this for me.’

‘Why not?’

‘It’s… too expensive.’

‘What is it, Draco?’

He holds it up for his mother to see. It’s a GuccI hoodie with little Disney drawings on it, in a pale beige. The drawings are in red, blue, green, and orange, and are only line art of Mickey and Minnie doing coupley things, in the old Disney style. Draco had seen it before, not buying it, because he doesn’t usually wear hoodies, and also, it cost a thousand and sixty pounds.

‘Oh, that’s nice.’

‘It’s also worth over a  _ thousand pounds _ , Mother.’

‘Well, you can tell Harry’s staying around for a while if he’s buying things that are that expensive.’

‘I guess you can.’

Harry blushes even more at the conversation that he’s witnessing before him, about him. It’s a bit awkward, not being able to add things to a conversation that two people are having in front of you, especially when it’s about you.

‘Well Harry, thank you very much. I'm definitely going to wear this.’

‘Good, I'm glad.’

‘Do you want to look at yours?’

‘No, I think I’ll leave it in the bag, thanks.’

Narcissa and Draco both laugh; they clearly have a sense of humour for sarcasm.

‘Fine, I guess I'll have to open it.’

Harry’s voice is dripping with even more sarcasm. He grabs whatever’s in the bag and pulls it out. It’s a shoebox with a Vans logo on it. Harry opens the box and he sees these mostly black vans, but the centre fabric is bleached with an oil spill pattern, but only with blue, red, and pink. They also have a wavy, white line on the side, with white laces. Harry takes them out of the box and puts them on his lap.

‘Wow. These are  _ really _ nice, thanks!’

‘Glad you like them.’

‘Draco saved his pocket money for a while to get them. He really wanted to buy them.’

‘Mother! Stop telling Harry about my purchases.’

‘Fine. He just really wanted to get them for you, for some reason.’

‘Because he only wears these three pairs of shoes, he got _ four years ago _ , and I feel like he needed a new pair.’

‘That’s very true, I did need new shoes, so I do really appreciate these. Thanks.’

‘Hey, no problem.’

‘Draco, maybe you should get changed. You are still topless.’

‘I will, thanks for reminding me, Mother.’

Draco gets up, throwing the face masks in the box and the hoodie on his arm. He walks upstairs to his room to get changed, and Narcissa sits next to Harry, grabbing a book and opening it.

‘Do you want to see some pictures of Draco as a child? They’re unbelievably cute.’

_ I don’t really have an option, do I? _

‘Yeah, okay. If they’re cute.’

Narcissa opens to a page with Draco in a blue t-shirt and dungarees, smiling at the camera with a toothy grin.

‘Awe, that’s cute!’

‘I know. He hates these pictures, but I think he’s ridiculously cute. Not that he’s not cute now, but here he is a completely different boy.’

‘Yeah.’

She continues to show Harry pictures of Draco, some from when he was merely months old, and some from later, like about fourteen. She gets to the end of the book and closes it with a snap.

‘I think that’s all of the old pictures that I have. That’s fine, I'm sure you’ll take more in the future anyway.’

‘Yeah, of course.’

‘So…’

Narcissa turns to look at Harry, placing the book on the coffee table.

‘How long have you and Draco been together?’

‘What?’

‘How long have you been together?’

Harry’s mind races with thoughts, as he blushes. He’s started sweating badly, and his hands are fidgeting. _ What has Draco said?! Is she assuming?! Why is she assuming?! ARE we together?! I shouldn’t have bought him that hoodie, that probably made it worse. Oh no. Did she hear us flirting?! Maybe she did?! Holy shit does Narcissa think we’re going out?! Why does she think we’re going out?! _

‘Uhh… only about a month… and a half.’

_ Why the FUCK did I say that?! Fuck, he’s going to kill me. _

‘Awe, how sweet!’

Narcissa smiles at Harry very kindly, clasping her hands together.

‘He talks about you _ all  _ the time. He thinks you’re really sweet.’

‘Oh, does he?’

‘You seem to be an extremely good fit for my Draco. Thank you for caring for him.’

‘Oh, uhh… no problem. He’s really kind, so I feel like I have to… but I also want to, I don't necessarily feel obliged to do it.’

‘Well, thank you. He really seems to care for you.’

‘I'm back. Sorry I took a while.’

Draco walks in with the hoodie that Harry bought him on, with a pair of black, supreme joggers on. Harry just stares at the sight for a while, surprised Draco would even own joggers, never mind wear them.

_ Why does he look nice in joggers? He looks nice in everything, this isn't allowed! _

Narcissa gets up off the sofa and begins to walk out of the living room, she waits at the door frame as Draco sits down on the sofa next to Harry.

‘I’ll leave you boys be… unless you want to go to Draco’s room?’

‘Not a bad idea; come on Harry.’

Everyone leaves the room; Narcissa heading in the direction of the kitchen, the boys going up the stairs and reaches Draco’s room.

‘Uhh, Draco?’

‘Yes?’

Draco sits on his massive, fuck-off bed, and motions Harry to do the same. They both sit cross legged, facing each other. As they do so, Harry tells Draco what blasphemy he’s done.

‘I may or may not have… told your mum that you’re my… _ boyfriend _ ?’

‘Excuse me,  _ WHAT _ ?!’

‘She asked how long we’ve been together, and I panicked. Sorry.’

‘You’d better be sorry! She’s going to ask me too many questions now! And how do you suppose we cover up your heterosexuality?’

‘Uhh, by saying I'm not…?’

‘How do we cover up the fact that we haven’t kissed or even hugged today? You sat on the opposite side of the sofa to me, and I told her that we hug all the time.’

‘Okay, that’s your fault.’

‘Oh well! It doesn’t matter who’s fault it is now, we need to sort this out!’

‘Fine. How about we just tell her I panicked?’

‘I'm not letting my Mother down! You bought me something worth over a thousand pounds! How do you say that’s just friendship?!’

‘It was.’

‘That’s not at all believable!’

‘Oh well. So, what if your mum thinks we’re together? I only have a day here before you come to mine. Then I don't have to see her again for a  _ long _ time.’

‘But- ‘

‘But what?

‘Are you willing to… act like we’re together? Like sleep in the same bed, be affectionate?’

‘We already are. And I don’t care where I sleep; this is more comfortable than I’ve ever had.’

Draco looks mildly surprised. The boy he kinda-sorta likes just said he’s willing to pretend to be with him, and to his mother no less. Interesting, I wonder where this is going. I can tell you; you will be mildly annoyed at me because this is a major slowburn.

‘Oh. Are you sure? My Mother knows I'm very, very affectionate, so you’d need to do a lot.’

‘Yeah that’s fine. I’d kiss you if I had to.’

Draco blushes and does a kind of double take at Harry.

‘Did you just say you’d kiss me if you had to? Because I swear I'm hearing things.’

‘Oh, don’t act so surprised. I would’ve kissed you after we won the quiz if Dumbledore hadn’t interrupted. And we flirt all the time.’

‘But that kiss was a one off!’

‘Who said it was?’

Harry pulls Draco forward towards him by his hoodie, so his face is nearly touching his. He can feel Draco’s hard breaths, and the heat from his cheeks is radiating onto his own.

‘Careful with the hoodie! I don’t want it broken the day I get it!’

‘Well... Are we gonna kiss or-?’

There’s a knock on the door, and a voice behind it.

‘Draco! If you or Harry want a drink or some food, just let me know, okay?’

‘Yes, Mother!’

‘I’ll leave you alone now!’

‘Thank you!’

The boys hear Narcissa’s heels again, clicking away before eventually fading away from existence. Harry lets go of Draco’s hoodie, forcing him to fall backwards from the lack of force holding him forward.

‘What the fuck was that Harry?!’

‘What d’you mean?’

‘You pulled me forward and asked if we were going to kiss. Come on, that’s a bit more than flirting. And at least a _ bit _ gay.’

‘For the last time, I'm not at all gay. I just like messing around with you.’

‘Otherwise known as being gay with me.’

‘Not in my eyes.’

‘Well your eyes like the Vans I got you, didn’t they?’

‘Yeah, they’re nice.’

‘And you’d wear them?’

‘Yeah, they’re cool.’

‘Vans are only worn by bisexuals.’

‘Oh, come on. Leave me alone about this, okay?’

Harry seems really genuine. Draco instantly feels guilty, apologising almost immediately.

‘Okay. I'm sorry I’ve annoyed you about it.’

‘No, it’s alright. I just… I just don’t think it’s that funny anymore.’

‘Oh, alright. You’ll still pretend to be my boyfriend, though?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You’ll be bisexual in front of my Mother then.’

‘Yeah, that’s alright.’

And so, they did. They spent a lot of time in Draco’s room, just talking about stuff, hugging until it was dark outside. You know, the basics. But then Narcissa called them both down because there was a film on the TV. Harry sat down first, opening his arms so that Draco could lie on top of him, or at least be leaning on him. When he did, Harry rested his nose into Draco’s hair, holding his waist. Draco leaned into Harry’s chest. They watched the whole way through, well, Harry did. Draco fell asleep partly through it, Harry being a bit too comfortable for him. When the film ended, Harry hadn’t realised Draco was asleep.

‘Hey, that was a good film, wasn’t it?’

Harry looked down at Draco, noticing his closed eyes.

‘Draco? Wake up, babe. Film’s over now.’

Harry gently shook his ‘boyfriend’, managing to wake him up softly. Draco’s eyelashes fluttered before his eyes opened properly, staring up tiredly at Harry.

‘What?’

‘The film’s finished now.’

‘Oh… sorry I fell asleep. Was it good?’

‘Yeah, it was great! You would’ve loved it, but you fell asleep on me.’

‘You’re too comfortable Darling, I couldn't help myself.’

‘Oh shush. Stop being cute.’

Draco yawns into Harry’s chest, and looks up at him.

‘Can we go to bed now? I'm still tired.’

‘If you want to, Babe.’

‘Yes please.’

‘I guess I’ll see you boys tomorrow before you go to Harry’s?’

Draco gets up off of Harry, pulling him up too.

‘Probably. Goodnight, Mother.’

‘Goodnight, Narcissa.’

‘Goodnight, both.’

Draco holds Harry’s hand and pulls him out of the room, and up the stairs to his room. They get in there, and Draco falls backwards on the bed, pulling Harry down on top of him by accident.

‘Uhh, ‘Darling’. Could you shove off, please?’

‘Oh no ‘Babe’, I’d never do that. I want to stay here, awkwardly kind of standing slash lying on top of you.’

‘Oh, shut it and just roll over, would you?’

‘Yeah fine.’

Harry stands up properly, letting go of Draco’s hand and actually getting into the bed. Draco follows, facing the opposite way of Harry.

‘You know, that wasn’t too bad. You were extremely comfortable, Harry.’

‘I think I'd be more comfortable spooning you.’

Draco rolls his eyes. Harry can’t see it, but he knows he’s done it.

‘Not tonight. I just want to sleep as friends please.’

‘Ehh, alright. Night, Draco.’

‘Goodnight, Harry.’

The boys swiftly drift off to sleep, not in each other’s arms, but still pretty close together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one :)

#  Chapter 12:

‘Draco?’

Harry had woken up in Draco’s bed from last night. He had turned to face him, but he was still asleep.

‘Draco? For  _ fuck’s _ sake!’

Draco had woken up, yawning, and stretching his arms up, almost hitting Harry in his face.

‘Could you like, try not to hit me, please?’

‘Whaaaat?’

‘You almost hit me!’

‘Oh, sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to.’

‘Yeah, well, you almost did. Try not to please, thanks.’

‘Sorry, baby.’

Draco holds Harry’s face in the hand that almost hit him, looking at him sarcastically.

‘Please don’t do that.’

‘Alright.’

Draco removes the hand lazily. It falls downwards over different parts of Harry’s body as he does so: his chest, his arm, before finally reaching his mattress. He drags it then across his own face, closing his eyes.

‘Are you ready for breakfast? I'm hungry.’

‘Yeah. You know I'm always hungry.’

‘I do. Bacon and eggs?’

Harry nods triumphantly at Draco, grinning.

‘Bacon and eggs.’

‘I’ll ask Miranda to do them; She does the best eggs. What type do you want?’

Harry, spoiled with choice, can’t decide on what he wants. Benedict? Fried? Sunny side up? Scrambled? Boiled? Not boiled. If you have boiled eggs with your breakfast, especially if it’s only bacon, and you had the time and equipment to fry one, you should be ashamed of yourself.

‘Uhh… fried?’

‘Good choice. Soft or crispy?’

‘What?’

‘Crispy edges or soft edges?’

‘Oh, uhh, crispy please.’

‘Of course, ‘Darling’, I'll ask for it done crispy for you.’

‘What are you having?’

‘Poached, with some toast.’

‘You don’t eat toast at school.’

‘It’s too toasted at school. I like it barely toasted.’

‘You’re so picky.’

‘Well, that's what you got into when you asked me out, isn’t it?’

Draco sat up properly, looking at Harry cheekily.

‘Oh, shut up. You know that didn’t happen.’

‘But Mother doesn’t, so act like it did. It’s your fault after all.’

‘Ughh.’

‘Again. It’s your fault.’

Draco gets up, walks around to the other side of the bed, and pulls Harry off it.

‘Hey, we should get going.’

‘Yeah, I guess. If we leave early, we can get to mine sooner.’

‘Good call.’

Draco starts walking to the door.

‘Oh, I almost forgot.’

He turns around and threads his fingers between Harry’s, lightly pulling him forward.

‘Come on.’

Harry blushes lightly, a bit surprised at how casual that exchange was. Definitely just that. Nothing else, no.

They get their breakfast and eat it. Harry’s was delicious, and so was Draco’s. They barely talked through the meal, because we all know that if no one’s talking, it’s really good food. As soon as they’ve both finished their plates, Draco calls his mother that they’re done, and they both go upstairs. Draco packs his bag for Harry’s, cramming it full of clothes and getting dressed before walking out the door. He rubs his cat’s head and motions Harry to leave.

‘Mother! We’re going to Harry’s now!’

‘Okay Dearest! Have fun!’

‘We will! Thank you! Bye!’

‘Goodbye!’

As Draco closes the door, Harry is dying to ask.

‘What’s your cat’s name?

‘Chanel.’

Draco walks to Harry’s car, puts his hand on top of it and turns back to Harry himself.

‘This is where the fun begins.’

* * *

When they get to 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry opens the door, and they both walk in.

‘So, where do you want to start?

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, I have some stuff planned. Is there anything you want to do now?’

‘Uhhh… maybe we could figure out where I'm sleeping?’

‘In my bed.’

‘With you?’

‘No, I’ll be on the sofa. The other bedrooms have shit in them, so I’ll sleep here.’

To be fair, Harry kept everything he’d ever owned. He had clothes he didn’t wear in one room, objects in the next, so much random shit. He’s bought some stuff off Wish once, and that went in one of the rooms. But in reality, he hadn’t cleaned, so he couldn’t let Draco in there.

‘No, you won't. I’ll sleep on the sofa, so you can sleep on your bed.’

‘We aren’t doing this; I'm going on the sofa; you’re going on the bed.’

‘Well, if I get on the sofa with you, and pull you into your bed, don’t be surprised.’

Harry rolls his eyes and sits down on said sofa. Draco does the same. The sofa is quite small, so They’re pretty close.

‘Wanna watch TV?’

‘What are we watching? Can we watch something on Netflix?’

‘Yeah sure. What do you wanna watch?’

‘I don’t know. I don’t have Netflix, so I have no idea what’s on there.’

‘I’ll show you something. What kind of shows do you like in general?’

‘Stuff with mystery. Maybe some romance. Comedies?’

‘Perfect. The Good Place it is.’

Harry turned on his TV, went to the Netflix tab, and turned on The Good Place. He’d watched it before, so nothing was surprising to him. But Draco loved it. Like, loved it. He liked Eleanor, Tahani, Janet, Michael. He didn’t like Jason that much; he was stupid and a hood rat. He was attractive though. But his favourite character was Chidi. Fuck was ChidI the best. He was educated, could speak French fluently, and boy was he the most attractive person on that show. He had a nice face, abs, the perfect voice. Draco was practically drooling over him the entire time. Harry noticed, and he got a bit jealous. Draco should be drooling over him, not some fake guy on TV.

After they finish season one, it’s already four o'clock. Harry had got Draco a sandwich halfway through because he was hungry. It was on a sourdough loaf that he bought specifically for today because he knew Draco liked it, and he was fussy. Draco said it was tasty, so Harry was happy. They slowly started to lean against each other though, getting increasingly tired as the day went by. 

‘Hey, do you want to use those face masks you bought me?’

‘You brought them?!’

‘Of course, I brought them, spa activities are the best.’

‘To be fair, you’re not wrong. D’you wanna get them out?’

‘Which one do you want?’

‘I’ll have just one of them. I'm not picky.’

‘I'm having the avocado one, so you can have the caramel one.’

‘Fine by me.’

Draco rummages through his bag, grabbing both of the face masks. He throws one to Harry and they both start to open them.

‘Wait… how are we meant to put these on?’

‘Oh shit, didn’t think of that.’

‘We can use our hands; who cares?’

Draco puts his hand out to grab Harry’s mask.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Hand me your mask, so we can still have the right ones.’

‘Oh, okay.’

They swap, and Draco grabs a bit of the mask with his two fingers. He shuffles closer to Harry and puts it on. Harry basically jumps backwards.

‘Ahh! It’s cold…’

‘Awe, sorry Harry. You’ll get used to it, don’t worry.’

‘Okay…’

Draco carries on putting the mask on Harry, and Harry starts too. Their arms get tangled occasionally, but they manage to untangle when they do. Eventually, they both finish their respective masks, and they both look like idiots.

‘Well, I think I'm done with yours.’

‘I'm done with yours too.’

‘Are you ready for clear skin?’

‘I need it.’

They both laugh, Draco leaning on his hand, which is resting on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looks at Draco as if he were a new person.

_ He looks so pretty… _

‘What do you have planned for now?’

‘Do you want food early? Then we can rip these off and start drinking.’

‘If I get to see you drunk earlier, then sure.’

‘It’s not that interesting, trust me.’

‘I still want to have food now.’

‘Fair point.’

Harry goes to the kitchen and stands around. Draco walks in too.

‘Sorry, I didn’t ask what you wanted.’

‘What do you have?’

‘Like pasta, pizza, canned soup. Nothing really nice.’

‘Can we have pasta?’

‘Sure. I’ll do it now.’

Harry grabs a deep pot and fills it with water. He puts it on top of his oven, puts some spaghettI in, and cooks it. Once he’s started, Draco goes back into the room to watch more of The Good Place, managing to only watch one episode before Harry walks in with the food. It’s just a plate of pasta with tomato sauce, fork on the side. He places it down in front of Draco, on his coffee table, and his on his lap.

‘Thanks, Harry.’

‘No problem.’

They start eating their food, and again, no one’s talking. I mean, this time Harry’s just staring at Draco eating, and Draco doesn’t notice, surprisingly. He’s too busy eating Harry’s, basic-ass pasta. They finish, and Harry takes the plates out to the kitchen. He comes back in with wet wipes and a bottle of Firewhiskey. He puts them on the table.

‘Are you ready to get this started?’

‘I'm ready to take this mask off. I think my skin is clear enough now.’

‘Me too. It’s really annoying only being able to smell caramel and not you.’

Harry moves closer to Draco, as always, and Draco looks back at him with a grin.

‘Do I really smell that good?’

‘You smell like everything I’ve ever wanted.’

‘Well you smell attractive. It’s hard to resist.’

‘Oh, trust me, I have it worse. You in general are hard to resist.’

‘Maybe the Firewhiskey will help you get what you want.’

Draco grabs some wet wipes and starts wiping the mask off. Harry does the same. When there isn’t any mask left on his face, Harry grabs the alcohol, opens the bottle, and swigs too much.

‘Fuck, that hurt.’

‘Maybe next time leave some for me?’

Draco yoinks the bottle out of Harry’s hand, also swigging too much.

‘Expect me to finish this bottle.’

‘No, that’s  _ my _ job.’

Harry takes the bottle back, making what’s left merely half of the bottle. Draco takes it back, drinking what will be the end of their first round of ‘shots’. Harry leaned back down on the sofa, Draco following him, just as he did the night before.

‘Sorry, you were really comfortable yesterday.’

Harry blushes deeply. His heart is racing, and he doesn’t know why. His breathing gets shallow and quick. Harry is just awkward as fuck. Draco can hear his heartbeat, and kind of leans into it, trying to make Harry feel a bit less nervous, not knowing he’s making it worse.

‘Oh, uhh… thanks.’

‘Hey, are you alright?’

‘Yeah, perfectly fine. One-hundred percent okay.’

‘I’ll take your word for it.’

They watch the show for the rest of the episode, slowly getting more drunk. By the end, neither could see properly and were laughing at every joke like maniacs. Draco had an amazing idea, so he paused Netflix.

‘Hey, Harry. Why don’t we do some karaoke? I think it’ll be funny.’

‘Yeah, you know what, fuck my dignity, I'm chucking some Britney Spears on.’

‘Oh! I know her! I actually do know her!’

Draco gets up from leaning on Harry, excitedly looking for the YouTube app on his phone. He finds his music playlist named, ‘Songs to seduce/dance with people to’ and puts it on shuffle. He chooses ‘Kiss From a Rose’ first. He loves that song. He knows all the words and can belt it like a champ.

‘What happened to Britney?’

Draco drags Harry up to stand and holds his waist and the small of his back, staring into his eyes deeply, seductively.

‘She’s coming later.’

Harry blushes immediately, forgetting about their flirting in-joke, taking it as a real line. He panics and kind of sighs at Draco.

‘Draco, why do you insist on flirting with me? You know I'm straight.’

‘I know you aren't. Sing with me?’

Draco lets Harry go, holding his hand in the process.

‘You do know this song, right?’

‘Yeah of course. I love it. Sirius always played it when Remus got sick of Queen. Which was like not that often, but who cares? I like the song.’

The song gets to the first chorus, and both boys know what’s going to happen next. They both shout in tune.

‘ _ BABEY _ !’

Both of them start screaming the words, just as you would in a real karaoke. In tune, but maybe a bit too loud. They get to the part where it says ‘I’ve been kissed by a rose on the Gray’ about thirty million times, and Draco grabs Harry’s hands and starts twirling him around slowly. Harry laughs and lets it happen. When the song ends Harry and Draco grab another sip of the bottle each, and the next song comes on. The next few songs are quite plain, just basic kind of eighties: Africa, We Built This City, Rocket Man. But then, suddenly, Britney Spears, ‘Toxic’ comes on, and it’s time for Draco’s mood to change entirely.

He changes into this fucking sex god, singing all the words perfectly, sexually, staring Harry down as if he was a plate of food, and he was starving. At the beginning he was more active. Dancing with himself more than he was focusing on Harry. His hips were moving smoothly, his hands were drifting up and down his sides. Eventually, as the song progressed onwards, he changed attitudes again. He was tracing Harry’s shoulders with an index finger, gliding it across his collarbone, whispering the words when he was that close. His eyes were bedroom eyes, only focusing on Harry, his chest, his mouth, and most importantly, his eyes. Harry stared straight back at him, so he knew he’d got him. He occasionally licked his lips, making Harry know he was lucky it was him there. As the last chorus finished, he whispered the word ‘toxic’ right in Harry’s ear, tracing the line of his back, making a shiver run up his spine.

Harry was motionless the whole time. He couldn’t move. He didn't  _ want _ to. He only realised in that moment how genuinely attractive Draco was. Of course, he’d noticed he wasn’t ugly, but Merlin, was he  _ actually _ turning him on. He stayed in place, awkwardly at first, but eventually noticing that, even though _ he _ suggested a Britney Spears song, Draco had completely taken over his plans. He wanted to sing his heart out to ‘Hit Me Baby One More Time’, but he never realised that  _ this _ was possible. If he did, he would’ve suggested so many other songs too. All of them with Draco written all over them. Sexy, evil songs. Songs you could grind to, like properly  _ grind _ . Something someone could whisper in your ear. Songs like ‘Paparazzi’, ‘S&M’, ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’. That wouldn't fit the description perfectly, but boy would it work wonders. Songs Harry couldn’t pull off, but Draco was _ born _ for. Thoughts, dreams, ideas pop into Harry’s head against his will, about scenarios he would love and enjoy with him. He could wear nicer clothes, dance with him, spin him around, dip him in front of a crowd, marry him. That one came out of left field. Harry didn’t want to marry Draco even a tiny bit before, but this one song,  _ one song _ had swayed his opinion slightly. If he could have this, _ this _ boy, he would do anything for it. He didn’t even need to marry him. Living in the same house would suffice.

The song ended, and Bad Guy was the next one up. Now, Draco could’ve turned this sexy too, but he decided Harry needed a break. He took a sip of the bottle and handed it to Harry.

‘Drink?’

‘Uhhh, okay.’

Harry takes a sip too. And then Billie Eilish starts singing. They both sing the words together, looking like idiots, clicking whenever there’s clicking. Draco’s a bit better at the dancing, but he’s still not good. They’re both really drunk at this point. When it gets to ‘I'm the bad guy, duh’ they both lean on each other's back, slowly descending, leaning their head on the other’s. After the ‘Duh’ they both laugh and carry on with the song. In the weird instrumental bit, they both take a drink, facing each other, singing the lyrics to each other, eventually falling down onto the sofa at the end.

The next few songs play, and they just drink until the bottle’s empty, waiting for something interesting to come on. It was Taylor Swift’s ‘Blank Space’ and Harry saw his opportunity. He pulled Draco up off of the sofa, completely drunk.

‘Dance with me!’

‘How?’

‘ _ Slow _ dance, duh.’

‘Alright,  _ cutie _ .’

Draco’s arms rest perfectly on Harry’s shoulders, Harry's hands perfectly on Draco’s waist. It’s as if they were made for each other; the only pieces in a two-piece puzzle. They both knew the words. Harry’s guilty pleasure was Taylor Swift songs, and Draco lived for them. They couldn’t look at each other for the first verse and chorus. Draco looked away, blushing, while Harry closed his eyes and looked down at his feet. Harry looked up, saw Draco was smiling, and turned his face towards his own.

‘Look at me. I didn’t get drunk for nothing, did i?’

Draco leaned his head on Harry’s and chuckled. When his eyes opened, they were glossy, staring into Harry’s in a way he’d never done before. It was magical.

‘If you count this as some sort of reward, then I guess not.’

They start to move slowly, moving from left to right, gently turning around over the course of the song, still singing, just to each other now. They progressively got closer and closer as they pulled each other in, the gap reaching nothing when Harry had to look up at Draco to see him, Draco looking down. They had both become extremely warm, each other feeling it through their clothes. Their hearts were beating in unison… I assume. I was told once that when you listen to a song, your heartbeat matches the tempo, so I'm making it canon here. They were both smiling sweetly, heads leaning slightly on each other. They had eventually just stopped singing, instead basking in this rare occurrence. If they could experience this now and there was a chance they couldn’t later, they both had the same idea of just making the most of it. When the song ended, they stayed in the same position: Harry hugging Draco, leaning into his shoulder and Draco leaning back into Harry. Draco looked down at him.

‘You’re really sweet, you know that?’

‘Well, I am your best friend.’

‘That’s true.’

‘You know, even if you are my best friend, you’re still really cute.’

‘I think you’re cute too.’

‘Thanks.’

There was a brief pause between this and Draco’s next sentence. Long enough for Harry to catch himself thinking of marriage again.

‘Maybe Gay Tower was an omen that we both like men.’

‘You like men?!’

Harry let go in shock. Not only were his dreams mildly realistic, but they were possible. I don’t know how he hadn’t noticed, but there you go, protagonist syndrome.

‘Harry. I tried to seduce you by singing ‘Toxic’. I wear heels on occasion. I did face masks with you. How have you not noticed?’

‘I just… never really thought about it.’

‘Why not?’

‘I'm straight.’

‘ _ Sure _ , you are, Harry.’

Draco smiled sweetly and shook his head. He realised how tired Harry looked, and how late it was.

‘Hey, we should get some water and go to bed.’

‘Yeah, I don't want to wake up too hungover.’

‘I think you’re waking up too hungover anyway.’

‘Fair point.’

Harry grabs Draco’s hand, interlocking their fingers. He drags Draco to the kitchen, pulls out two glasses, and fills them from the tap. He hands one to Draco, and they both drink their fill before heading up to Harry’s bedroom. No, they don’t fuck, get your mind out of the gutter. Harry gets into the bed, leaving room for Draco to lie on his chest.

‘Harry?’

‘Yeah?’

‘We are still friends, right?’

‘Yeah, of course. I'm not gonna ditch you because you sang ‘Bad Guy’ with me.’

‘Good.’

‘Night, Draco.’

‘Goodnight, Harry.’

As Draco nuzzles into Harry, he makes a short little noise, emoting happiness. His arm is around Harry’s opposite shoulder, his head still on the pillow. One of Harry’s arms is around his waist, the other in his hair. Harry ruffles it.

_ Maybe I do like boys… oh no… but even so, it’s just Draco, and he’s practically perfect. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have more fun filler :)

#  Chapter 13:

Harry walks into room 1352 to find Draco on his bed. Now, this usually would’ve made Harry happy, seeing Draco after a while of not seeing him, but this time was different. He still felt happy, sure, but he also felt nervous. From the night of the dancing onwards, all Harry could think about was Draco. His hair, his eyes, his body. All so delicate. So, when he saw him on his bed, it made his heart race.

‘Hey Harry!’

Draco gets up and hugs Harry. Harry blushes deeply at the hug, his head leaning on Draco’s shoulder like it did that night.

‘How are you?’

‘Good, good. You?’

‘I'm ecstatic to see you! I, for the first time, have missed someone, and I am so glad I get to see you again. How were you over the rest of break?’

‘Yeah, I was alright.’

Lies. He was stressed. The whole time. The Eighth Games always started after Christmas, and no doubt would Draco take part. This wasn’t mentioned either because, all together now, it wasn’t relevant to the story. Draco liked competing, it was in his nature. But no doubt would he also look extremely attractive doing so. The three rounds were always randomised, but they followed a specific order. The first round always included some sort of sports activity, whether it be running, throwing, flying, casting spells quickly; just things to raise your heartbeat. The second was always knowledge based, and Hermione always smoked knowledge things… besides when she came second in the Eighth Quiz, which she can’t live down, ever. But the third round. Oh, the third round. Dumbledore loves the third round, which means no one else does, besides Luna. It’s always the same premise: Don’t chicken out. That’s it. That’s all you get. In front of the whole school, don’t chicken out. Either way, it made Harry stressed as fuck.

‘I was so anxious. I just wanted to see you again. I never realised how much I relied on seeing you.’

‘Oh, you did?’

‘Yes, of course. Pansy and I have been pretty close our whole school lives, but never have I met someone normal who liked to talk to me.’

‘Normal?’

‘Not obsessed with gossip.’

‘I thought you liked gossip?’

‘I do, but I didn't realise how taxing it is to not have anything to talk about this year. Usually we’d just talk about you when there was no gossip.’

‘What?!’

‘I just… okay, I might as well tell you.’

Draco nods towards Harry’s bed, and they both sit on it. Draco leans closer a bit, trying his best to keep this secret from anyone who might’ve been in the room, just in case.

‘I kind of… had a thing for you.’

‘Really?!’

Draco rolls his eyes, thinking back to all the obvious times that were ignored by one homophobic, transphobic woman.

‘Yes, really. You’ve always been fit, and someone I could make fun of. I sat in a tree to throw insults at you, how did you not notice?’

‘Because I didn’t think of it.’

‘Is it because you’re ‘ _ straight _ ’?’

‘Yes.’

Draco chuckles.

‘Alright, Harry. Weren’t very straight when we danced, were you?’

Harry blushes intensely. He remembers exactly what happened that night, though it’s taken him a while to. Memories kept flashing back to him over the course of the break, and they made him even more anxious.

‘Well…! I was drunk, so there!’

‘To be fair, you were drunk, but you also called me cute.’

‘Shut up, you aren’t cute; I was drunk!’

‘Aww, that’s disappointing. I thought I was cute.’

Draco gives Harry sarcastic puppy-dog eyes, which fails to make Harry any less stressed.

_ I just want to kiss him… No, stop it! He doesn’t like you! He’s just… messing around! It’s your thing, get over it! _

* * *

They get to the hall after being called there by Dumbledore, all of the eighth years piling in. Harry and Draco sit next to each other, next to Hermione and Ron, and Pansy and Blaise. Harry’s awfully close to Draco, their arms touching. Harry’s a bit cold, the Great Hall being massive, and it also being winter.

‘Harry, you’re shaking! Are you cold?’

‘Yeah, a bit.’

‘Here, have this.’

Draco takes his jumper off, lifting his t-shirt up in the progress, his stomach for the world to see. Well, Harry sees at least. He instinctively stares for as long as he can, not realising what he’s doing. 

_ Fuck... _

When Draco’s head comes out from under the jumper, Harry stops looking and instead looks at the table. Draco offers the jumper, but before Harry can take it, he pulls it over his head, putting it on for him. Harry shoves his arms through the sleeves, taking maybe a bit too long doing so, smelling his jumper by accident. 

_ Why is he allowed to smell this good?! _

When he’s done, Pansy and Blaise look over and snigger. Draco turns around in anger, blushing and knowing exactly why they’re giggling.

‘What are you two up to?’

‘...Nothing.’

‘It’s more what you’re up to that concerns us, Draco.’

‘Shut up Pansy. What are you proposing I'm doing?’

‘Potter.’

Blaise laughs happily but is met with an equally as angry Draco and an equally as embarrassed Harry. He’s blushing hard and doesn’t know what to do. Luckily for him, Draco takes the wheel.

‘That is a ridiculous claim! Harry and I would never do anything of the sort, would we?’

‘Uhhh… no?’

‘Harry, work with me here. We aren’t together, are we?’

Harry gets a bit disappointed at the truth there, not knowing he’s literally in a fic that’s about him and Draco getting together.

‘No, we aren’t.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Well, it looks like you are. You gave him your jumper because he was cold. You’ve never done that to me.’

‘Well, Blaise, maybe that’s because you’d call me gay if I did, and even though it’s true, you’d push it away anyway. I would too; I don't want your sweaty model body ruining my expensive jumpers.’

‘I am not sweaty!’

‘To be fair, you are sometimes, Blaise.’

‘Pansy, you can shut up. Millie isn’t punching above her weight.’

‘Excuse me, of course she isn’t. She’s the prettiest thing on earth. There’s nothing to punch to.’

Draco and Harry both make a surprised ‘oh damn’ face. Blaise looks beaten, as if he’d just eaten a Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Bean that was flavoured with defeat.

‘That was a good line Pansy, well done. Congrats.’

‘Shut up Potter, you shag Draco.’

‘He does not ‘shag’ me!’

‘Does too.’

‘I don’t actually.’

Harry has managed to regain confidence from somewhere, probably his enjoyment of arguments. He didn’t enjoy them much before, but Draco’s got him into them. He doesn’t  _ want _ to argue now, but he could if he did.

‘Oh shush. You would be, if Draco got his way.’

Draco practically explodes with anger and embarrassment. His back arches upwards, his mouth opens slightly, and his eyes are full of disgrace. He’s flipping from looking at Pansy back to Harry really quickly, not knowing what to say. Harry decides to embarrass Draco further.

‘Oh, would i?’

Harry’s voice is smooth and sultry. He’s leaning into Draco a bit, closer to his ear than before. Draco turns around in anger.

‘No, you would not, now back off Potter, or no blowjob!’

Draco’s plans of flirting back are now in full spin. Harry’s moved back in utter shock as to what Draco just said, considering that 1. He’s never received a blowjob from him, and 2. They aren’t even together. Draco’s still red, but he’s got the encouragement of Pansy’s surprise on his side.

‘Draco! You’ve never given me a blowjob!’

‘Why is that the thing you focus on, Potter?’

‘Yeah, it’s a bit strange, Potter.’

‘Harry, you’re just digging your own grave. We aren’t even going out.’

‘Well-’

‘Eighth years! Welcome!’

Dumbledore finally starts after he gets to the hall.

‘You all know why you’re here: The Eighth Games! Now, anyone who would like to compete, can you stand in this circle please?’

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy get up.

‘Blaise, why aren't you coming?’

‘I can’t ruin my routine.’

‘Of what, staring at yourself in the mirror?’

All five run into the circle, as well as two-thirds of the rest of the year. There are more Slytherins than expected, but it doesn't really matter now, since they don’t have houses anymore. The circle lights up when everyone gets in.

‘Choose your teams!’

Harry and Draco instantly stand next to each other, Pansy joining them a couple of seconds later. She waves to Millicent, who’s sitting down at a table, smiling at her. Hermione stays firmly put away from them, Ron sadly trailing by her side, wanting to join the other team. Two other teams are made, and some other students join Draco and Harry, but a lot of them join Hermione.

‘Alright, this is unfair; some of you join the other teams.’

Some students scatter tentatively, making the teams even. They all nod in agreement that the teams are fine, and Dumbledore carries on.

‘Choose your two team leaders!’

The teams murmur, almost instantly choosing their leaders. Dumbledore senses this and moves onwards.

‘Team leaders! Stand in front of your teams!’

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan step up first. They’re a good mix of risk-taking and thinking things through. The next two are Padma Patil and Hannah Abbot. They seem quite good as leaders. The third are Hermione and Ron. The team chose Hermione, but couldn’t choose anyone else, so they just shoved Ron in there. And obviously, since this is a fanfiction, the last are Harry and Draco. They practically chose themselves. No one said anything in their group, Pansy just told everyone, and no one disagreed.

‘Team leaders, you can now name your teams!’

‘Merlin’s Boys!’

Harry practically shouted it out, making the team all cheer.

‘I guess Merlin’s Boys are back. Everyone else, team names!’

‘Sir, we’d like to choose The Winners.’

A groan spreads through the hall, making Hermione look even prouder and smugger than she did before.

‘Perfect!’

The other teams take a bit longer to come up with their names, but they eventually settle on ‘Fireflies’ and ‘The Zoo’, Hannah coming up with the first, and of course, Seamus with the second. Dumbledore clasps his hands together in a happy motion.

‘Alright then! Teams all fixed up; names all chosen. Come back tomorrow at precisely ten-thirty AM to find out what the first round will be! Good luck!’

The students disperse into their groups of friends, people leaving the circle with the people who aren’t competing. Millicent holds Pansy’s hand as Blaise trails behind them, Hermione and Ron walking a bit further back. Harry stays in place. He’s realised something ever so problematic.

_ This is kinda like the Tri-Wizard Tournament, huh? That was NOT fun… SHIT, CEDRIC WAS FIT AS FUCK. _

‘Harry?’

Draco puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder, concerned as to why he’s spaced out.

‘...Sorry. I just realised something.’

‘What?’

Draco and Harry both start walking out the hall together, side by side.

‘You know Cedric Diggory?’

‘Of course, I know him; he ruined my fourth year.’

‘What?’

‘Never mind. What about him?’

They’ve reached the door, and Draco opens it for Harry. He steps through.

‘Well, did you think he was attractive?’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘I'm more partial to short guys with glasses.’


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First round of the Eighth Games is actually pretty sweet :)

#  Chapter 14:

Everyone gathers into the hall at ten-thirty, awaiting the dreaded choosing of the first round. Harry’s hoping it’s something with teamwork, but Draco hopes Harry will go alone. He can earn more points like that, and then Draco can add on top with his placement. Though he and Harry work very well together, it’d be easier for him to just do the sport. Dumbledore taps the cauldron with the paper in it (much like the goblet used for Tri-Wizard tournaments), and a piece flies into his hand. The whole eighth year is tensed up, waiting for the name of the round.

‘And the first round is… broomstick flying!’

A short cheer goes across the hall, some cheering louder than others. Draco looks over at Harry.

‘Hey! You’ll be great at that! You’ll win us so many points.’

‘Yeah, hopefully.’

‘What do you mean hopefully? You will!’

‘What about you?’

‘I haven't got as good a broom as you. You’ll do best.’

‘No, you will, because I’ll be so distracted with pissing off Zachy Smith.’

‘Hah! Zachy Smith! That’s perfect... Hey Smith!’

Draco gets off his bench and moves walks over to Zacharias’s. I'm just gonna call him Zach from now on because his name is too long. Sorry to offend any Zacharias’ out there but get shorter names. Please... Zach turns around in a frustrated manner.

‘Yeah, what is it Malfoy?’

‘How about I win this part, and we make a bet little Zachy?’

‘Piss off Malfoy, I know you could pay me to lose.’

‘Oh, is that right, Zachy?’

Draco leans right into his face, smugly smiling, knowing everyone fucking DESPISES this man.

‘Malfoy, you can fuck off or get a punch in the face.’

‘I’d prefer you to suck my cock while wearing my heels, but that’s not bad… Zachy.’

Zach stands up, only a couple inches shorter than Draco, pointing his nose up at him.

‘Call me Zachy one more time!’

‘Back off, Zach.’

Harry is standing behind Draco in an offensive stance. Zach practically shudders and tries to walk away, until Draco grabs his arm.

‘Where do you think you’re going? We haven’t made a deal.’

People have started to notice now, but Harry’s starting to sweat.

_ Fuck, why is he hot when he’s dominant? Fuck, he’s so good with words. _

‘Just leave me alone!’

‘Smith!’

McGonagall (again, she was there the whole time) calls on Zach. Draco leans closer to him.

‘Mummy’s calling.’ 

He lets go of Zach’s arm, and he tries his best to walk calmly over to the professor as Draco laughs under his breath. Harry stands there in awe of Draco, until Draco turns around and he snaps out of it.

‘... That was really good.’

‘Thanks. He deserves it.’

‘He _ is _ a prick.’

‘Thanks for helping me out, anyway.’

‘Oh, it was nothing, don’t worry about it.’

‘You’d be a good boyfriend.’

Harry looks hopefully at Draco.

‘... Would i?’

‘Yeah. Ginny must’ve been really lucky to have you.’

‘She was. I'm amazing.’

You’ve yet to see this side to Harry yet, but when he panics enough, he turns into a narcissist. Maybe it’s because of his hero complex, but maybe it's also because I love Darren Criss’ Harry Potter from the amazing trilogy of Very Potter Musicals. Who knows, but it fits him pretty well. Draco already knows what’s going on but is kinda stressed as to what’s making Harry stressed.

‘Are you sure  _ she _ wasn’t  _ your _ boyfriend? She’s pretty badass.’

‘No, I was the boyfriend!’

‘You were also the bottom.’

‘No…’

‘You so were.’

‘Just sit down.’

‘We can leave, I think. Wait, no, they haven't said when it’s happening.’

‘I think he's about to. He’s standing at the thingy again.’

And as Harry said that, Dumbledore’s voice ran clear through the hall.

‘The event will happen at 7 o'clock, tonight. Meet us at the quidditch field half an hour earlier if you’re competing. Remember, all must compete only once, but the captains compete in all three rounds. Discuss with your team prior to arrival, and make sure there are at least three people each, including captains, for the other rounds. Feel free to leave.’

The students look at the team leaders, who each nod towards the door, besides Harry and Draco. Harry waves everyone over to where they’re both sitting. The team comes together to talk.

‘Alright. We don’t know round two yet, but we do know what brooms people have. Of course, Harry and I have to compete, but if anyone has any brooms that are considerably good, please consider competing.’

‘Yeah, mine’s alright. Comet 360.’

‘Mine too; we have the same one.’

‘I got a new one for Christmas. Cleansweep 7.’

‘Anyone else?’

No one says anything, so Draco assumes it’s done.

‘Not a bad team. Come to room 1352 at around five, and we can discuss brooms.’

And that they did. They discussed a couple of things, everyone noticing how nice Harry and Draco’s room was, and complimenting it. They decided a strategy and went on with their day.

* * *

There stood Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Michael Corner, Greggory Goyle, and Maxine O’Flaherty at the quidditch pitch at half-six. There also stood Hermione, Ron and Ernie Macmillan, Dean, Seamus and Zach, and Hannah, Padma and about four other students who I can't be arsed to name. Dumbledore was before them, explaining what was going to happen.

‘So, then you go through the hoop, and you get ranked first, second and third. Looking at you, there’s seventeen, so I’ll add points for fourth until tenth too, but only five. So first gets fifty, second gets thirty, third gets fifteen, got it?’

The group groan ‘yes sir’ and they go to sit down in the stands. Harry and Draco sit next to Hermione and Ron, their teams in front of them.

‘So, do you think you can win against us?’

‘No, we’re forced to compete. I hate flying.’

‘Awe, is Granger scared?’

‘Terrified mate. She’s staying on my broom the whole time.’

‘Isn’t that cheating?’

‘Nothing says we can’t do it.’

‘Professor Dumbledore?’

Draco shouts down at Dumbledore who’s walking along the pitch. He hears this and shouts back up.

‘Yes, Draco?’

‘Are we allowed on the same broom as another person on our team?’

‘No. Not at all.’

‘See? Not allowed. Thank you, Sir!’

‘No problem!’

Dumbledore smiles up at Draco, making Ron even angrier and Hermione practically shake in her shoes.

‘Shit Ron. What are we gonna do?’

‘You’ll hold my hand the whole time. I’ll stay as close as I can to you, don’t worry. So, what if we lose? You’ll win round two anyway.’

‘As if! Merlin’s Boys won the Quiz.’

‘That was a fluke. You aren’t winning any more than this round, and it’s basically cheating.’

‘How?!’

‘You have the most money in your team, so you can buy good brooms.’

‘Oh shush. If you wanted a good broom, you’d save up.’

‘Funny thing is, I don't want one, because I'm scared of flying.’

‘Can we not argue now, please?’

Harry remembers what happened last time they argued, and he doesn’t want that again. He asks calmly to stop, and both Draco and Hermione nod in response.

‘Of course. Would you prefer I flirt with you instead? I haven’t done much of it today.’

‘Nah I'm alright. We can flirt while we’re winning this round.’

‘You look good on a broom.’

‘So, do you. All I did was stare at you when you were a seeker.’

‘Funnily enough, the only reason we lost games was because I would've preferred to grab your arse than the snitch.’

‘Alright, shut up.’

‘Yes, please be quiet. I don’t want to hear anymore flirting.’

‘Fine; we’ll sit somewhere else.’

Harry and Draco move down more to the left of where they were sitting and continue to talk until people start showing up. They grab their brooms and walk down to the pitch to start. As soon as everyone makes it, Dumbledore speaks.

‘I’ll do a countdown to start. Remember: through the hoop.’

The competitors get on their brooms ready.

‘Three… two… one… go!’

The brooms start flying. Obviously, Harry and Draco climb to first and second immediately, way in front of everyone else. Draco does a wanker sign at Zach as he flies away behind Harry. Draco shouts so Harry can hear him.

‘I can’t wait to see Zachy’s face as he loses! Golden!’

‘Me neither! He’ll be so pissed!’

Draco pauses for a second, remembering his vow.

‘Hey! I said I'd flirt with you, didn't i? Let me catch up so it's easier!’

‘Alright!’

Thus far, Harry hasn’t seen Draco in years on a broom. Once he catches up to him, he realises all the missed opportunities to stare at him he’s had. His shiny, white-blonde hair is flowing in the wind perfectly, his smile showing his teeth. His face is calm and soothing to Harry, surprising him a tiny bit. He’s wearing a thin, horizontally striped shirt, which was tucked in, but has untucked from the movement and the wind. It’s flapping around Draco’s waistline, and it’s showing it too, which is driving Harry insane. His skin is so soft, without marks at all. But the best thing is his eyes. They’re glimmering in the winter moonlight, grey and pretty as ever. Eyelashes flickering as the wind blows hard on them. They look happy to see him. Harry’s on a standstill, broom stopped. Draco does the same.

_ Why is he such an angel?  _

‘So, Potter. Why do you look so good on a broom? Care to inspect mine later?’

‘Why are you so pretty?’

Harry says this awkwardly, as if he was actually asking Draco why he was so pretty. He looks back at him in confusion.

‘Weird tone, but maybe it’s because my eyes are staring at the prettiest thing on planet earth.’

‘Stop being fit. It hurts.’

‘Harry. What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing, I'm fine.’

‘It’s like you’re malfunctioning or something.’

‘No, I'm fine I'm just… tired. That’s all.’

‘Oh okay, tired is it?’

Draco moves his broom a bit closer to Harry’s, leaving no room for wizard Jesus.

‘You can sleep on me if you want.’

‘No, I'm fine, I'm gonna win aren’t i?’

‘Yeah, you- FUCK!’

A lot of the competitors wiz past them, making their hair fly past their faces. After they get past, Draco gets angry.

‘Why didn’t you do anything?!’

‘Why didn’t you?!’

‘I was looking at you, that’s why!’

‘Well, I was looking at you!’

‘Oh, shut up and get into first place.’

‘Get into second then.’

They start flying again, swiftly catching up to where they were before. They fly past their teammates, making sure they’re pretty far forward, before zooming ahead. Before long, they can see the hoop and people are cheering for them.

‘Hey, how about we make this good? It’d be really funny if we held hands.’

‘It would, wouldn’t it?’

‘Yeah, let's do it. First and second place.

‘Harry and Draco. One-hundred episodes.’

‘What?’

‘It’s a Rick and Morty reference. I’ll watch it with you later. I think you’d like it.’

‘Just hold my hand, you dork.’

Draco smiles and puts his hand out in front of Harry. He grabs it.

_ Why are Harry’s hands so sweaty? _

_ I hope he can’t feel my sweaty-ass hands. I really don’t want him to let go. _

Draco starts his broom up again, dragging Harry along before he catches up too. They make it to the hoop, hands tight, fingers interlocked. They go through, and cheers erupt throughout the quidditch pitch. Some confused; they hadn’t realised over the past couple of months Potter and Malfoy had become friends. But most people were screaming. The boys fly down to the pitch itself and receive a nod from Dumbledore. They sit down on the damp grass.

‘Hey! I'm proud of us!’

Draco’s blushing happily, knocking Harry with his shoulder. Harry’s blushing too, but for another reason.

‘Aren’t you proud of us? We bagged eighty points for just our team.’

‘I am very proud.’

‘You seem out of it.’

Draco grabs Harry’s hand with both of his.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘No-nothing. I'm fine.’

Draco looks at Harry with sad, worried eyes.

‘What’s wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that.’

‘Can I just have a hug please?’ 

‘Oh, of course!’

Draco hugs Harry tightly, Harry hugging back softer. Draco leans into Harry’s neck, his nose poking it slightly.

‘If you want to talk about it, you will tell me, right?’

‘Yeah, of course.’

‘Good. I still love you Harry, you’re the sweetest person I know.’

‘Thanks Draco, I love you too.’

As Dean touches down on the ground, followed by a mass of the majority of other competitors, Harry and Draco’s hug ends.

‘Are you still tired?’

‘A bit.’

‘When this is over, I’ll get you some tea and tuck you in.’

‘Thanks, Draco.’

‘Hey, it’s all I can do for a tired boy.’

‘Hell yeah I'm tired, boiiiii.’

‘For fuck’s sake Harry, you already said that about being ill.’

‘I thought it was funny, don’t judge me!’

‘I’ll judge you all I want, I'm your best friend.’

‘Fair point. Feel free to judge.’

‘I’ll give you a score if you’d let me?’

‘Go ahead.’

‘Out of ten, one being the worst, and ten being the best.’

‘Yeah alright, get on with it.’

‘I’d give you an eight… an eight-point-five… or a nine. But  _ not _ more than a nine-point-eight. Because I think there’s always room for improvement.’

‘Well, I'd call you a ten.’

Draco blushes and chuckles. He shakes his head too, making Harry blush back.

‘Thanks, Harry.’

He smiles at Harry happily and sweetly. Harry smiles back.

‘No problem, Draco.’


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next round :)

#  Chapter 15:

Everyone gathers together at ten, three days later to receive note of the second round. Dumbledore is stood behind his stand and is almost ready to start.

‘Isn’t this round usually about being smart?

‘Yeah, it is. We’re fucked mate.’

‘Why?’

‘I'm stupid, and if it’s about muggles, you know fuck all.’

‘I’ll have you know I know a lot about muggle culture, thanks. I'm friends with you, and I have a TikTok.’

‘Since when did you have a TikTok?!’

‘Ages ago. I just haven’t mentioned it.’

‘Students!’

‘We can talk about the TikTok later. I need to know about it.’

‘This challenge is better suited for those of a more… educated mind. And it’s going to be…?’

Dumbledore taps his wand on the cauldron again, and a paper comes flying out of it. He grabs it from the sky and opens it.

‘Common muggle phrases!’

A huge moan echoes through the hall. Pure-blood students are panicking, thinking about how they might have to compete in the final round because they know dick about muggles. Muggle-born students are excitedly talking about random song phrases that could come up, like, ‘hit me baby one more time’ and ‘what is love’ Someone sings ‘I want it that way’, and everyone starts chiming in. Harry sings ‘Tell me why!’ in as loud a voice as he can, pretending he has a microphone in his hand as he stands upon the table, making the other students sing ‘Ain’t nothin’ but a heart-ache!’ in response. Including Draco. He’s quietly singing the response lines, but Harry doesn’t notice. He’s too in a trance.

‘Tell, me, why.’

‘Ain’t never gonna hear you say-ay-ay…’

‘I WANT IT THAT WAY!’

The students that sang along all cheer, Harry sitting back down again after realising there’s no more song to sing.

‘You’re such an idiot.’

‘What? For liking songs? Lies.’

‘You didn’t even do Never Gonna Give You Up.’

‘It’s not a sing-along song.’

‘Fine. I’ll do my own.’

Draco clears his throat and almost screams.

‘SomeBODY once told me the world was gonna roll me.’

Students join in.

‘I ain’t the sharpest tool in the she-ed. She was lookin’ kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead.’

‘Well.’

More students join as Harry looks at Draco intensely.

‘The years start coming and they don’t stop coming! Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running! Didn’t make sense not to live for fun! Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb! So much to DO! So much to SEE! So, what’s wrong with taking the back streets?! You never know if you don’t go! You never shine if you don’t glow… HEY NOW, YOU’RE AN ALL STAR! GETCHA GAME ON! GO! PLAY!’

As the song continues, Draco’s voice gets drowned out mostly by the other students, but Harry can still hear it. Obviously, he’s singing it as a joke, but you can tell he can sing. Every note is in tune, and he’s doing little riffs where he can. It’s natural to him, and Harry fucking knows it. If he stopped doing it though, he’d still sound like an angel.

_ Why can he sing?! He never told me he could sing! James Charles mother fucker… YeaeyeaeYEAH! Okay, maybe James Charles can’t sing, but still! He didn't tell me! _

‘Alright, settle down now students. The quiz will commence at six tonight, right here in the Great Hall, so get your teams together and start planning.’

The students carry on with the song as they leave, Draco and Harry’s team staying like they did the other day.

‘Any muggle-borns or half-bloods who know their shit need to compete. I'm not messing around here, any of you. Justin?’

‘Yeah, fuck it, go on then.’

‘I’ll do it too.’

‘Thanks Eloise. Anyone else?’

‘Yeah, I'm not doing the last round.’

‘So, it’s just Pansy left for it?!’

‘Yeah! You know I have no dignity.’

‘Fair point.’

‘Alright, so it’s me, Cutie, Justin, Eloise, and Anthony. Got it.’

‘Who’s cutie?’

Harry asked with a confused head tilt. Draco looked back at him flirtatiously.

‘You, cutie!’

Draco smiles back at Harry, forgetting people are around. When he does realise, he keeps the smile, though he kind of fidgets a bit. An awkward silence ensues, before Harry cuts it.

‘... So! That’s the team, Pansy’s the only one left for the last round, everyone would have competed, done let’s go.’

Harry gets up, dragging Draco with him, blushing. As everyone else rushes out of the hall, Harry pulls Draco to their room. He slams the door shut, sits on his bed, and puts his head in his hands. Draco sits down next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

‘Please try not to flirt with me while people are there.’

‘Is that why we came here?’

‘Yes.’

Harry rarely said yes. He always preferred ‘yeah’ or ‘sure’. The dreaded ‘yes’ only came when Harry was being serious. Completely and utterly serious. This filled Draco with regret, guilt, and a tiny bit of fear.

‘Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to embarrass you.’

‘No, it’s fine. I overreacted anyway.’

‘I'm still allowed to be sorry. I won’t do it from now on, don’t worry.’

‘Thanks.’

Harry exhales, moving his hands away from his face before moving closer to Draco and putting a strong hand on his thigh.

‘Doesn’t mean you can stop doing it alone.’

A shiver rides up Draco’s spine, not startling, just making him feel… horny?

‘Not with you right there. I can’t do it with other people, but alone…? I have so much of you I want to explore.’

By this point, Draco’s hand was put behind Harry’s back, making him able to lean right into him with bedroom eyes. This turned Harry on a lot. Like majorly. Like ‘What?! What the hell is this?!’ level. You know what happened. 

‘What the fuck, Harry?!’

‘Sorry, sorry! You just… well you made an extensive comment. Sorry.’

‘It’s fine. Sorry for shouting. I think the shock got me.’

‘Yeah well… I still need to get rid of it.’

‘Not as straight now, are you Potter?’

‘Oh shush. You’re fit, don’t judge.’

‘I can, will, and am. I'm flattered.’

‘By what?’

‘The fact that you got a boner from me making an ‘ _ extensive comment _ ’ or whatever.’

‘Oh, shut up. You were the one that wanked over me throughout school.’

‘Still in school.’

‘Eww! I don’t want to know that you wank over me!’

‘I don’t, I don't, don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that.’

‘Fine. I believe you. Now see Pansy so I can sort this out please.’

‘Alright.’

Harry wanked himself clean, but while doing so he’d made himself dirty. NOT. PHYSICALLY. He just thought about Draco for the first time.

_ He is such an angel… why won’t he just let me have him? _

* * *

The students all gather into the Great Hall, similar to how they did at quiz night. The teams are sat at the front again, just this time they have buzzers in front of them. Dumbledore’s behind his podium thingy too.

‘Students! Welcome to the second round of The Eighth Games! Muggle Phrases!’

Cheers shower the hall, as they have done so often already. Dumbledore dismisses it with a simple hand gesture. The students competing are Harry and Draco’s team, Hermione, Ron, Neville and a bunch of other students, Dean and Seamus and their team, and finally Hannah, Padma, and their team.

‘So, how this is going to work is, I will ask a question, you buzzer in if you know the answer. First gets fifty points, second gets thirty, third gets fifteen, last gets none. Got it?’

Nods come from students, and Dumbledore puts on his glasses. He ruffles the paper in front of him.

‘What phrase is commonly associated with Ireland, which can be-’

Buzz. Of course, it’s Hermione.

‘Top of the morning, Sir.’

‘Top of the morning to you too! Correct!’

A faint whoop from Hermione happens before the next question.

‘What exclamation for being surprised or wanting to calm something down, is also the name of a recently found dance move?’

It takes a few seconds, but another buzz happens. It’s Draco.

‘Is it ‘Woah’, Sir?’

‘It is! Can you show an example? You’ll get extra points!’

Of course, they would. Draco whispers something a little to Harry before they both stand up. Harry appears to be throwing, or well, pretending to throw something small in the air with one hand, while Draco looks upwards to find it, before finding it and pulling both of his hands inward, making small circles when they’re closest. They both sit down at the same time, almost as if they were a pair of those creepy ass twins in a Stephen King film, well the film version of the book.

‘Extra points! I’ll give you… two more marks, which will determine your placement.’

Hermione looks over at them.

_ I swear, if he’s got a bet on them, he will be receiving… a very strongly worded letter from me. _

‘What is the term commonly used to describe something attractive or healthy, three letters?’

Buzz, instantly.

‘Fit.’

‘Well done Harry, ‘fit’ was the word!’

Draco gives Harry a cheeky grin.

‘Of course, you’d know that, you tell me all the time.’

‘Oh, shut up, it’s true, you can deny it.’

‘I can, but I’d say you’re fitter.’

‘Question four! What word is used to abbreviate the classic British warm beverage?’

Another buzz, Seamus.

‘Cuppa, Sir!’

‘Correct!’

‘That term’s a shit-house, it can fuck its own mother.’

‘Seamus!’

Dean kind of laugh-shouted-whispered at him. He stood by his word.

‘It’s literally describing a hand. A hand cups, so a hand is a cupper.’

‘Fair enough. Never knew you were so smart.’

‘Well I fucking am, so you’d better listen.’

‘Five! What word is commonly used when someone wants something given to them, but also opens up the opportunity for the thing to be thrown?’

‘The term used is ‘chuck’, rather a confusing term, might I add.’

‘Perfect! A point to you!’

Draco looks snarkily at Hermione.

‘No one asked for your comments on it, Granger.’

Ron retorts.

‘No one asked you to be here, Draco.’

‘Oh, shush Weasley, at least I'm useful to my team mates.’

‘Draco don’t say that. Ron’s great for support!’

‘SUPPORT! Merlin Harry, you are funny.’

‘Shh, you’re upsetting Ron!’

In reality, Ron was pissed at them flirting again, not realising that HE DOES THE EXACT SAME THING, THE ROTTER.

‘What phrase is used to describe when something is stuck in an inevitability that it can’t get out of, usually in a physical sense?’

It takes people a while, but eventually Hermione gets it.

‘Is it ‘Like fish in a barrel’ Sir?’

‘Yes, correct!’

The game basically goes on like that, some questions easy, some more difficult, but they start getting strangely romantic within the last ones. Draco answers a lot of them, the smooth prick, but him and Hermione have been stuck on a ‘answer one and I’ll answer two’ kinda deal, no one else managing to answer in time, bar a few. The final question arrives.

‘What, pray tell, is used most when people of an age younger than sixteen have feelings for another?’

Draco’s hand reaches the buzzer for like the fifty-millionth time in a row. At least for the romance ones.

‘I like you.’

‘Why thank you! Correct!’

Harry’s been looking over at Draco, one elbow on the table, head on that hand. He’d also progressively got redder and less concentrated on the task at hand. He’d been staring too much at Draco, who appeared as if he had stolen all of Harry's attention, both to the game and himself. And since he hadn’t been paying attention, when Harry heard Draco say ‘I like you’, he freaked out.

‘What?!’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You like me?!’

‘No, stupid, that’s the answer.’

‘Oh… sorry.’

‘No, it’s fine, you’ve been staring at me this whole time, I assume you were having fun?’

‘No!’

‘Why not? I'm interesting, aren’t i?’

‘Yeah, but not… like that.’

Yes, like that. Completely like that.

‘Why not?’

‘I’ve seen more interesting people.’

‘Like who?’

‘... Girls.’

‘Oh yeah, and how often did they give you boners over ‘Extensive comments’ hmm?’

‘Uhh, very often, actually.’

Harry’s riding by the seat of his pants. They gave him boners because he thought of them touching him. Running their hands down his underpants. You know, like Joey Richter? This time was different. You hadn’t seen it, but once, Draco stepped out of the shower in just a towel, and Harry fucking bolted to room 0351. He couldn’t handle it. The steam coming off his shoulders, the water dripping down them, the messy wet hair. He just couldn’t bear it. I mean, to be fair, he’s not wrong on them giving him boners over comments. It was just at unfavourable times. McGonagall once said the word ‘bone’ as part of class, and he got a boner.

‘Oh yeah?’

‘... Yeah!’

‘Sure. I don’t believe you, but I’ll get it out of you somehow. You and your ‘straightness’.’

Now, Harry interpreted this the wrong way. It was meant to be more of a ‘I’ll prove that you’re bi’ way, but Harry took it a step further. He assumed it meant that Draco was going to fuck the straight out of him. Horny bitch.

‘Please do.’

‘What?’

‘Please take the straightness out of me.’

‘What?’

‘What?’

‘What the fuck do you mean ‘take the straightness out of you’? If you’re straight I'm not gonna be able to stop that.’

‘I thought you were flirting with me.’

‘No?’

‘Oh.’

Harry goes bright red, and he can feel it. Not only did he basically beg, straight-faced at Draco to at least snog him, but he also was a stupid and thought he was flirting with him. Draco laughs at him.

‘I’ll fuck you later, right now we have to see who won.’

‘If we win at least second, do I get to hold you?’

‘Sure, go on then. But for real, no sex, sorry Harry. I’d love to see you be the true bisexual that you are, but we’re just friends.’

‘Yeah, I know.’

‘You can hold me though. You’re extremely comfortable, you know that.’

‘That I do.’

‘And the winner!’

Draco and Harry turn back to face Dumbledore sharply, as he announces whether Harry will be able to live out a part of his dreams tonight or not.

‘In third place is… The Zoo!’

Seamus and Dean grasp at each other’s hands excitedly, getting fifteen points for their team, who are just as excited as they are.

‘In second place are… Merlin’s boys!’

‘Yes! I get hugs!’

‘Harry, shut up!’

‘No! I get huggies!’

‘Don’t call them that, or no hugs.’

‘Aww.’

Harry pouts, something he learned from Draco, which makes Draco go soft.

‘Don’t look at me like that. You’re making me feel bad.’

‘You should, I need hugs.’

Draco leans closer to Harry, into his shoulder more, still looking at him.

‘I said I would, now stop being cute as shit.’

‘Do I get hugs?’

‘Of course, you get hugs. I can’t say no to you.’

‘Thank you!’

Dumbledore clears his throat, though he doesn’t really need to announce the winner.

‘And in first place is… you know what? You already know, and I'm not indulging their name choice, since they came last in the last round.’

‘Sir, that’s biased.’

‘Always have been.’

Dumbledore shrugs like he doesn't care, which he doesn't, and walks out of the hall. Draco stands up.

‘Congratulations losers, we’re gonna go back so Harry can stop whining about hugs.’

‘I'm not whining!’

‘You are.’

Harry’s clinging to Draco’s arm, holding his… wrist, it was his wrist guys. Not his dick or hand, just a wrist. You wrist fetish people should be thanking me. It’s a sight to behold. Draco, standing up straight, or well, with an arched back so he looks gay as shit. Harry is holding onto Draco for dear life. It’s like… the roles… have reversed. How the turn tables. Ron gives them a look before looking at Hermione. She gives him the same look back.

_ Are they gonna fuck or are they actually just hugging? _

‘I’ll have you know, we won’t be fucking, even though I said I would. I'm saving that for the day Harry admits he’s bisexual.’

‘Really?’

‘Why do you sound excited?’

Draco turns to Harry, actually confused. Harry blushes again.

‘I'm not, that just came out wrong.’

‘Like you just did?’

‘I didn’t come out wrong! I came out right.’

‘Oh, so you sounding excited when I said I’d fuck you was the right way to come out?’

‘I thought you meant being born.’

‘Merlin are you stupid. I said just did, you dumbass.’

‘Alright Draco, I'm sorry I mixed them up.’

‘Good. Now are we sleeping together or what?’

‘Yes. No, wait, not like that.’

‘I really bloody hope you aren’t sleeping together.’

‘Ron, they can do what they like.’

‘No, they can’t. He’s an elitist brat, and Harry's a nice guy.’

‘Excuse me?! So, I'm not nice because I can afford Lindt instead of Cadbury’s?’

‘Yeah mate.’

‘Why?’

‘It’s elitist.’

‘Do you even know what that means?’

‘Uhhh…’

‘I don’t care. I need hugs from your ex-best friend. Come on Harry.’

Draco walks towards their room, Harry not letting go of his wrist. Once they get there, Draco opens the door, dragging Harry to his bed and getting in it.

‘Are you going to join me?’

‘Yes please. I know it’s seven thirty, but I'm tired.’

‘You’re always tired. Just get in.’

‘I will now, hang on.’

Harry grabs some pyjamas from his drawer pile. He keeps his drawer open because he can’t fold things properly, so they stack up. He takes off his top and bottoms, almost puts his pyjamas on, but then stops and just hold them.

‘Would you mind if I just wore my boxers?’

‘Only if I'm not wearing this. It’s weird if I'm clothed and you aren't. Well, clothed as in my not pyjamas.’

‘Yeah that’s fine.’

It’s not fine. At all. Harry’s mind forgot how attractive Draco was without clothes. Draco got out of his bed, grabbed his pyjamas, and took off his clothes. As he took his top off, Harry saw a sight he hadn’t seen before, that was definitely going in the wank bank. Draco’s hair was flicked by the collar of his shirt, flopping flatly in front of his face, while his perfectly toned, yet thin torso was shown. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He lusted for Draco’s skin against his, which he thought was weird. I mean, I'm not gonna say it isn’t, because it totally is. When Draco took his trousers off, his whole body besides his boxers without clothes, Harry was astounded. He saw this beautifully sculptured man, so delicate and elegant. As Draco walked to the desk to put his clothes on it temporarily, Harry saw his legs work for the first time. The calves, the thighs, his ass, all perfect. Fuck, honestly, I'm not even gonna exclude his ass. Harry was just too entranced by it for me to ignore it. It was perfect to him. Just kind of round but toned. Holdable by any means. Feelable. He was so tempted to just get a quick little go in just then, but he’d realised it’d be weird. When Draco eventually put his trousers, he’d worn on the day Harry came around, Harry had literally drooled on his chest.

‘Harry, you need cleaning up.’

‘... Oh, sorry, what?’

‘You got dribble on yourself. I'm not sleeping with you like that.’

‘Oh, yeah, that’s fair.’

Draco grabs a wet wipe from the bathroom, walks back in, and puts it on Harry’s chest. It was cold, but warm in meaning. Well, at least Harry was warm. Very warm. Draco rubbed lightly on it, before throwing it in the bin. He starts getting into bed.

‘Maybe you’d get less messy if you weren’t so clearly into me.’

Harry starts getting in too.

‘I'm not into you.’

‘You say as you climb into a single bed with me to sleep in it with me.’

‘I like hugs, okay?’

‘You like me, okay?’

‘I don’t like you like that.’

‘Did you do this with Ronald?’

‘... No.’

‘Then why won’t you admit you like me?’

‘Because I don’t like you.’

‘Fine. I won’t nag you any longer. You are bisexual, but I doubt you’d like me anyway. I'm a posh twat who doesn’t shut up.’

‘That you are, but I don’t mind it.’

‘So, you do like me?’

‘No. I just find you a really great friend.’

‘Just a great friend?’

‘A best friend.’

‘Come here.’

Draco lifts up the duvet, letting Harry lie on top of him.

‘You’re really comfortable, you know?’

‘You’ve already said that fifty times, and how can I be right now; I'm on top of you.’

‘You can still be comfortable.’

He can’t, but whatever. 

‘You’re comfortable too. You’re very soft.’

‘I like how rough you are. Not much, but it’s a pleasant change to Pansy’s soft skin.’

‘You’ve done this with Pansy?!’

‘You think I’ve slept in the same bed as Pansy before? This is the closest I think I’ve ever got to anyone before, never mind a boyfriend.’

‘Would I make a good boyfriend?’

‘You’d make a perfect boyfriend.’


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Round boys! :)

#  Chapter 16:

A few days later, everyone gathered for the final time in the Great Hall. Harry and Draco are somehow closer than ever, Draco sitting on Harry’s lap, leaning into his neck from the side.

‘When are you two just going to snog or fuck or do anything?’

‘Excuse me?!’

‘What Blaise is asking is when are you two going to cut the heavy sexual tension between you?’

‘There isn’t any, sorry Pansy.’

Pansy stares at them both for a good couple of seconds, sniggers and then both her and Blaise start laughing like maniacs. She tries her best to talk, but she’s laughing too much.

‘No sexual tension?! You’ve… you’ve got to be kidding me! You two have had the most sexual tension out of anyone I’ve ever known, and I’ve known about a lot of couples who just fucked first before going out. Didn’t you sleep together the other day?’

‘Not like that! We just slept in the same bed!’

‘Yeah, we didn’t fuck!’

‘Oh, so that’s somehow still not incriminating?’

‘It’s not! We didn’t even kiss!’

‘I'm sure you would have. Or you will soon enough. I doubt you’ll make it through the week without snogging each other to death.’

‘Or just outright die from fucking too hard.’

Blaise laughs at his own joke, the tosser, and Pansy joins in. Draco shoots them both a look, just before Dumbledore begins.

‘Don’t make this a thing.’

‘I'm afraid you did that yourself.’

‘Welcome to the announcement of the final round of the Eighth Games! As I'm sure you already know, this round stays the same each year. The rules are as follows: Don’t chicken out, and nothing inappropriate, like drinking or doing… substances. This will start at nine tonight, meet here again, where the whole room will be free for you to do what you think is the most humiliating. The younger students will vote upon it, and give their reasonings, and the points are equivalent to the number of students who voted for you, so this could win you the whole Games. Good luck and discuss.’

Everyone goes to their usual spots, Harry, and Draco’s team, of course, gathering at the same table they have for the past two goes.

‘Alright, we’ve already allocated everyone except Pansy, which we sorted out last time. So, the competitors of this round are me, Knobhead, and Harry.’

‘Hey! I'm not a knob!’

‘You are.’

‘No I'm not, piss off Draco.’

‘Yeah alright, e-girl.’

‘I'm not an e-girl!’

She so is. Ever since a-girls became popular, you  _ know _ who tried their best to replicate the style.

‘You are. Everyone who agrees, raise your hand.’

Justin, Eloise, Anthony, Goyle, Michael, Maxine, Harry, and Draco all raise their hands. So basically, everyone. Pansy folds her arms and goes red out of anger and embarrassment. Her eyeliner is really strong today. Draco slaps the table, keeping his hand there.

‘Right now, our team is winning in points, one hundred and ten points, compared to the piddly fifty and thirty that the other teams have. Abbot and Padma’s team isn’t even worth talking about. We have a strong margin, but we could make it stronger. Any ideas?’

‘You could actually ask Harry out like you’ve been dying to do for ages.’

‘Not humiliating enough. I can't chicken out of a few words.’

‘You’ve wanted to ask me out?’

‘I did in seventh year, briefly. Ignore that fact, it’s stupid. You never would’ve said yes.’

‘Not then, no.’

‘How about now, Harry? He still wants to do it.’

Draco goes red and makes an angry face at Pansy.

‘No, I don't! Why would I? I'm Not interested in him.’

‘You so are.’

‘To be fair Draco, I asked if you thought Cedric Diggory was fit, and you said you were more partial to short guys with glasses.’

‘That’s not always going to be you! I could put glasses on anyone short and then they’d fit that description.’

‘You’ve called only  _ me  _ cute multiple times.’

‘And you’ve called me fit three times a day this week, what’s your problem?’

‘I was flirting!’

‘Not every time. I looked at myself in the mirror yesterday and said that I was getting fat, and you walked behind me, held my waist and said ‘even if you were fat, you’d still be fit as fuck’ didn’t you?’

‘Why are you basically together already? Just ask each other out.’

‘We are not!’

‘I'm just really affectionate.’

‘Oh yeah, it’s not like that situation has happened with me and Millie before, is it?’

‘That’s just a coincidence!’

‘Just make sure you're embarrassing tonight, okay? I don’t want you to lose because you’re arguing too much.’

‘Who made you team leader?’

‘I did, now everyone can go.’

‘Yeah, go on then. You can all go.’

Everyone, as instructed, gets up and leaves. Harry almost does, before he realises Draco’s staying, head on the table, looking a bit tired. He sits back down and puts a hand on Draco’s back.

‘Hey, are you okay?’

‘No.’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I'm not obsessed with you. You’re not obsessed with me. Why is everything about us?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Whenever I'm brought up, you're always not too far behind. ‘Oh Draco, you’re in love with Harry!’ ‘Oh Draco, you want to fuck Potter!’ ‘Oh Draco if Harry liked boys you snatch him up!’ No, I wouldn't. I just want to go back to when people called me a prat…’

Harry is filling with a mix of emotions, and not in a good way. He’s disappointed and feels guilty because he's been a part of this problem. He’s sad because Draco feels like shit about it. But most of all, he’s heartbroken. Even if he did like men, Draco wouldn’t even try and go out with him. And the worst thing about that is that he  _ does like _ men. Well no, not really, it’s worse than that. He likes  _ Draco. Only Draco. _ I mean, he for sure thought Cedric was fit, even though he didn’t know at the time, and he definitely thought Ginny was cool, and that Cho was cool, but  _ Draco. _ Draco’s got everything. Where there were flaws in other people, he filled them. He  _ overflowed them _ . He made them better and basically built his own strengths off of them. Cedric was hot, which Draco was tenfold, but he was also kinda boring. Draco is interesting, with his cat namedChanel, and his stupid, hot, gonna-be last name. Ginny was great, she was strong and powerful. But Draco is the complete opposite. He’s fragile and delicate, which Harry only recently realised was something he liked. He wants to have someone to look after, maybe because he wasn’t looked after himself as a kid. Cho. Well, Cho was just a seeker. But boy howdy was Draco also a seeker. But he’s a looker. He looks good in everything. Anything he wears, tight, baggy, or otherwise, makes him look amazing. If only he’d just ask Harry to paint him like one of his French girls, not that he’d been with a Beauxbatons girl before. He is just… perfect. But now Harry’s dreams had been crushed.

‘Do you want me to stop?’

‘No, you’re fine. It’s just other people. I mean, when you and I do it, it’s fine because it’s us. But who are they to tell us what to do?’

‘Yeah, I guess so…’

‘It’d be great if you stopped drooling over me and left that to me, the guy who’d been doing it basically since he met you.’

‘You don’t do it now.’

Draco’s ears turn visibly red.

‘Umm, no, I don’t.’

‘Yeah, see? I can’t leave it to you. You don’t have feelings for me.’

‘I mean, I've never said that, but sure.’

‘Do you?’

Harry asks hopefully.

‘I think I could, but only if you actually said you liked men.’

_ I don’t like men, I like man. I Like YOU. _

‘I don’t like men, no.’

‘See? Why do people still make fun of me for it? Don’t you feel shit?’

‘I feel embarrassed.’

‘Why?’

‘It’s just embarrassing.’

‘Fair point. I'm not very appealing, so it must be really hard to be shipped with someone unattractive.’

‘You aren’t unattractive!’

‘I know I look nice, but my personality is absolute shite.’

‘Uhh, no, you’re my best mate fora reason.’

‘Yes, and that reason is that we're in the same room.’

‘No!’

‘It is.’

‘Boys, could you please leave? You need to go to class.’

McGonagall, who was definitely there the whole time, witnessed everything. She was pissed because she was clearly gonna lose her bet with Dumbledore, and she is  _ not  _ willing to give him those fifty galleons. The boys promptly jerk upwards and start to speed walk out of the hall, embarrassed to see their teacher witness the conversation.

* * *

The hall was empty of any seats or tables, which were moved to the front next to the door, all of the rest of the students sitting on them, watching. The competitors walk in, some swaggering their way to the back of the hall, some more nervous than ever. That would describe Draco and Harry, respectively. Draco was perfectly fine, knowing he was one of the ballsiest competing. Harry, however, was shitting himself. He didn't want to come out or tell everyone he liked Draco, or even embarrass himself with anything regarding liking boys. He knew Pansy was competing, and that she’d do anything to win. 

‘Welcome to the favourite and final round of the Eighth Games! This round is the same as every  _ other final _ round, with only two rules: Don’t do anything inappropriate, and don't chicken out! And you can start… now! Each of you must tell a secret about yourself that no one or almost nobody knows.’

‘I HAVEN’T FINISHED ALL THE BOOKS I'VE READ.’

‘Wow Granger, very embarrassing.’

‘I know! It’s so upsetting!’

‘I was being sarcastic.’

‘Oh…’

‘Well, once I dyed my hair black by accident.’

‘Wow, how amazing Weasley, it’s not like your whole life is an embarrassment.’

An ‘ooo’ comes from the students sitting down, some of them covering their mouths with fists. Ron almost shouts at Draco but moves away in time.

‘I shaved my head in an existential crisis.’

‘Cool.’

‘Thanks, Harry, but I was having an  _ existential crisis _ .’

‘Yeah, but I reckon you’d look cool with it.’

‘Well, be glad it wasn't consistent. Draco, secret.’

‘I don’t think I have one.’

‘You definitely have one.’

‘I do not!’

‘You so do Draco, you’ve told me things I couldn't imagine.’

‘Shut up!’

‘Draco, please, for the love of Merlin, tell your best mate.’

‘I am not telling you, because you already know them all.’

‘What’s the worst one then?’

Draco walks up to Harry and whispers in his ear.

‘Remember when I liked you?’

‘Ohhh! Yeah, I remember you like me!’

Harry’s face went pale, and so did Draco’s. He’d just shouted to the whole hall, confirming the rumour about Draco liking him at school. He was pushed by some aggressive Draco hands, before he walked back to him, trying his best to comfort the victim.

‘I'm really sorry Draco.’

‘I fucking hate you, Harry.

Merlin, you could’ve been quieter.’

‘... Do you actually hate me?’

‘... No…’

‘Good. I am really sorry.’

‘I know, but at least I don't have to tell a secret now.’

‘I still do.’

‘You have so many.’

‘Uhh, what?’

Ron has walked up to them, after hearing that Harry had secrets he didn’t know about. To him, Harry wasn’t a secretive person, but apparently, he was, and he was pissed he didn’t know about it.

‘Don’t worry Ron, it’s fine, I’ll just choose one.’

‘What do you mean  _ one _ ?! You don’t have any!’

‘I do, I've just never told you.’

‘Why not?!’

‘We were twelve, and I feel like all you’d do was tell Hermione.’

‘You  _ would  _ tell me.’

‘Don’t start with that shit, I wouldn't tell you.’

‘You told her Ginny and I fucked!’

‘Yeah, cause I was traumatised! I needed support!’

‘You didn’t have to tell her everything!’

‘Oh yeah, well, so what? It happened, why didn’t you tell me shit?!’

‘Because-! You know what? I'm just gonna say something. I think Draco Malfoy is kinda fit.’

‘You what?!’

‘No way.’

‘I FUCKING KNEW IT!’

‘So did I, to be fair, he tells me all the time.’

‘Sir, I don’t want to participate anymore.’

‘Neither do i.’

‘Can we stop too? This is going to be really embarrassing.’

‘What is this? Two teams pulling out? Isn’t that the complete opposite to what you’re meant to be doing?’

‘So what Sir, we aren’t going to win, and this is fun to watch.’

‘Fair point. Teams Firefly and The Zoo are officially pulling out of this round so they can watch the mayhem.’

This is an excuse for me to chuck out all the unnecessary characters without feeling bad about not talking about them. Sorry if you really like Dean, Seamus, Hannah, or Padma, but I really can't be arsed. The non-competitors sit down with all the other students and watch on as the chaos unfolds.

‘So that’s why you’re always flirting with him!’

‘No, we just have a thing.’

‘So you  _ are _ a thing!’

‘No, we aren’t a thing!’

‘We could never be a thing!’

‘Oh, and why is that?’

‘Harry’s straight.’

‘You keep telling him he’s bisexual.’

‘He’s not, he just gives me a vibe.’

‘Alright, prove it.’

‘How?!’

‘How about you kiss? If he gets a boner, he’s bi.’

‘You don’t get a boner from a kiss. How would that prove  _ anything _ ?’

‘Well then, it’s more in your favour.’

‘How about we kiss instead?’

‘Yes please, can the actual couple kiss?’

‘I don’t want to kiss Ron in front of everyone.’

‘Oh, but you’re okay with doing it in the common room?’

‘Shut up. Fine. Ron?’

‘Already on it babe.’

Ron holds Hermione’s waist and kisses her straightly. It lasts maybe a couple of seconds, and then they pull away. A brief pause.

‘What do we do now?’

‘Something embarrassing?’

‘Like what?’

‘Dance like idiots?’

‘Oh, so Harry and I can dance again, can we?’

‘Again?!’

‘Oh shit.’

‘Oh, uhh, sorry, not again, we’ve never danced before, I promise.’

‘Liar!’

Pansy stands with her arms akimbo, staring Draco right in the face.

‘You said you and Harry danced together while drunk after Christmas, and you held each other, and slow danced, and slept in the same bed.’

A faint ‘ _ hah, gayyyyyyy’ _ can be heard from the crowd, as Draco storms his way to Pansy. He whispers angrily.

‘What the fuck Pansy?! You weren’t meant to tell anyone about that!’

‘Nabbed us more points though, didn’t it?’

Draco huffs and crosses his arms in defeat.

‘I guess it did…’

‘See? I'm good at this kind of shit… so are you gonna dance or what?’

‘No!’

‘Yes.’

‘You’re dancing Draco, whether you two like it or not.’

‘Don’t drag me into this!’

‘Harry, if you’ve already danced with Draco, surely it’s not that bad.’

‘It will be in front of these lunatics!’

‘Harry, honestly.’

Draco walks up to Harry calmly, putting his hands on his arms.

‘What have we got to lose?’

‘Our fucking lives?!’

‘Well, if we do this, we’ll win,  _ for sure _ .’

‘Don’t try and convince me, you know I can't argue against soft-spoken Draco.’

Draco puts his arms on top of Harry’s shoulders, emulating that night. He looks him in the eye and smiles.

‘Just pretend it’s just us. I’ll even put Taylor Swift on if you want.’

‘No! Stop it!’

‘Harry, please. I know we’re already in the lead, but we’ve already done this. We can do this. I believe in us, in  _ you _ .’

‘Stop…’

‘What if I said I wanted to dance with you again?’

Draco blushes a bit as he says this, Harry doing the same.

‘You don’t-’

‘I do. I think it was really nice, and even if it isn’t this time, we can always go back to our room after to compensate.’

‘With what?’

Harry’s now got a grin on his face, looking up at Draco, putting his hands on his hips.

‘Things. You know how good I am with my hands.’

‘I do.’

‘I could make you another origamI crane with that nice paper you like.’

‘David does need a friend…’

‘And I need to dance with you again. Even if it is super embarrassing, I don’t care. I  _ liked _ dancing with you, and I want to do it again.’

‘Oh, alright, fine. You got me.’

‘Pansy, can you put some songs on your phone please?’

Pansy’s already brought up a playlist. She’s sitting down on a chair she magicked up, and Ron and Hermione are bright red. They don’t want to see this, why would they? Either way, Pansy turns on her playlist, and Harry and Draco start moving. They dance for a while, the whole first song, but when it changes to the next one, Harry starts hugging Draco instead.

‘Oh.’

‘Don’t say a word.’

‘Okay.’

‘Just let me have this, okay?’

‘Do you think we’re going to win?’

‘Yes. I really do. Otherwise, you showing our chemistry was all for nothing.’

‘Our  _ friendship _ .’

‘No, chemistry fits this situation better.’

The song keeps playing, and as it does the boys’ heartbeats can be felt more and more by each other. Harry’s leaning into Draco’s shoulder, eyes closed, and Draco’s resting his head on it. Eventually, Draco musters the courage to maybe try and get more points, or well, he’d say that was the reason.

‘Hey, Harry?’

‘Yeah?’

Harry’s head moves away from Draco’s now warm neck, looking up at him for the first time in five minutes. Draco looks down softly.

‘Would you mind if I… we…’

Harry moves his hand to Draco’s face, cupping it perfectly. Draco leans into it, smiling and closing his eyes.

‘Well, what do you want, Draco?’

‘I want to kiss you… JUST FOR MORE POINTS.’

‘Who cares about the points? We’ve already won.’

‘I care. Let’s just make sure we win, okay?’

‘Sure.’

Draco leans his face closer to Harry’s, eyelids getting closer and closer together. Harry does the same after admiring the sight for a while.

_ He is a fucking masterpiece. _

They make their way closer, edging forward slightly into each other more. The tension builds up as high as it can, making the whole room sit on the edges of their seats. The gap closes. The kiss is intense. Not because of its content, but because it was the first time they kissed, and Harry was  _ flying _ . He and Draco were  _ kissing _ . And it was in front of  _ everyone. _ It was like there was romantic music playing in the background, like every romantic film ever. Draco’s lips weren’t chapped, like Ginny’s were, instead they were soft and supple. He moved his in time with Harry’s, softly pulling on his bottom lip. Eventually, Draco tried his best to use his tongue, despite him not knowing  _ anything _ . Harry made sure he was on the right track, before picking him up and pulling away for a bit.

‘Accio a chair, will you?’

‘What?!’

‘Just Accio a chair, or bench, or something else to sit on.’

‘Harry, my legs are wrapped around your waist, do you seriously think I can Accio a chair without falling off?’

‘Just try, okay?’

Draco huffed, red-faced.

‘Fine, I’ll do my best.’

Draco took one arm from his grasp on Harry’s neck, grabbed his wand from his pocket, and cast Accio on an unused chair. It flew over to where they were, landing slightly behind Harry. He sat down, pulling Draco slightly inward towards him, making him squeal a tiny bit.

‘Excited, are we?’

‘No…’

‘Well, why aren’t you?’

‘Maybe because we’re snogging in front of the whole school?’

‘Well that means more points, doesn’t it?’

‘Yeah, more points…’

‘And this definitely will.’

Harry grabs Draco’s ass because he can’t help himself. Draco jumps backwards, almost falling off. But Harry grabbed him, well, saved him from falling with one hand, pulling him back up. His face changed from kind of awkward to a face Draco saw every day, every hour. That classic Potter ‘I'm about to flirt the shit out of you’ face.

‘Don’t fall for me too hard, I know I'm mega attractive and you’re gay, but come on Draco. I thought you’d never like me.’

‘Shut your mouth.’

‘By covering it with yours?’

Draco looked at Harry determinedly.

‘Yes.’

‘As you want, baby.’

Harry moved Draco back to his place, dangerously close to his near-boner. He shoved his mouth on Draco’s again, this time very much more aggressively. They could hear some students gaging, some moving their seats, another ‘hah, gayyyyyyy’. They didn’t care. This was too good to pass up.

‘Draco… do something for me?’

‘What have I got to lose?’

‘Your best friend.’

‘You aren’t unfriending me just because I won’t do something for you.’

‘I will. Just…’

‘Just what?’

Harry glances to the side.

‘Just, carry on kissing me, okay? Until someone forces us to stop?’

Draco’s eyes widen in genuine surprise.

‘You thought I had another plan?’

Harry just fucking forced Draco into another snog. Draco listened to Harry's idea, slowly starting to kind of grind into him. Harry growled at him and kissed him harder. Their breaths started getting deep but quick, getting closer and closer to each other. Eventually, they needed to take a breath and pulled away.

‘Draco, fuck, I need to tell you something.’

‘Yeah… and what’s that?’

‘Well, it’s a question.’

‘What question?’

‘Well, there’s two.’

‘Stop wasting time! Just ask them.’

‘One, was that your first kiss? And two, why the fuck do you have a semi?’

‘I don’t have a semi!’

‘I can feel it, Draco.’

‘Shut up! I’ve never kissed a boy before! I’ve never kissed  _ anyone _ before!’

‘Oh, so it  _ is  _ your first time.’

‘Yes, now stop bullying me for somehow getting a semI over you.’

‘I'm not gonna hold it against you; you literally gave me a full boner the other day.’

‘Yeah, but that’s because you like me.’

‘Who said that? Maybe you like me!’

‘Well, so what if I do, it’d be a stupid idea. You’re stupid.’

‘So, you do?’

‘No, no I don’t. But you know what Harry?’

‘What?’

‘You are genuinely the best friend I’ve ever had.’

Harry’s heart dropped. He suddenly felt nothing but regret and sadness. Draco  _ didn’t _ like him. And he thought liking him was a stupid idea. His mind was foggy with thoughts of being alone, and never being able to find someone this good to marry eventually. Draco was all he’d wanted since Christmas, but since then he’d realised it’d been longer, much longer. He wanted to know him, to at least hold his hand in a friendly way. But now, his dreams of even being able to seriously kiss Draco were gone. It’s all he’d need to be fine. Anything more would be extra. But it was going to be worse now because he’d had a taste of what he could get, but what he was told he wasn’t ever going to. But he had to keep going. He couldn’t let Draco, or anyone else for that matter, know that he was upset. He had to keep doing the worst thing that he’d done in the past year.

‘Cool. Good. Glad that we’re friends.’

‘Alright, I  _ know _ \- you know, I'm just going to talk to you about it later. Carry on snogging me, I liked it.’

‘You did? Weird.’

‘I’ve never snogged anyone before, and finding out that it felt like  _ that _ ? I’ve missed out on so much.’

‘Wanna do more?’

‘Fuck yes.’

‘Tongue?’

‘Everything. Let’s fucking win this thing.’

‘You got it, Boss.’

Harry grabbed Draco’s ass again, not getting the reaction he thought he would. Draco just moaned into him, snogging him again. They lasted about thirty seconds, before Harry decided he was going to make the most out of his one shot at this. He picked Draco up, walked to the nearest wall, and pushed him against it, snogging him harder than ever. Draco may or may not have moaned into Harry’s mouth, and Harry may or may not have loved it. Harry also may or may not have pushed himself into Draco, his hands going up Draco’s shirt. Okay, I'm lying, he totally did that. And Draco couldn’t get enough. It got to the point where Harry had moved to his neck, making Draco giggle and moan even more. They heard the door open, slam after a couple of seconds, and some angry heels storming towards them.

‘Alright, this round has ended, no more, this is enough!’

McGonagall, who surprisingly wasn’t there the whole time, she just arrived, had shouted at Dumbledore, who was currently winning the bet, to stop the round. He laughed at her, then called out.

‘The round has ended, by request of Professor McGonagall. Competitors, stand at the front of the hall please.’

Hermione and Ron walked there, traumatised by the delinquent that their friend had become. Pansy put her hands in the pockets of her pleated black skirt, chewing gum nonchalantly as if this was a regular sight. Harry and Draco cleaned themselves up a bit, but still ended up looking like they’d just had some very  _ very _ rough sex, and someone walked in.

‘Now, for the voting. If the rest of the students could stand in front of the team you thought was the bravest, least afraid.’

All the students stood up at the same time, all having a collective hive mind of knowing where they were  _ all _ gonna go. The whole group of students walked up to the sweating boys and Pansy, but a group of edgy looking fifth years walked in front of Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore walked in between the two teams, holding an actual microphone this time, which he had hooked up to the hall. Why? Because why the fuck not.

‘It seems a  _ certain _ team have got a clear lead, but do tell me, non-conformists, why did you pick the other side?’

He holds the microphone to the face of the tall and skinny goth kid, who speaks as if they were in an MCR song.

‘Because being straight is embarrassing.’

Pansy burst out into tears of laughter, Draco trying his best not to laugh. Dumbledore is managing to keep his face as straight as he can, the gay bitch, but either way, he’s used to this kind of shit. Hermione’s arms are crossed, Ron’s are too, but Harry’s just kind of sniggering. Dumbledore walks up to Draco, shoving the microphone in his face.

‘And what do  _ you _ think of that, Draco Malfoy.’

‘I think I want to give those kids a fist bump each.’ 

Draco walks down to the kids, fist-bumping them all, while staring right into the only straight competitors' eyes, grinning.

‘That… that’s too funny. Points to whatever house you guys are in.’

‘Slytherin.’

‘Of fucking course. Amazing. Dumbledore, can we give these gays some points for their house please?’

‘Ten points to Slytherin.’

‘Perfect.’

‘Professor McGonagall, do you think we even need an announcement ceremony this year?’

‘Not at all, just get this shit over with.’

‘Righty-ho. The winners of this year's Eighth Games are… Merlin’s Boys!’ Everyone cheers, including people from other teams. Everyone but Hermione and Ron. They are so pissed. Hermione lost  _ another _ competition.

‘And to congratulate you, you win a free trip each to Hogsmeade! With no guardians! You’re past eighteen, it’s your fault if you get arrested.’

‘A free trip to Hogsmeade?! That’s absurdly stupid. They need guardians.’

‘Hey, maybe next break we can go too?’

‘Shut it, Ron.’

‘All the students are free to leave. Prefects, please escort the students to their dorms.’

‘Yes Sir!’

The younger students are made to follow the prefects, while the winners of the games, plus Hermione and Ron, stay just for a bit.

‘You look really good Granger. Defeated, just how I like you.’

‘Shut up Draco, just because you won.’

‘Against the team called ‘the

winners’. How amazing?’

‘Dumbledore has a bias.’

‘Yep. But we also snogged against a wall, in a very gay way, and all you did was be straight. We were bound to win this round.’

‘No!’

‘Yes Granger, we were.’

‘I think we should go, Draco.’

Draco turns around to see Harry twiddling his thumbs.

‘Yes, of course.’

‘Don’t you two dare fuck!’

‘Ronald.’

‘I don’t want to know about it!’

‘Good. You won’t.’

Ron grimaces as Draco threads his arm through Harry’s, pulling him away campily.

* * *

They get to their room, and Draco lets go of Harry’s arm, lying next to him on his bed.

‘Hey.’

‘Hello, Harry. What do you want?’

_ You, for the last time! _

‘I need to tell you something.’


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo >:)

#  Chapter 17:

‘What is it?’

Draco asks, from the last chapter. He has a feeling he knows what it could be, but it’s a multitude of things.

‘Well, it’s kinda big, so maybe I should sit up and tell you.’

‘Do you want me to sit up too?’

‘Yes please.’

The dreaded yes. Both boys sit up, cross-legged. Well, Harry is  _ completely  _ cross-legged, One of Draco’s legs is hanging off the side of the bed. Harry inhales, exhales, and closes his eyes.

‘I think… no, I- no honestly I have no idea, I think I'm bisexual.’

_ Finally. Merlin, he couldn’t have been more bisexual if he owned cuffed jeans. And at last, tucked in his t-shirts. _

‘You do?’

‘Yeah.’

‘That’s great!- I mean, it’s  _ fine.  _ I'm very grateful that you’ve told me. Have you… told anyone else?’

‘No, only you.’

‘Oh, okay!  _ Are _ you going to tell anyone else?’

‘Not for a while. Maybe Ginny because she’s bI too, and then Luna because no doubt would Ginny spill to her about how ‘she knew from the moment she saw me going into first year’ or some bollocks like that.’

‘Oh, so not Granger or Weasley.’

‘No. Never. Well, not for a while.’

‘Why not?’

‘I don’t want them to come to the wrong conclusion.’

_ Which is actually the right one, but I do NOT want Ron flipping out. _

‘What would that be?’

‘That I like you.’

‘Oh. Okay!’

Draco puts on a fake smile, which would normally be used sarcastically, but this time it’s to hide the disappointment. Harry notices that Draco’s doing his ‘sarcastic’ smile, assumes he thinks or  _ knows _ that he does actually like him, and tries to defend the lie.

‘Because, uhh, I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE. Yeah, and he’s so hot, like mega hot. And he’s charming and graceful, and sweet, and… uhh… not you. Definitely not you.’

‘Harry-’

Draco facepalms, well, he posh facepalms. He puts the bridge of his nose in between his index finger and thumb, the rest of his hand underneath.

‘It’s not a problem if you like me. I really don’t mind.’

‘No, I don’t. I like someone else.’

‘And who is this mystery man?’

‘I don’t want to tell you because you’ll show me up when he’s there.’

‘I will not!’

_ You already show me up when YOU’RE there, I don’t want another person involved. _

‘You will. I know you too well.’

‘True. I would try and show you up. But I'd stop if you asked.’

‘I know, I know.’

Harry paused, pondered. His mind came up with a great idea to lead Draco off the scent. An amazingly smart, clever, original idea.

‘Hey, could you pretend to be my boyfriend for a week, to make him jealous?’

‘Be your fake boyfriend?’

‘Yes.’

Harry clearly doesn’t know about any type of fiction. This is a classic gay novel trope. Fake partners are everywhere. Now Harry’s going to get himself involved with one.

‘Okay. I can do that. I mean, we flirt all the time anyway, what’s the harm in kissing you?’

‘Yeah… exactly…’

‘I am not kissing you like we did earlier though. No way. Not in public again.’

‘So you’d do it alone?’

‘Only if we were actually going out. Or if I was actually going out with someone.’

‘Cool, cool, keep that in mind. So what will you do in public?’

‘Hold your hand, call you pet names, kiss you a bit. I’d hug you from behind too; I know you like that.’

‘I do like that…’

‘So, is this a-go?’

‘Yeah. Fake boyfriend with Draco is a-go!’

‘... We need a better name.’

‘Why?’

‘Fake boyfriend with Draco is too long. How about it’s just Project Babe or something like that?’

‘Project Babe sounds like some sort of sex thing.’

Draco grimaces and is in disgrace of what he just said.

‘It does… How about Project Darling then?’

‘That works. Thanks, Draco.’

‘Call me babe.’

‘You’ve got it!’

‘Anyway, I'm going to go have a shower. I can send you some topless pictures afterwards if you want to make sure it’s as realistic as possible?’

‘Maybe just one.’

‘Great. See you after.’

‘Yeah, you too.’

As Draco grabs his things for the shower, Harry immediately picks up his phone. Did you forget about the texting?

_ HP: Hermione, I might have done something very, very stupid _

_ HG: What have you done now? You didn’t set Trevor loose again, did you? _

_ HP: No, it’s worse _

_ HG: Oh no. What did you do? _

_ HP: I may or may not have asked Draco to be my fake boyfriend to ‘make someone jealous’ _

_ HG: That is wholly irresponsible Harry! That’s so morally wrong! _

_ HG: Wait.  _

_ HG: Why was ‘make someone jealous’ in air quotation marks? _

_ HP: Because it may not be making someone jealous… _

_ HG: Harry! _

_ HP: Yes, I know, it’s ‘morally grey’ or something _

_ HG: No, there’s just no point in calling it ‘making someone jealous’. What you’ve done here is ask Draco out, and then given him a fake excuse as to why. You like him, don’t you? _

_ HP: … _

_ HG: Harry, you can’t just leave this be! You had a sort of crush on him in seventh year anyway! You just didn’t know. _

_ HP: What?! _

_ HG: Ron told me all you did was stalk Draco on the Marauder’s Map at night. When you were going out with Ginny. _

_ HP: That means nothing! I needed to see if he was plotting or something! _

_ HG: Very straight of you Harry. Very straight. _

_ HP: Oh shush, I didn’t know. I didn’t like him. _

_ HG: Yet this year you finally admit he’s attractive to you. _

_ HP: He’s just hot, okay? _

_ HG: You asked him out in a panic didn’t you? _

_ HP: … No… _

_ HG: Do you need help with anything? Because I'm pretty good with relationships. _

She ain’t gay though. And she’s never had an awkward boner from an extensive comment.

_ HP: You’re good with Ron. Krum was eighteen and you were just fifteen _

_ HG: Don’t bring him up. I'm past that. And Ron would be furious with you if you mentioned him again. _

_ HP: You’re also… not at all gay _

_ HG: True. I guess I can’t help you then. _

_ HP: I will keep you posted though. Don’t want you missing out _

_ HG: Okay, I can deal with that. Why did you tell me in the first place? _

_ HP: I felt like I needed to tell someone. You were the best option. _

_ HG: How? _

_ HP: What do you mean, how? _

_ HG: Pansy Parkinson is in a room two doors down from you. And she’s gay. _

_ HP: Fuck! _

_ HG: Are you going to tell her? _

_ HP: No. I don’t see the point anymore. Thanks for the help anyway Hermione _

_ HG: No problem Harry. Have fun and good luck. _

_ HP: Thanks :) _

Harry closed his phone, put it beside him, and lied on the back of the bed. He sighed as he heard Draco showering.

_ What the everloving fuck am I gonna do now? _

* * *

A beep came through on Harry's phone. He opened it.

_ Holy shit. _

It was a picture of Draco from out of the shower. His hair was wet, his body was wet. Harry would’ve been too if he had a vagina. Harry stared at it in awe as the bathroom door opened.

‘Looking at the picture I sent you? The real things right here if you want it.’

Draco lifts both his arms up gracefully, kind of like if he was showing off a garden he grew to his posh friends. He looked down at himself and then back up at Harry. Who was blushing furiously and trying his best not to get a semi.

‘I, uhh, i-’

‘I'm just joking! Don’t worry, I know you don’t like me.’

Draco winks at Harry, before grabbing some pyjamas. He turns around, but his head was still looking Harry, who was star struck by the sight he’d just been given.

‘Now don’t look, naughty boy. I don’t want you to get another boner from an extensive comment.’

‘Quit with that, will you? I was tired and couldn’t concentrate.’

Draco dropped his towel.

‘Oh, so you need to concentrate on yourself to not get a boner from me?’

I mean. He’s not wrong. Especially not right now.

‘No! I just… get them easily.’

‘From people, you aren’t attracted to?’

Draco pulled his boxers up.

‘From anyone.’

‘Even Neville? Or Ronald? Or McGona-’

‘Alright, just shut up, will you? I don’t want to remember the bone situation.’

‘Okay, fair.’

Draco turned around to face Harry. He picked up two tops to wear, one was a silk, green and white, striped button-up, the other was a baggy t-shirt.

‘Which one? Or neither?’

Harry couldn’t concentrate now. At least not on the t-shirts. His eyes were fixed onto Draco’s torso notably, and he couldn’t look anywhere else.

‘Harry, I know you like the way I'm thin, just come on and pick an option.’

‘I don’t like the way you’re thin!’

‘Oh sure, goo goo eyes. You’re staring at me like I'm an angel, descended from heaven.’

‘Maybe you are one…’

‘Huh?’

‘Nothing! Just go with the t-shirt.’

‘Okay, good choice. Though it will be cold… maybe I could have someone cuddle me to make me feel warm?’

‘Yeah, you could ask someone.’

‘I'm asking you.’

‘Oh! Yeah, if you want me to. Then we can take a selfie once you wake up, and use it as evidence.’

‘Sure _. That’s  _ why you want to do it.’

‘I just want to make you feel better! We are best friends!’

‘Okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Don’t you want a shower too?’

‘Yeah, I might as well. Do you want a picture too?’

‘Yes, I'll have one. I might as well. If you have one, it’d be weird if you didn’t repay me.’

‘Alright, I'll take one after I finish.’

‘Alright. I'll see you after. Have fun.’

‘I'll try my best to.’

Harry walks into the bathroom, and Draco imitates Harry by picking up his phone.

_ DM: Pansy, I think Harry likes me. Any help? _

_ PP: He definitely does, the gay sod. He couldn’t be any more obsessed with you. Have fun ;) _

_ DM: Oh alright, calm down. He’s not fucking me any time soon. _

_ PP: Who knows? Maybe he will if you ask. _

_ DM: I basically have. He just keeps ignoring it. _

_ PP: He’s in that stage, is he? Just keep on going, he’ll pick up on it eventually. _

_ DM: Well, I think he has, but he’s in denial of it, or he doesn't want to tell me. _

_ PP: I have an idea. _

_ DM: Go on then, tell me, oh fountain of wisdom. _

_ PP: Just come onto him more. _

_ DM: Oh, hang on. We’re also ‘going out’ to ‘make him jealous’. _

_ PP: Who’s him? _

_ DM: the ‘guy’ he likes. That ‘isn’t me’. _

_ PP: then you’re allowed to come onto him. _

_ DM: True. That’s the plan then. It’d make the ‘guy’ extra jealous too ;) _

_ PP: it sure would make me jealous if Millie was flirting with someone else before we went out. _

_ DM: Great. I'll see you tomorrow. Try and act like you don’t know. I don’t want Harry to think I'm mean :( _

_ PP: Alright, whatever you say, Captain Gay. _

_ DM: Bye :) _

And we wait until the next day, where the fun begins.


	18. Chapter 18

#  Chapter 18:

The next day arrived, and so did the next couple of days. They acted upon their agreement, Harry letting Draco lie on him in the common room, and Draco occasionally giving him forehead kisses, and sometimes even on the lips. They  _ had _ to keep up their agreement, right? Harry did ask Draco if he would be willing to lend him his clothes, which to his surprise, was a flat-out no. He explained it as ‘I know how you eat Harry, I don’t want you ruining my Givenchy jumpers’, which was the actual truth, surprisingly. Harry did give Draco one or two of his joggers a couple of times. They didn’t fit perfectly, but they were comfy enough for being in their room. It came to the point, about three days later, that Draco was getting bored of this.

‘Harry, we should do something big.’

‘Do you mean ‘do’ as in fuck or an event?’

‘I'm not fucking Hagrid.’

‘So like, what event?’

‘You know that free trip to Hogsmeade we won when we won the Eighth Games?’

‘Yeah? Are we gonna donate it?’

Draco facepalmed.

‘No, you idiot. We’re using it as a ‘date’ opportunity.’

‘ _ Ohhh _ … So when is this date?’

‘Tomorrow, if we’re allowed it to be.’

‘It’s a Saturday, of course, we will be.’

‘Then it’s settled. Date at Hogsmeade tomorrow it is. I can’t wait.’

‘Neither can I. But it’s gonna be cold.’

‘Just wear some warm clothes, you know how it works.’

And so it was settled. Draco gave Harry a little kiss on the cheek and gave him a reassuring look. The next day arrived.

‘Hey! Professor Dumbledore!’

Harry shouts down the hall, at ten am, at a very awake professor-head master.

‘Yes, Harry?’

‘Can Draco and me use our free trips to Hogsmeade today, please?’

Draco put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and looked down at him with an ‘I'm not telling you again’ face.

‘Harry, darling, it’s Draco and  _ I _ .’

‘Shush. Can we use them?’

Dumbledore turned around completely and clasped his hands together, smiling.

‘Why of course you can! When are you thinking of going?’

‘At twelve.’

‘Okay, just make sure you aren’t out too late!’

‘Got it, Sir!’

‘Thank you kindly, Sir.’

‘Anything for Merlin’s Boys.’

As the boys walked off, hand in hand excitedly, Dumbledore had hatched a plan.

_ Minnie is going to be so angry… and I am buying those heels. _

* * *

The boys walked to Hogsmeade and immediately felt cold. Harry started shaking vigorously.

‘Darling, are you cold?’

‘I already told you, you don’t have to call me Darling when no one’s here.’

Harry said this to try and take Draco off the scent. He secretly loved it. It sounded so posh, and we all know Harry has a thing for posh men. Draco pouted.

‘What if I want to call you Darling?’

‘Don’t. It’s… weird.’

‘What?! How?!’

‘You’re not my boyfriend.’

‘Harry, since when did you care?’

‘I’ve cared for forever!’

‘Okay, sure. Didn’t bother to tell me though, did you?’

‘We aren’t arguing here. Pansy and Millie are right there.’

Sure enough, there they were. It seems Pansy had decided to use her trip to have an  _ actual _ date with Millie. They already had a paper bag in between them, suggesting they’d only arrived there half an hour prior. Draco and Harry both looked in another direction to avoid making eye contact with them, as you do when you see someone you know when you’re shopping, especially if you’re with your boyfriend, who you only have to piss off someone who isn’t real. Pansy, however, did look over and noticed that they were holding hands.

‘Hm. I guess Draco and Harry agreed on a relationship, huh Mils?’

‘Maybe. I mean, they’re both  _ very _ gay.’

‘True. Hopefully, it works out for them. If we see them again, I'm gonna ask them about it. I think maybe they might have another reason for it.’

‘Like what?’

‘Harry’s being a pussy.’

‘Fair.’

Harry  _ was _ being a pussy. He was also still shaking as he and Draco walked away from the actual couple.

‘Harry, here. I knew you’d get cold. Take this.’

Draco reached into his man bag, grabbing one of his knitted jumpers his mum always got him around Christmas. It had quite large threads, maybe a bit similar to those massive knitted blankets people make, with those massive swords of knitting needles. It was white, and instead of an itchy texture, it was more of a kind of silk wool. He handed it to Harry.

‘I'm not wearing this. I’d look like a prat.’

‘It’s cold, and all you’re wearing is a three-year-old Adidas tracksuit jacket.’

‘It’s good enough.’

‘Clearly not. Put it on, I'll take the jacket.’

‘Fine.’

Harry gave the jumper back to Draco, who looked confused at him, until he took his jacket off, slung it over Draco’s shoulder, and lifted his arms up. Draco’s eyes rolled before he pulled the jumper over Harry’s head. Harry cleaned himself up.

‘How is it?’

Draco was standing before him with wide eyes and an even stronger blush than he had from the cold. He couldn’t respond. He was too awestruck by Harry’s innate cuteness in the jumper, which also conveniently gave him sweater paws.

‘Harry…’

‘What? Do I look stupid or something?’

‘You look adorable!’

Draco hugs Harry with the widest grin on his face. He gave him a kiss on the forehead before pulling his arms up so he could hold his hands.

‘This is so cute!’

‘Shut up.’

Harry looked away, not being able to hide his major blush from Draco’s comments. His hair was messy from where the jumper went over his head, which Draco then ruffled and talked in a baby voice.

‘I will never shut up about how cute my Harry looks in my jumper!’

‘Stop!’

Draco held Harry’s face.

‘No.’

‘I'll make you stop.’

‘By doing what? Kissing me in the snow?’

‘Exactly that.’

Harry leaned up to Draco, kissing him softly on the lips.

‘Alright, I'll stop.’

‘Thanks, babe.’

Draco held Harry’s hand in his own tightly and starting to walk into the good part of Hogsmeade.

‘Oh, so you can call me babe, but I can’t call you Darling?’

‘You can when people are there, but otherwise, nope.’

‘And why on earth not?!’

‘Because you’re cute enough for babe, but I'm not tory enough for Darling.’

‘Very fair point, but I'm still going to call you Darling.’

‘You are so stubborn, you know that?’

‘As stubborn as only using one spell as defence?’

‘Alright, I have my reasons.’

‘And what are they?’

‘Hermione said once that being expelled was worse than death, so that’s why I do it.’

Draco looked at Harry like he’d just said the stupidest thing in existence, which he had.

‘What?... that’s so… why?’

‘I'm stubborn.’

As they walk over to Honeydukes, Harry starts deciding on what he wants to get.

‘Hey, can we get some stuff? I really want some sweets today.’

‘Of course. What do you want?’

‘If I can have a bit of everything, then I will. I really want some fudge though.’

‘We can get that. Anything you don’t want?’

‘The blood pops are weird.’

‘I find them delicious.’

‘That’s because you’re weird. They taste of blood Draco.’

‘Well, whatever you say, I'm getting some.’

The door opens, and a little bell tings. Flume and his wife greet the boys as they walk in.

‘Hello, you two! I’d never expected to see you in the same building!’

‘We’re roommates now!’

‘Oh, how lovely! Feel free to have a look around, we have everything in stock! Including your favourite Harry…’

‘You’ve got caramel fudge?!’

Harry exclaims excitedly, gasping enthusiastically. Draco looks down at him sweetly, lightly laughing to himself at how childlike Harry can be.

‘That we do! Fresh this morning.’

‘ _ Fresh  _ fudge?! I am getting some!’

‘Of course. I'll get the bag ready.’

Flume laughs and walks back behind the counter, awaiting Harry and Draco’s purchase. Draco spots the blood-flavoured lollipops, putting some in one of the thin, brown, paper bags that are next to every station. They go around the shop eagerly, picking up a bit of everything, nougat, peppermint toads, sugar quills. Enough for a feast. As they bring their things to the till, Flume bags them some fudge and puts it on the scale, along with the bags of stuff they’d picked up on their way there.

‘Can we get another bag of caramel fudge please, Mr Flume?’

‘Of course, you can Draco. But it will increase the price to fifteen galleons.’

‘Perfectly fine. Here you go.’

Draco hands him the fifteen galleons, which he puts into the till. Harry panics slightly, looking up at Draco and back down at the price on the till. Flume hands Draco the bags in a bigger, more stable paper bag with the logo on it.

‘Thank you ever so much.’

‘Not a problem at all!’

Draco walks himself and Harry out of the shop.

‘Draco!’

‘What?’

‘You bought the whole thing!’

‘Obviously I did.’

‘It was fifteen galleons!’

‘Yes, and?’

‘You can’t buy that much for me!’

‘If you’re going to be my boyfriend, you’ll have to deal with my bottomless income.’

‘That’s too nice!’

‘I would’ve bought it for you anyway. It doesn’t matter, you got what you wanted, didn’t you?’

‘I did, but… I'm not going to be able to argue this with you, am I? You’re too kind, Draco.’

‘Thank you. I pride myself on how shitty a boyfriend I would be until it comes to shopping.’

‘You wouldn’t be a shitty boyfriend!’

‘Harry, I'm a posh twat who can’t shut up, we’ve been over this.’

‘We’ve also been over how good a boyfriend you would be! I’d go out with you… if I liked you.’

Draco gives Harry a raised eyebrow.

‘Nice save Darling.’

‘It wasn’t a save, it was a delayed thought.’

‘Sure, sure.’

‘Just take me to the next shop.’

They went around the town, picking up things from the minimal amount of shops that were there. A couple of things from Zonko’s to get back at Hermione and Ron, some clothes, before eventually reaching Madam Puddifoot’s.

‘Do you want some tea?’

‘Nah, I'm alright. I do want a cookie though.’

‘They do those. We can sit in or outside, which would you prefer?’

‘Inside? They do have some sofas.’

‘Let’s go in then.’

They walked in, the door already open, and went to the front.

‘Can we have a… white chocolate vanilla latte with a caramel chocolate cinnamon sugar cookie please?’

‘Yes of course dear. Coming right up.’

The lady behind the till typed the amount in, and Draco handed it to her. She started making the coffee as the boys walked over to where they would collect their items.

‘Are you sure you don’t want something sweeter? Like a double chocolate, whipped, vanilla cream, marshmallow, butterscotch cookie or something?’

‘Shush, that’d be amazing.’

‘It would.’

‘So, since when did you like coffee?’

‘What kind of question is that?’

‘A curious one.’

‘Since I tried it at fourteen. I do not like black coffee though.’

‘Why not?’

‘Have you _ had  _ black coffee? I swear, it’s demon’s blood or something obscene like that. It’s for people who think they’re strong and edgy, but are really just losers, or for people who wake up at four am to go to work.’

‘Wow, judgemental.’

‘You know I am.’

‘I do, sadly. You mostly judge me.’

‘I don’t judge you at all! All I do is compliment you on your sex hair, and stupidly decent figure.’

‘Here’s your order, dear.’

The women placed the coffee on a little tea plate with a napkin and passed it over to Draco. The cookie was also on the plate.

‘Excuse me, can I be a pain and ask for a separate plate, please? The cookie’s for my boyfriend.’

‘Oh of course! I'll get one for you now.’

The woman goes to get another saucer to put the cookie on, and Harry tugs on Draco’s arm.

‘You didn’t need to tell her that!’

‘I don’t want to lie to an old lady, Harry.’

‘You wouldn’t be lying!’

‘I would be. You’re my boyfriend.’

‘No, you aren’t.’

‘I am. Now hush, she’s coming back.’

Just on cue, the woman put the plate down on the table.

‘Thank you.’

Draco nods and walks over to a sofa next to a window. Harry sits opposite and looks out the window.

‘Hey, is that Pansy and Millie?’

‘It is and, oh no.’

‘What?’

‘They’re coming this way and- yep, she’s seen me. Great. And I'm holding your hand.’

Pansy walks through the door, leaving Millicent to order for them. She sits down next to Harry.

‘Hey, guys! Having fun?’

‘Yes we are, thank you, Pansy.’

‘Where have you been?’

‘Hogsmeade.’

‘No,  _ in _ Hogsmeade Harry, not just Hogsmeade.’

‘We went to Honeydukes.’

‘Oh, nice! We went there too! What did you get?’

Harry puffs his chest up.

‘Draco bought fifteen galleons worth of sweets for me like an idiot!’

‘Fifteen galleons? You must be a very caring boyfriend Draco.’

‘Oh, he’s not my boyfriend.’

‘You’ve been holding hands all day, you can’t convince me otherwise. You’ve also been kissing all week, what’s the deal?’

‘Harry found out… Can I tell her? About the whole thing, or just what we’re doing?’

‘Tell her everything. She’ll probably find out anyway.’

‘Well, Harry finally figured out he was bisexual on Tuesday, and he likes this guy, who he won’t tell me about at all besides that he’s ‘handsome, elegant, sweet, caring and kind’, so we’re making him jealous by making it  _ look _ like Harry and I are together.’

‘ _ Ohhh _ . Who’s this guy then Harry?’

Both of them look over to Harry, who’s trying his best not to blush, but it isn’t working.

‘I can't tell you.’

‘What can't you tell us?’

Millie sat down with two mugs, one with actual tea and the other with what looked like a hot chocolate. She moved the hot chocolate to Pansy and started sipping on her tea.

‘Who this guy he likes is. He refuses to tell us.’

‘He’s being an idiot.’

‘Oh, so he won’t tell you who he likes? I'm sure he’ll tell you eventually once the jealousy works.’

‘Can we all stop talking about me like I'm not here please?’

‘Sorry, Harry. Who do you like though?’

‘I'm not telling you.’

‘You will at least tell me eventually, right?’

‘I'm telling you last.’

‘Aww come on Harry, you have to tell Draco before  _ anyone _ else. He is your best friend.’

‘And that’s exactly why I'm not telling him.’

Pansy sips her hot chocolate.

‘Are you sure it’s not because it’s him you like?’

Draco gives Pansy a death stare as he blushes as red as Harry.

‘Pansy!’

‘What? He literally snogged you  _ hard,  _ against a wall on the day he told you he was bI.’

‘Hm. He did do that…’

‘And he compliments you in a very flirtatious way.’

‘He does…’

‘ _ And _ you’ve been flirting since October.’

‘We have… Harry, do you like me?’

Harry blushes even more and stuffs the rest of the cookie in his mouth so that he's unable to talk properly.

‘You are such a child.’

‘I like being a child. It's fun!’

‘You are cute.’

‘Fanks!’

‘See? This is what I'm talking about. Why are you flirting if you don't like each other?’

‘It’s fun!’

‘It  _ is _ fun.’

‘And sadly we can’t talk to you anymore, since we’ve finished our food and drinks. Can you move out of the way so we can leave please?’

‘Anything to not have to talk to us anymore, huh? I swear you don’t deserve to be friends with us.’

‘Oh shush, you don’t deserve friends, now scoot.’

Pansy rolls her eyes, and she and Millicent move out the way. Harry and Draco get up, as Harry swallows the last of his cookie.

‘Nice seeing you both!’

‘Nice to see you two, though it was short-lived.’

‘Yeah, we’ll see you.’

‘I'll text you later, alright?’

‘Yeah, I got it.’

Draco drops the mug and plates off with the woman, and leave the shop, waving at Pansy and Millicent as they leave.

‘Merlin, that was close. I did  _ not _ want to talk to Pansy about how much you like me.’

‘I do not like you!’

‘Why would you blush if I kissed you again then?’

‘I wouldn’t.’

Draco holds Harry's waist, pulling him into another kiss. It lasts a bit longer than the last, and a bit stronger. Harry, as expected, blushes when Draco pulls away.

‘You’re blushing.’

‘I'm not blushing!’

Draco kisses him on the cheek, caressing it afterwards.

‘You’re very warm, Harry.’

‘Stop kissing me then, the guy isn’t here anyway.’

‘I'll never stop kissing you, now I'm allowed to.’

‘I swear it’s like you still have a crush on me.’

Draco forces Harry to look up at him, with a finger under his chin.

‘Maybe I do.’

‘Shut up.’


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :)

#  Chapter 19:

The next week passed, and Harry and Draco just kept getting worse and worse. All they did was flirt, and blush, and kiss, and all things Ron  _ hated _ . Ironically. Eventually, Harry got sick and tired of pretending. He couldn’t hack it anymore, and he wanted to stop this boyfriend jig with Draco. ASAP. So he confronted him about it. Badly.

‘Hey, Draco.’

Harry was sitting on his bed, Draco lying his head on Harry’s lap. Draco looked up at him.

‘Yes?’

‘I… I'm not sure if the guy I like still likes me.’

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah, I'm really not sure.’

‘Why not?’

‘He just… well, he hasn’t said anything.’

‘He hasn’t?’

‘No. Not really. He just hasn’t seemed to have reacted at all to what we’re doing.’

‘Huh. Do you want me to ask him for you?’

‘Nah, I think I'm alright.’

‘Are you sure? If I ask him maybe he’ll actually react somewhat.’

‘No, I don’t think he will.’

Draco sat up.

‘How do you know? He hasn’t done it yet, so maybe he will if I ask him.’

‘No, he’s not the type.’

‘How well do you know him?’

‘Pretty well.’

‘Do I know him well?’

‘Yeah.’

‘So can I guess at least? Maybe I know him more than you.’

‘Please don’t guess.’

‘I'm guessing, and you can’t stop me.’

‘No, Draco, please don’t.’

Harry’s getting a bit annoyed at Draco’s persistence with the question, but Draco doesn’t care. He lives for gossip.

‘Is it Ronald?’

‘No, of course, it’s not Ron. Why would it be Ron?’

‘Because we both know him well. If it’s not Ron, is it Blaise?’

‘Never Blaise.’

‘You’d kind of have a chance with him. If you got him to stop paying attention to only himself.’

‘Yeah, I know, but it’s not him.’

‘Is it…. Neville?’

‘No, it’s not Neville, for fuck’s sake Draco stop asking. It’s not anyone you’d guess.’

Draco notices Harry’s frustration and tries his best to reason with him.

‘I'm just saying that if maybe  _ I  _ asked him, he’d make a move.’

Harry raises his voice slightly.

‘I don’t fucking want you to ask.’

‘Woah, calm down. I'm only trying to help you out. I'm an expert with guys not noticing you.’

‘I  _ know that _ Draco, but you can’t ask.’

‘And why not?’

‘You just can’t.’

‘That’s stupid, of course, I can ask. I have a mouth, don’t I? And competent social skills.’

‘I don’t need you to ask. Don’t ask.’

‘Harry, honestly, what is the problem? I'm just trying to help you out.’

Harry gets up and starts pacing around the room. Draco follows slowly.

‘I don’t  _ need _ your help with it, okay? Now shut up about it.’

‘You were the one that started it!’

‘I'm also the one asking you to stop!’

‘But I want to help you, Harry!’

‘You can’t fucking help!’

‘And why not?!’

Harry swiftly turns around to face Draco, who’s slightly behind him at this point. It’s a reflex, one he’ll regret later. Draco winces.

‘YOU CAN’T FUCKING ASK YOURSELF A QUESTION, CAN YOU?!’

Draco steps back, positioning his arms automatically in a defensive pose, well, as defensive as he can get. His eyes get serious, then confused.

‘... What?’

Harry’s eyes dart to his bed, which he promptly sits on. His head is in his hands, he’s near tears, and is blood red. He’s shaking from the shock of shouting at Draco, while Draco is standing, facing him, stock still.

‘I just… I can’t fucking do it anymore, I'm sorry.’

Draco almost sits down next to Harry, but before he does, he thinks about how Harry must need space. He backs away a few steps, but talks quietly, as if to a hurt child.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I don’t want to do this anymore Draco, I'm sick of it. It’s been a week of hell for me. I’ve had to stay quiet, ‘pretending’ I like you when really it’s a double bluff. It’s fucking difficult getting something you want, but with no feeling. For fuck’s sake, I'm tired.’

Draco looks at Harry sadly, concerned. He pauses, before realising exactly what Harry said.

‘... ‘Pretending’?’

‘Yeah, fucking pretending. It’s hard. Too fucking hard. I thought being the saviour or whatever was difficult, but this? This is too much to take.’

‘What do you mean by pretending? Pretending to what?’

‘Pretending that I don’t like you, but within that, pretending I do.’

‘Harry, that makes no sense.’

‘Well I'm sorry that I'm confusing, I thought you were smart.’

‘Hey! I am smart!’

‘Well yeah, of course you are. You figured it out  _ months _ before I did. I don’t know how you do it Draco, you’re some sort of god.’

‘I don’t know what on earth you’re going on about.’

Harry raises his head from his hands. It’s wet, almost dripping. He’s still crying, but it’s not violent, it’s more of a dry crying. 

‘I like you, Draco. Like more than anyone else, ever.  _ You’re _ the guy I like, and I’ve been going out with him for a week, and it’s been  _ torture _ . You’re just kissing me, making flirty comments, holding me, just like I want you to, but you don’t mean anything by it. It’s for me, but for a completely different reason. And yeah, yeah, you knew, whatever. I get it. It pisses me off how well you can see through everything, but I can't get pissed at you. Because I fucking love you, Draco, and you’re so perfect it hurts.’

Draco’s eyes widen as far as they can go.

_ Holy shit. _

As soon as he takes in most of what Harry’s said, his face slowly turns into the widest grin he’s ever given. His eyes look happy, ecstatic. The best he’s ever felt. They also start to tear up. He feels light like everything’s been taken away from him. His heart practically doesn’t exist anymore, there are that many good feelings in it. He walks closer to Harry, as his hands raise to cover his mouth.

‘Harry… you aren’t lying are you?’

‘I'm not going to pretend I like you Draco, cry for it, and make up some stupid excuse as to why I don’t, just to get out of something I don’t feel.’

‘So you’re definitely not lying to me? At all?’

‘No.’

‘This is the best day of my life!’

‘Why, because you can prove you got something right for the fifty-millionth time?’

‘Because I’ve loved you for years, and I can finally tell you! Harry, I love you, and I couldn't be any happier to hear that you feel the same way.’

Harry looks back up at Draco, just to see if he’s lying or not. When he sees that he’s crying, he has the biggest gay panic you’ve ever seen. It feels so surreal as if he was in a dream.

‘You better not be fucking with me.’

‘I am not fucking with you, I genuinely couldn’t be any happier.’

‘You can be serious, you don’t actually like me, do you?’

Draco smiles at him genuinely and sweetly.

‘Of course, I do; I called you cute at Christmas didn’t I?... And a lot more than that.’

‘But calling someone cute doesn’t mean much. I’ve called Hermione cute before. That doesn’t prove anything.’

‘Would a kiss do? A real one?’

‘... Yeah.’

Draco sits down next to Harry, wipes his face with his sleeve, and softly holds it. He leans in close.

‘I love you, Harry.’

He kisses him softly, as he’s done so many times before, but there’s so much more to it this time. He can feel every bone, every muscle, every atom  _ wants _ this. Permanently. Harry puts a hand on Draco’s thigh, squeezing it slightly, leaning more into the kiss. He wants this too,  _ badly. _ Draco’s other hand reaches Harry’s waist, and he pulls back.

‘Did that prove anything?’

‘It proved everything.’

‘Did it at least prove how much I adore you?’

‘That was the first thing it proved. And I feel  _ exactly _ the same way.’

‘When  _ did  _ you realise?’

‘The day we slept in my bed after Christmas. I knew I felt something for you, but I guess my anti-gay for myself brain went ‘hey, he’s just a very good friend’. So when we danced and had fun, and by Merlin when you turned me on, I realised that maybe I'm not as straight as I thought. When you got into bed with me, exactly when you made that cute noise when you moved in closer, it clicked. Boys are cute. But only one of them.’

‘And who’s that?’

‘You, obviously. Who else?’

‘You. You’re cute as hell.’

‘Am I?’

‘Yes. You always have been.’

‘I’ve never been good enough for you though. Too low a standard. You might like me, but I doubt you’d go out with me properly.’

Draco looks confused at Harry.

‘That’s nonsense, are you delusional? Who have I been pining for, for the last eight years, with only a short break between one point and another? Who’s the only guy I’ve ever kissed aside from a dare, the one I’ve kissed  _ properly _ , doing a favour which anyone with any decency would turn down? Who is that?’

‘Me, I guess. But I'm not good enough for you. You’re perfect, smart, pretty, kind, funny. Not at all right for my stupidity, imperfection, ugliness and my unfunniness. If I'm a bar of gold, you’re the whole fucking bank’s worth.’

‘I think you’re worth more than a bank Harry, what gave you the idea that you weren't good enough?’

Harry leaned into Draco’s shoulder, leaving faint tear marks on his jumper.

‘You always just seemed like you were above me in rank, you know? Like, not only are you from a pure-blood family, which I couldn't care about, but your family at least do, but you’re way more attractive than me, and more accepted in the community, and you’re better at school, and have a better future than I do. I don’t want to bring up the argument we had at the start of the year, but you were right. My destiny’s been fulfilled. I have nothing else going for me.’

Draco pulls Harry off of him, holding him tightly by the shoulders, staring at him sternly.

‘Firstly, I'm not my own type, so I find you, being  _ actually _ my type, so fucking attractive. You just feel the same way, but swapped. I know I look good, because people have told me, and I believe them, but I can't see it myself. Secondly, I might be better at school, but you don’t seem to care as much about it, or at least you couldn’t, because you didn’t have time to. The only reason I'm ‘smart’ and was a prefect is that it was the only thing I had that I could control. Thirdly, your future is great. Don’t take what I said  _ months _ ago into consideration. I pulled it out of my arse, trying to make you feel bad. And finally, even if I am pure-blood, it doesn’t matter. At least to me. My family isn’t even completely pure-blood. We marry half-bloods too, maybe not muggle-borns, but my family don’t mind half-bloods as much. Which means, I know it’s far fetched, but if we  _ were _ to eventually get married or something, stick with me, you’d be fine. No one would frown upon you, besides the ones that are too old to know or are in prison. My mother  _ loves _ you. Like more than anyone else. She likes how oblivious you are, how kind you are, how finally with all the rants I’ve done about you to my parents, we’re finally not arguing anymore. So stop thinking you’re lesser than me or not worthy. Because that statement simply isn’t and can’t be true.’

Harry starts crying again, and Draco pulls him in for a hug.

‘Oh, I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!’

‘No, it’s good crying. I feel happy.’

Harry smiles into Draco’s shoulder, and Draco smiles respectively into his hair.

‘Well, that’s great. I don’t like seeing you sad. You mean too much to me.’

‘Why?’

‘Because you were always there; a constant. Whatever I did, I couldn't get you out of my face. And now, I want you permanently stuck to it.’

Harry laughs and leans more into Draco.

‘Can we sleep in the same bed again tonight?’

‘Of course, but we’ll need to change some things around here.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Firstly, there’s not enough room here to spoon you, only to have you on my chest, and I desperately want to spoon you, so we need to merge the beds. And secondly, we need to move the table so when we  _ do _ merge the beds, we don’t get a table in the middle of it.’

‘Fair enough.’

‘... Can we do it now?’

Harry moved further onto Draco’s chest, looking up at him.

‘I’d love that.’

And so Draco promptly picks Harry up so he stands, standing up himself in the process. He moves the two bedside tables out of the way before casting a spell with the wand from his pocket to merge the beds. They slowly start to move closer to each other, as if they were being pulled by their own gravity, getting faster and faster. After they touch, a poof of smoke appears and magically everything on them is merged together.

‘That was cool as shit.’

‘I know, right? Granger taught me that spell a couple of weeks ago when I asked her to teach me it.’

‘Why’d you ask?’

‘I wanted to see your face and what you’d do if you came home to a merged bed.’

‘To be completely honest with you, I probably would’ve slept in it anyway.’

‘I thought you would have. Want to see what you’d do now?’

‘Like what?’

‘I was thinking maybe we could chill for a bit. Maybe cuddle, kiss, you know, all the stuff we do anyway.’

‘Yeah, I’d love to.’

Draco grabs Harry’s hand, not bothering to move the bedside tables first from the middle of the room, taking him to the bed. They both sit on it, and Harry lets Draco lie on his chest, kissing his jaw.

‘I never realised how cute you could be, Draco Malfoy.’

Draco gives Harry a soft kiss on the cheek.

‘Well, I never knew you could be such a top, Harry Potter.’

‘Wait what? What’s a top?’

‘You can tell you just figured out you were bI. A top and a bottom are common phrases used by the gays to denote either where people are when they have sex, or different personality traits common within people who prefer to be in those specific positions during sex.’

‘Which one are you using?’

‘Are we having sex?’

‘No…’

‘So I'm using the other one.’

‘How am I a top then?’

‘Well, typically bottoms are more easily spottable, especially in relationships, so that denotes who’s the top automatically, but honestly, I could see you as both, just a strong top with me.’

‘You still haven’t answered my question.’

‘Well, typically the top is the one who ‘looks after’ people more. Typically people who are quieter or more caring are tops, in the sense that they’re very emotionally talented. They can handle people crying to them, or having problems. You can do that.’

‘As if, you can do that too.’

‘But I'm a bottom because of other traits I have.’

‘Like what?’

‘I'm a dramatic bitch.’

Harry snorts.

‘That you are.’

‘You could also be a bottom for someone, maybe Ginny, because you also like to be cuddled, be slept with in the literal sense, you enjoy little kisses the most, and you don’t seem to mind it when I pull you into kisses. Ginny is a very strong, powerful woman, and no doubt is she a top and nothing else, so with her, I feel like you were probably more of a little spoon, am I correct?’

Harry nods ashamedly and Draco laughs.

‘Don’t worry, being a bottom is cool. I like seeing your cute, five foot nine self blushing when I pull you into a sweet little kiss.’

‘Stop bullying me!’

‘I'm not! You just look really cute!’

‘Shhh.’

Draco kisses Harry on the lips softly, and giggles when he pulls away.

‘Never.’

‘Fine, I might be a top and a bottom-’

‘A vers.’

‘What?’

‘People who are both are called vers. I’d say you’re more of a vers-top myself, but I'm not one hundred percent sure.’

‘Oh, okay, so I might be a vers, but I'm a top with you aren’t I?’

‘You very much are. I'm not going to lie about that.’

‘Well, I think you’re cute too. You like it when I boop your nose, and it’s  _ so _ adorable when you pretend to be angry.’

Harry boops Draco’s snoot, and Draco blushes and gets angry.

‘Don’t you dare. I will smother you in your sleep.’

‘See? Adorable.’

Draco gets frustrated at how he can’t even argue back because it will just prove Harry’s case more.

‘How about we kiss more? Like properly, not just small ones as responses.’

‘Really?’

‘I’d like to.’

‘I’ve wanted to hear that for months. Let’s do it.’

‘Okay, lover boy.’

Draco shuffles so he can reach Harry’s face a bit better, and they start to kiss properly. It’s very cute, and it just feels right. They’re very slow, leaning into each other well. Harry’s holding Draco like he’s wanted to for ages, and Draco’s taking it like he’s always wanted to. Harry pulls away after realising something.

‘Hey, are we like… still going out?’

‘I don’t think we were in the first place, to be completely honest with you.’

‘Oh yeah, it was a thing, wasn’t it? I forgot for a second.’

‘Well then, I'm breaking up with you.’

Harry looks shocked at Draco, and a bit upset.

‘What?’

‘Hey, we aren’t going out anymore… do you want to be my first boyfriend?’

‘What?!’

‘Do you want to be my boyfriend?’

‘Well, umm, what? How? Uhhh… yeah, go for it.’

‘You’re my boyfriend now. And I am so happy.’

Harry looks at Draco and sighs.

‘Me too.’

Draco gives Harry a kiss on the cheek.

‘Draco, you do realise that you’re also my first boyfriend, right?’

‘Huh. I am, I guess. I was just thinking of ‘boyfriend’ as a relationship in general. And I am  _ far _ from that for you.’

‘Not really.’

‘Harry, you’ve been a boyfriend to two girls already.’

‘They weren’t that big a deal though. I mean, Ginny was, but to be completely honest with you, I think she’s better with a girl.’

‘Why?’

‘I felt like we suited well, but Luna’s a better fit. She’s in her year, friends with her naturally, and isn’t the friend of her brother. We were very strange.’

‘I did think so at the start. Aside from the dashed hopes, shattered dreams, broken promises and abject misery.’

‘At least you don’t feel those now, right? And besides, even if you did, we’d be together, and that’s the best abject misery there is.’

Draco gives Harry a ‘shut up’ stare.

‘Just stop being so happy-go-lucky. When we get big on Tiktok, that’s when you can be that full of enthusiasm.’

‘Fine. You’re still the best relationship I’ve ever had.’

‘And why’s that?’

Because he’s gay, Harold.

‘Because a good relationship starts with a great friendship, and we’ve got that. Me and Ginny never flirted like we have.’

‘It’s Ginny and I, Darling.’

‘Never have I been so happy to hear you correct my grammar.’

Harry held Draco’s face and kissed it. After he pulled away, Draco was left grinning like a toddler who’d just done the best show and tell ever.

‘Why are you so happy? I thought we were big on abject misery?’

‘Because I'm happy with you.’

‘You just thought about how pissed Ron’s gonna be when we start flirting more, didn’t you?’

‘No…’

‘Well, I'm happy too, because it’s fun to mess with Ron. He won’t do anything if he likes you, and he likes me at least.’

‘Well, he’s going to have to like me eventually.’

‘He will, at least by the time we’re engaged.’

‘Harry, are you seriously saying that  _ you _ think  _ I'm  _ worthy of marrying you? Because I think you are, and you don’t get how insane that is.’

‘I am, and I'm proud of my decision. I think, to be honest, I might just be Draco-sexual.’

Draco laughs and pushes his nose into Harry’s neck.

‘Me too… wait, no, I mean like I only like you, not me.’

Harry laughs at Draco’s first flustered moment.

‘Did you just do a Harry?’

‘I think you’re rubbing off on me a bit too hard.’

‘It sounded like you were saying you had the same affliction as Blaise.’

‘Did you just do a  _ Draco _ ?’

‘I think you’re rubbing off on me too much too. I’ve started using longer sentences and better vocabulary.’

‘You really have, haven't you?’

‘Next thing you know, I'll be calling Pansy for gossip, and painting my nails black.’

‘You’d suit it. You’d look really good with the hair matching your nails. Messy and black.’

‘A bit like your heart then?’

‘Hey! My heart isn’t dark… anymore…’

‘Stop whining, I was just joking. I know what you’re like, you romantic twat.’

‘Shut up, I'm not romantic.’

‘You literally bought me fifteen galleons worth of sweets at Honeydukes. That’s so much.’

‘I had some money spare, and wanted to spend it on you.’

‘Romantic.’

‘You’re not half bad yourself, Potter. You’re very horny.’

Harry gives Draco his bedroom eyes.

‘You know it.’

‘And we aren’t doing anything for at least a couple of weeks.’

‘Agreed. We need to see if we fit first. Properly fit. I have no doubts, but maybe I'll find out that you sleep weird, or do something I don’t like.’

‘How about we test the sleeping theory now? I  _ am _ tired.’

‘Me too. Always. Let’s do it.’

Draco gets up and walks over to his drawer of pyjamas.

‘Yes! Now I can stare at you getting dressed and undressed without being shamed.’

‘And I can do the same back. You are very toned and by Merlin does it turn me on.’

‘I know. You did dribble on yourself once, remember?’

‘Can I feel?’

Draco pulls his jumper off in one move and throws it on the floor.

‘Any time.’

Harry got up ‘excitedly’ and started to press his hands on Draco’s skinny kid abs. Draco winces.

‘Ahh, you’re cold!’

‘Care to warm me up by getting into bed?’

Draco rolls his eyes and smiles.

‘I’d love to.’

They both walk over to the bed, Harry taking a bit longer because he has to take both his trousers and top off, where Draco only has to do one. They get in, facing each other, and Harry starts feeling Draco up again, eventually grabbing his ass.

‘Harry!’

‘What? We’re going out now, I have the right.’

‘We’re in bed!’

‘We could be doing worse things in bed.’

‘True.’

‘Smoking, sex, or planning pre-meditated murder of a girl, aged five, who’s mother works two jobs and barely survives on milk, water, and bread daily.’

‘ _ Woah.’ _

‘I know, pretty in-depth stuff.’

Draco looks at Harry sceptically.

‘You got that from somewhere, didn’t you?’

‘Actually, that bit came from the back of my mind.’

‘What is wrong with the back of your mind? Are you a psychopath?’

‘No, it’s just the trauma. That five-year-old girl would hopefully be Petunia, aged five.’

‘ _ Harry _ !’

‘She’s a bitch who was racist to her own sister. She could take my mum’s place in a jiffy.’

‘Harry, are you okay?’

‘No. Not really.’

‘Would being little spoon help?’

Harry goes soft (not like that, pervert), and looks at Draco while blushing.

‘Yes…’

Draco laughs at how cute he is, ruffling his hair a bit.

‘You’re too cute. Turn around so I can hold you properly.’

‘Okay…’

Harry turns around, Draco moving closer to him, putting his forehead on the part where Harry’s neck meets his back. His left arm is around his waist, and his right arm is under the pillow. His left leg is on top of both of Harry’s, interlocking in the middle of them. Harry is holding Draco’s hand where he can, and is very comfortable. He turns his head around as best he can to look at Draco.

‘I love you, babe. You’re really the best.’

‘I love you too, Harry.’

‘I love you more.’

‘I love you most.’


	20. Epilogue

#  Chapter 20: Epilogue

A month passes, and Harry and Draco are working very well. They’ve danced countless times, laughed, smiled, cried. Everything. They haven't changed outside of the room, but inside they have a routine. They both get home, as they call it, after finishing lessons for the day, and then it starts. Harry, if he gets there first, puts on the playlist they listen to in the room, puts on Draco’s clothes because they’re comfortable, and hangs out on the bed until Draco arrives. If Draco gets there first, which he often does because they have races sometimes,  _ he _ puts on the playlist and finds the clothes Harry’s gonna wear, and folds them on the bed for him. He then looks at pictures of Harry he’s taken, with or without him in them, smiles, and messages him about how much he loves him. If they get there together, they’re holding hands, and they both lie on the bed in their current clothes. They always hug, Harry being inside Draco’s arms because he likes it the most, and Draco always gives him a little kiss on the forehead. If Harry wakes up first in the morning, he wakes Draco up with little kisses all over his face, and if that doesn’t work he does it on his neck, which is a guaranteed way to do it. He sees his eyelashes flicker open and says ‘Hey beautiful.’ and Draco responds with only two options. Push away his face, or answer back with ‘come here often?’, which always surmounts into a conversation about how they both wouldn’t prefer to be anywhere else. If Draco wakes up first, he always tries three times to wake Harry up, but if it doesn't work he goes to their bathroom and writes little notes for him on the mirror, saying things like ‘How’s the best boy doing today?’, ‘I love you, Darling!’ and ‘Text me! I want to know if you’re still as pretty as yesterday.’, and it’s the best. Eventually, they get to the point where they want to gush about each other to everyone else, so they decide to tell people what exactly is going on.

‘Why’d you bring us here Draco? I’ve got quidditch.’

They’re in the eighth year common room, surrounded by Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and Luna and Ginny, who they managed to sneak in. Seamus and Dean  _ are _ in the corner eavesdropping, but they don’t mind. Harry and Draco are holding hands and shaking.

‘Well, Ronald, we have something to tell you. I'm sure you all know what we’re going to say, but we do have to make sure you’ve heard it from us and not your stupid minds.’

‘What is it?’

‘Weasley do you seriously-?!’

Hermione facepalms. She’s been talking about this to Ron for weeks now, and he’s not picking up on it.

‘We’re going out, Ron. He’s my boyfriend. We’re dating. How many other ways can I say it?’

‘What?! Since when?!’

‘Month ago.’

‘You didn’t tell me!’

‘We’re telling you now, you buffoon. We didn’t tell anyone.’

‘You told me by accident.’

‘Yes, thank you, Pansy. I told you Harry was a good kisser, and what else could I do, lie?’

‘Well, you could’ve not told her I was a good kisser in the first place.’

‘I couldn’t lie to her, I needed to tell someone other than you!’

‘You could’ve told me twice.’

Harry kisses Draco on the cheek and Ron grimaces.

‘I’ve already told you about fifty thousand times. You’re a-’

‘Have you shagged yet?’

‘RONALD!’

‘Yeah Ron, bit touchy. You haven’t asked me if Luna and I shag, yet you ask Harry. Bit weird.’

‘We have, haven't we?’

‘Yes Luna, of course, we have, muffin.’

‘Good.’

‘I haven’t had an answer. Have you shagged?’

Draco and Harry go bright red, look at each other, and then look away.

‘So have you?’

‘They have Ron, their eyes show it.’

‘How?!’

‘They do. Don’t they Ginny, Luna?’

‘They do.’

‘Yes, they do.’

Blaise interjects.

‘I wouldn’t have sex with that. Harry’s grotesque.’

‘How dare you talk like that to my boyfriend! The only thing you’d fuck, Blaise, is yourself. So you have no say. Also, he’s the fittest thing here, so be quiet.’

‘Fittest? Did  _ you _ just say fittest?’

‘... Harry must be rubbing off on me.’

‘I think he’s rubbing something else…’

‘Pansy! Not now!’

‘It was funny though.’

‘Yes babe, it was funny.’

‘I can agree with that.’

‘Thanks, Ginny. I am funny on occasion.’

‘Well, before this devolves into you talking about Harry’s dick size, we’re going back to the room.’

Pansy’s eyes turn snarky.

‘To do what?’

‘Shush!’

‘I guess it is each other.’

Pansy shrugs at everyone before Draco grabs Harry’s hand and leaves promptly. They get to their room and they lie on the bed, as per usual.

‘I'm sorry about Pansy. I'll ask her to be less crude from now on.’

‘To be honest Draco, I thought she was funny. I was trying not to laugh.’

‘What?!’

‘She’s very funny Draco. Maybe even funnier than you.’

‘Nonsense! I am way funnier!’

‘Of course, you are babe, of course, you are.’

‘No, don’t do that to me! I don’t like it when you’re unclear!’

‘Well, I think you’re funnier than anyone, so don’t you worry your perky, little arse off about anything. You’re my boyfriend, not Pansy Parkinson.’

‘Thanks, Darling.’

‘Hey, it’s late, do you want to get into bed now?’

‘If it’s with you.’

‘Who else?’

‘... Wizard Jesus?’

‘Wizard Jesus died on the Wizard Cross, Draco. Come on. He’s not going to sleep with you.’

‘Fair point. But he did get Wizard Resurrected.’

‘But then he ascended to Wizard Heaven, I don't get your point.’

‘Just shove the clothes I put out for you on. I want you to be warm.’

Harry walks over to the desk where he moved Draco’s clothes earlier, puts them on, and then gets into the bed Draco’s already in. He snuggles closer and says something.

‘I don’t think I'll ever get tired of this, you know? I was very tired of how we were before.’

‘Me too. So tired. I just wanted to end it. But this I want to keep. You’re very good, Harry.’

‘I think you’re good too, Draco… I love you.’

Draco snuggles closer into Harry, making him feel at home like this is where he’s meant to be for the rest of his life.

‘I love you too Harry, always.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading :)


End file.
